Second Life
by Crimson Grave
Summary: Kuroi Mato has lived a very, very long life. One that BRS felt was unfulfilled, as she had spent it all as the Overseer, forever alone. With little time on Mato's biological clock left, BRS does the impossible and gives Mato another chance at life, far away... On a planet full of Grimm.
1. 00: Finished Duty and Retirement Gift

**REVISION: 07/24/2015**

I just wanted to put this here in recognition of **'Gashadokuro Amanojaku'** for his contribution to the Chapter Titles. Most of them were his suggestions, and the few that weren't, came about thanks to said suggestions, and/or a bit of back and forth between us to create/finalize them. Hope you like them!

* * *

 **A/N:** Evening everyone, this is my first FanFiction, which I wasn't even planning on writing. But thanks to **CushionySiren3's** story **'The (Un)Forgettable Team TAPE'** , I got the urge to write something myself. And my background happened to change to B RS at that moment. Everything just clicked.

As some of you may have noticed, Kuroi Mato will be pretty OOC considering she is no longer a twelve year old girl, but I feel that it is what she would act like should she really have been put into such a situation at her age. Just wanted to point this out for those more diehards out there.

This is an crossover involving **_Black Rock Shooter and RWBY_**. The first bit of the story has a B RS setting, but will mainly deal with the RWBY Universe. It is NOT NECESSARY to know about B RS, but it would assist in some references. I will be using B RS the 2012 Anime for the main setting, and it will obviously spoil some of the anime. Although B RS's appearance will be slightly different in regards to clothing and a couple other points which will be mentioned in the story, as will her equipment, which will draw from most of her reiterations. Chapter 1 will start us off in the world of Remnant during the trailer for Red. Which, as far as my story is concerned, is about two months before Yellow, and three before Episode 1 of Season 1.

 **What you need to know about B RS:** Basically it is an AU Earth, where human females possess a being linked to their mind, which are known as their 'other self'. Most of which are rickety humanoid looking dolls in cloaks. Many though, are much more human, or robotic, or demonic, and fight each other with ridiculously over-sized weaponry in a world of chaos, created from the splintered consciousness and personalities of said human girls, called the 'other side'. The actions of the 'other selfs' can impact the 'real' world, hence why they fight each other, to try to make their 'real' counterparts have an easier and more fulfilling life. B RS is the 'other self' of a twelve year old girl called Kuroi Mato. And B RS happens to be a stick in the mud, with almost no emotions, and a strange desire to kill everyone in the 'other side' since she feels that is the best way to protect Mato's mind.

Also, this is my first story ever. So if I leave some things that feel like plot holes, or need more background information, etcetera. Please bring it to my attention in a PM or Review. I will also take suggestions for extra content, so long as it does not interfere with my plans for the story. Ruby will NOT act like a ten year old. She loves cookies, and is naively optimistic, yes, but she is a genius huntress-in-training and fifteen years old (Sixteen by the time she starts Beacon [Yes, this is mostly for my own self, as I don't want to ship a fifteen year old with anyone.]), so she will seem a bit out of character as well, but I cannot stand how the series and many fanfictions make her look and act like a ten year old or worse.

This story will NOT follow cannon for the vast majority, but I will have events from cannon in my story. I swear I will somehow add RWBYSaurus into this by the time I am done. Also, EXCEPT for Blake and Jaune, there are no relationship pairings set in stone for the moment, for I am mostly interested in writing a story about Kuroi Mato in the world of Remnant. **'SuperSaiyanCyndaquil'** and **'Coeur Al'Aran'** have made it impossible for me to ship those two with anyone else. Don't forget to check our their stories **'Auburn'** and **'One Good Turn Deserves Another'** if you want a proper romance story for them. Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

 **BTW, I will only put the disclaimer on the prologue. in other words, here. No point repeating it each chapter and taking up space.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **RWBY**_ **and all its content is owned by RoosterTeeth and whomever they give the rights to.**

 _ **Black Rock Shooter**_ **is a Japanese media franchise** **based on characters created by illustrator Ryohei Fuke also known as Huke, which is owned in conjunction with Supercell and whomever they gave the rights to.**

 **In other words. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION. Besides the story idea of bringing them together and how it might turn out. And any OCs that might (Read: will) be used in this story. (In some cases, such as using characters like Qrow or Professor Peach, although OCs in most sense of the word, they will be owned by RoosterTeeth, regardless of whether or not the cannon versions resemble my own in any way.)**

 **Now do you understand why I don't want that in every freaking chapter?**

 **Warnings:** This story will be Rated T mostly due to violence and coarse language. They live in a world of monsters and terrorists for Oum's sake. Oh yeah, allow me the use of Oum in this story instead of Dust as my way of bringing Monty into this world. The story itself is a dedication to his legacy, but I want to go that extra step, and I can think of no better way than to make him the equivalent of an item of worship in his own world.

On that note, considering the Mato is from an alternate Earth, she will be using the Christian exclamations, such as Hell and God instead, at least for the beginning till she settles into Remnant and learns the proper culture and lingo.

 **Finally got all this out of the way. TIME TO START!**

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **Yoshimoto Home for the Elderly**_

 _ **December 23rd, 2097 - Afternoon**_

Mato sighed as she looked at the photograph in her hands. It had been years since she saw any of them. Their journeys having ended long before hers.

She still recalled meeting them for the first time, all those decades ago. And the difficult adventures that had shortly followed.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to the confusion, fear, sorrow, rage, excitement, and happiness she felt back then. Back when she met Kagari, Saya, and Yomi. Her first meeting with the mentally unbalanced Kagari. Her fight to keep Yomi sane. Bringing the real Yuu from the 'other side', saying goodbye to Strength. The terror she felt back then.

She then remembered how it all ended, how she met her 'other self'. How she met and fused with Black Rock Shooter. How she found out what had been going on behind the scenes. The pain she felt then almost broke her. But she stood up, and fought back against it all. And she brought them all together in the end. Bringing the real Yuu back into their side, to live her life as she once should have.

She thought that was it, that was the end and that her life would be normal again. No more assistance, or rather, intervention from the 'other side', but then Saya had her accident. Mato had just turned sixteen when Saya left them all. That night found Mato in the 'other side' once again, sitting beside Black Rock Shooter. In front of them stood a ragged and torn Black Gold Saw. Mato watched as pieces of Black Gold Saw fell away, heralding the end of her existence.

As she fell apart, Black Gold Saw spoke with Mato and Black Rock Shooter. She pleaded to them, pleaded to Mato, to take her place as the overseer of the 'other side'. With Saya's death she could not continue her role and without an overseer, the 'other side' would collapse in on itself. Destroying everyone's 'other self', leading to either the emotional death of everyone, or mental instability as their selves were fused together forcefully, possibly killing them both.

Black Rock Shooter nearly made the decision for her when she tried to kill Black Gold Saw, but couldn't on the off chance it ended up hurting Mato with the 'other side's' collapse. She argued to give the position back to Strength, or someone else. But Black Gold Saw stood resolute in never again forcing such a situation on Strength and Yuu, as the greatest and last wish Saya ever had. Black Rock Shooter once again nearly made the decision for all of them, but Mato stopped her this time. She looked Black Gold Saw in her remaining eye, most of her body and face having broken off by this point.

"I will take the position of overseer. I will make sure the other side survives, and that the other selves all remain separated, to prevent further incidents. To prevent more Arata's, Kagari's Yuu's, or Yomi's. I will make it so that there will be no need for the other side for people to live their lives."

Black Gold Saw merely closed her eye as she finished crumbling away. A small orb hovering where she had sat. The orb splitting into two, and diving into Black Rock Shooter and Mato. Black Rock Shooter tried to make Mato give it to someone else, tried to force it out of her. They fought for what seemed like days in the other side. Mato constantly being pummeled by Black Rock Shooter until Mato was able to utilize enough strength to fight back. But regardless of everything Black Rock Shooter tried. Mato never relented.

After what seemed a week of nonstop battle, no longer one-sided, Black Rock Shooter stopped. She looked at Mato, and for the first time since Mato had come back to the 'other side', opened her mouth to speak, rather than use the telepathic connection between the two.

"Your decision will make it so that you will be as isolated from everyone in your own world, as you are attempting to make it for everyone on this world. You will never be able to make or maintain true connections in your world, your attention always directed to managing this one."

At this point, Mato saw the impossible, tears started flowing from the emotionless face standing before her.

"You said to leave you alone, to live your life. But here you are tossing it away. I continued fighting for you. Now you have become my enemy again. But this time, your goal is the opposite. Last time, you fought me, claiming that you wanted to stop having the imitation of a life, to stop any of us from interfering in the correct process of life. Now you stand before me, fighting me while telling me to let you suffer through an imitation of life by yourself."

Mato stared at her 'other self', before walking towards her and hugging her unmoving frame.

"You are my other self. You know me. And you know I would never let anyone else suffer such a burden. You know what I plan to do. You know I plan to free everyone from their shackles and let them live how they should. My plan has never changed, not since I first met you and fought you."

"You shackle yourself in this action. You yourself have ripped out your own right to live and locked it behind the strongest chains and walls. Your plan may be the same, but the route and sacrifice have changed. How do you expect me to agree? How do you expect me to accept?"

"Because you are my other self. And I need you."

"I would rather destroy the world. It would at least give you a chance at a life. Rather than the certainty of you being chained forever."

"You wouldn't. Because even if I were to survive, I would never be able to live with myself if I thought that even one other person didn't after the other side collapsed. I would be shackled not by chains of my own decision, but by those of sorrow and regret. My life would be much worse than the one I have set for myself. So please, help me to reach my goal instead, I can live after I am done with no problems. So help me, to finish quicker." A quick smile graced Mato's face as she asked this of her immortal partner.

Black Rock Shooter didn't open her mouth again, I think she knew that it was an improbable, if not impossible goal. But she nodded anyway, before the world blacked out and I found myself waking up in the hospital bed.

That had been over eighty years ago.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter had been right. Mato had spent the years that followed that decision working to isolate and erase the 'other side', peacefully merging the 'other selves' with their originals. Her dedication, and the enormity of the goal, meant that Mato slowly began to lose herself, and drifted away from everyone. She never had a romantic relationship. She never made her own family. She nearly lost her closest friends. They slowly drifted away eventually anyway. Only Yuu stayed with her till the end. Having been informed of the situation by Strength. It was thanks to Yuu's support that Mato was able to avoid having to waste time working. Spending nearly every minute of every day working towards her goal.

Even after Yuu married and had her own family, she supported Mato. This was made much easier thanks to her wealthy and loving husband. But Mato became truly alone at that point. The years flew by. All of it becoming a blur as Mato lost herself in the 'other side'. When the news came that Yuu, or Yomi, or Kagari had given birth to children, Mato happily congratulated them. All of this reminded Mato why she was doing this, and reinforced her decision.

It had taken fifteen years, till no new 'other selfs' were created. This gave Mato hope that she was nearing the conclusion of her choice. But the end didn't come quickly enough. She was still working when Yomi died. It had been fifty years since she started. Kagari was next. Mato had been at this for fifty-eight years. Yuu's husband died with her second son in a car accident. Mato hadn't heard Black Rock Shooter speak in over sixty-four years. Yuu was admitted to a hospital for the elderly along with Mato. It had been ten years since Yuu lost her husband.

Mato was now ninety-seven years old. Yuu had passed away two years ago. Her last words had been an apology. For having dropped such a task on Mato, for having stolen her chance at a life, for having been such a terrible friend. Mato had merely smiled at Yuu. A pure, bright smile, and instead thanked her for giving her a chance to make a difference in so many lives. And for having been with her to the end, her greatest friend. Yuu ended her journey in life with tears in her eyes and simultaneously thanking and apologizing to Mato for everything.

* * *

Mato was in the 'other side' again. She was merging the last 'other self' with her original. Once this was done. There would be no one but herself and Black Rock Shooter. She had done what she had set out to accomplish. She had fulfilled her goal. She had kept her promise to herself and the world. Mato watched through Black Rock Shooter's eyes as the last 'other self' finished fusing and disappearing, their part of the 'other side' disappearing with them. Now all that remained was the dark spike filled land of Mato and Black Rock Shooter's.

Returning to her own body, she turned to her eternal partner, the being who constituted her 'other self'. The one who stood with her and helped her accomplish her life's goal. Her friend who hadn't spoken a word or showed any emotion in over eighty years. The greatest smile of accomplishment graced Mato's weathered, wrinkled face as she spoke to her for what would be the last time.

"We did it. It took a long time. But we did it."

She felt tears start to fall unbidden from her eyes.

"I am sorry. You told me not to do it. You told me what would happen. You knew how long it would take. I am sorry for having forced you to be beside me this entire time. But thank you for having done so. Without you, I would not have lived to see this day. I would have died with a fraction of my goal achieved. Thank you."

Mato bowed to her after saying her heartfelt thanks. She stood rooted there, in that same position while tears continued falling, and the smile remained on her face.

"I had to help you. I would never allow you to leave your world without having accomplished your goals. You have seen that all any of us ever wished was to aid our originals. We all love you. It is the reason we exist. Once you had locked yourself into this journey, the only thing I could do was help you complete it quickly so that you could live as you wished."

Mato jolted up as the impossible happened. Black Rock Shooter stood there, not three paces away, staring at her. And had spoken. For the first time since Mato had taken the role of overseer, Mato had heard her 'other side' speak. She had forgotten what she sounded like. And hearing it again, here at the end, just brought more tears of joy to her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I know I hurt you when I forced this on you. I know you would have preferred any alternative. But I can never thank you enough. The rest of the world will never know, and even if they did, they might never agree with this. But I am glad I did this. I am proud to have lived my life as I did. I am glad that I was given the chance to make such a difference in our worlds. So once again. Thank you."

Mato once again bowed to Black Rock Shooter. But raised again as she felt a hand on her shoulder raising her back to standing.

"No. You might think it is enough. But I disagree. You deserve the same happiness that others can achieve. No, you deserve even more than they do for the sacrifice you made. And I will give it to you. There is no more other side. You are done with your task. You are now free. But your own body is a shackle at this point. A prison of failing muscles and decaying flesh. So I will take it from you."

At this, Black Rock Shooter glowed, an orb slightly leaving her body, before the same happened to Mato. Mato closed her eyes at the intensity of the light, slowly opening them as it dimmed, and gasped. In front of her stood Kuroi Mato. Not Black Rock Shooter, but the ninety-seven year old Kuroi Mato, a white orb floating between them. Mato took a step back in surprise, raising her hand to cover her gaping mouth when she noticed the glove that covered it.

It only took a quick cursory glance at herself to understood what had happened. But even as she returned her gaze to Black Rock Shooter, now in possession of Mato's aged body, she watched as her aged hand she reached out, and took the orb into herself.

"With this I have taken the shackle that is your body. You can move freely again. Unlike before, you are not borrowing my self or my powers. I have given you all that is me, and taken all that is you. No one can ever hurt you in that body so long as you don't let them. You will have the strength to fight, you will be able to take your life into your own hands."

"What do you mean? And what are you doing? This body cannot materialize in our world, you and I will merge and this world will collapse. This body forever disappearing. I will be back in my old body, waiting for the end in a hospital."

"We will not merge. I will take your body to your world, and I will die with it. You will take my body and live the life you were meant to."

"There is nothing in this world anymore. And even if there were. Once you died in my body, I would fade, just like Black Gold Saw did when Saya passed away."

"Yes. And no. There is nothing in this world for you to live. But you will not be in this world. You won't even be in your world. And you will not fade. I have taken the full orb of the overseer as we teeter on the end. With it, I will make sure you can live in that body without my existence. It will start aging as a result of having its own place in the world, but that just means you would continue living from the point when you decided to stop."

Even as she said this, Black Rock Shooter glowed again, and Mato felt her new body changing. It was painful, but she had grown accustomed to pain over the decades that she had worked together with Black Rock Shooter to reach her goal. As such didn't even blink as she felt her body literally tear itself inside, probably changing to be able to live as a normal being could.

"Are you telling me that you can bring me to my world like this? For me to live out my life like you had intended, this time in your body? Are you crazy? Why would I let you die in my place, if you can do this, then you should be living!"

"No. As you said, it is impossible at this point to bring that body into your world, your actions have seen to that. But there are many other worlds, and there are those out there that will accept you and that body. And I am sorry. Just like you decided to go through with spending your life on achieving the goal of fully getting rid of the existence of this world and its inhabitants. I decided that I would help you finish it to free you of the chains, and somehow give you the life you deserved and had more than earned."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! THEN WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH ME!? WHY DON'T WE BOTH LIVE THE LIFE THAT YOU ARE TELLING ME ABOUT!?"

"Because we cannot. A body is needed to operate the orb of the overseer. And I cannot send us to another world and then finish the job of destroying this world. So I will send you away, give you the life I promised you when you were born. And then I will help you in extinguishing this world once and for all. With this world gone, the orb of the overseer will vanish as well, and I will return to your body and your world. Kuroi Mato, thank you for having been born. Now please, live the life that your were born to, not the one that had been thrusted on to you by other powers. Good bye."

With those words, the pain that had stopped, restarted with even greater ferocity, even causing Mato to clench her teeth and squint her eyes. She watched as Black Rock Shooter smiled for the first time in her existence. A beautiful, happy smile at having done what she had set out to do. Even as Mato's new body literally disintegrated, the anguish greater than any ever experienced before, she managed to open her mouth and shout.

"BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!"

And then she vanished, her consciousness leaving her, as her very being was moved away from the 'other side' to a new world. A new world that would greet her with the possibility of another attempt at life. A second life awaited her, given to her by her greatest and closest ally in her life. A life granted to her, only on the sacrifice of the one person who had never stopped loving her since she was born.

* * *

 **A/N:** As some of you may have noticed, Kuroi Mato will be pretty OOC considering she is no longer a twelve year old girl, but I feel that it is what she would act like should she really have been put into such a situation at her age. Just wanted to point this out for those more diehards out there.


	2. 01: What Remains

**A/N:** Thank you all who bother to read my prologue for Second Life, and for coming here to Chapter 1. If you skipped the prologue, get your asses back there, it is important. If you didn't, continue on to Chapter 1, we are now coming into Remnant.

More importantly though, a heartfelt shout-out to:

 **Rybalov** , **ZePhantomReader** , **babaga he who laughs at anime** , for following this series after the prologue. And **Hollowsoul75** , **TenWings** , **mega1987** for being crazy enough to favorite it. **I love you all!** And the other 94 viewers as well! Thanks to you all I forced myself to put this chapter up 4 days faster than planned. I had no idea it would get as many views and viewers as it did.

And as a heads up, the story will occasionally switch to other points of view, to build the scenes and world as best as possible. The main focus will be Mato, but the world won't work if everyone else is cell-shaded people with no impressions after all. Please leave reviews, I appreciate all criticism as much, if not more than, thank yous. This is after all my first work and I am certain I need help.

 **Also, once again, a shout out to my friend CushionySiren3 and his story '** **The (Un)Forgettable Team TAPE'.**

Oh yeah, I use the metric system. Apologies for the confusion of those in the USA. If asked for it enough, I will possibly put the equivalents in parentheses. (Possibly because I don't like using parenthesis in stories, I feel it breaks the flow… But whatever my viewers want I will oblige with, so remember to send me those PMs or reviews!)

* * *

 _ **Remnant**_

 _ **Western Forest - On the Island of Patch**_

 _ **December 23rd, 2013 - Late Evening**_

Ruby was an emotional mess. It had been years since her mother, Summer Rose, passed away. But standing before her gravestone brought about the same amount of sorrow as it did when she fully realized what it meant that Summer had died.

She stared at the grave for a few more minutes before she turned around and walked away. She wasn't here to visit her mom, she had come because a pack of beowulf newborns had been spotted. Normally, her dad would be the one to come out here. Or Uncle Qrow. But they were both away on missions elsewhere.

So Ruby Rose, fifteen year old huntress-in-training had taken it upon herself to go clear them out. Patch might not have too many problems with Grimm, but it didn't house any real hunters or huntresses aside from Taiyang or Qrow. So when those sparse problems reared their head? That left the huntress-in-training Ruby and Yang, but Yang had graduated Signal and had moved out to Vale proper so as to get ready for her start at Beacon.

So here Ruby tread through the dead forest alone, snow crunching beneath her boots, as she headed towards the last sighting of the young Grimm. Not that it concerned her in the least. After the nine years of harsh training she had undergone with Qrow, all so that she could follow her mother's wishes. So she could do what Summer tried and failed to do. This 'mission' was laughable. She wouldn't even have to use Crescent Rose if it wasn't so late and she wanted to get home.

Even before arriving at the clearing where they had been spotted, she heard them around her. But she made no motion to change direction. Unless they attacked her, it would be wiser for her to attack them in the clearing, where she could take full advantage of her weapon. So she nonchalantly continued, as the amount of growls around her increased.

* * *

Mato was hurting. Sure, a lot of it was physical, having your body ripped apart to what she could only believe was the atomic level, to be transported to another world DEFINITELY hurt. But that had been going on for a couple of hours now, so she kinda got used to it, and tuned it out for the most part. She had plenty of experience with withstanding physical pain anyway. No, what hurt Mato was the last action of Black Rock Shooter. She had done the impossible, sacrificing herself to grant Mato the chance at the life that her lifelong partner had always wanted of her.

And it hurt.

Mato had done nothing but force Black Rock Shooter into painful situations, and down a path that went against everything she had ever wanted. But in the end, her stoic partner not only helped her in her journey, but even took the responsibility, chains, and end that came with it.

Instead giving Mato another opportunity at a free life.

As Mato felt her body literally reassemble itself, a cold wind caressing her as she felt gravity pull her down, she swore to herself and the stupid-stubborn-selfish-lovely woman one last life goal. She screamed it at the broken moon that stared back at her as she fell towards her new world. Her shout taking all her energy, a smile floated onto her pale lips as her consciousness faded.

* * *

Ruby had just finished dispatching the last of the beowulfs in the clearing. She was surprised at how many there had been. It had been a much larger pack than she had anticipated, even forcing her to use her good ammo, brought only in case of emergencies, loaded with the stronger red dust known as burst dust. As she finished ejecting her last clip and stowing away Crescent Rose though, her thoughts on the matter were shattered when a loud shout resounded throughout the clearing.

"I WILL LIVE!"

Ruby looked around, trying to pinpoint source of the shout, before a loud explosion resounded from the center of the clearing, sending a huge plume of snow into the air. Even before the snow had reached the peak of it climb, Ruby had Crescent Rose fully out again and poised to strike. Waiting as the snow fell back down and revealed its secret.

It was only a few moments till it had calmed enough to see that there were no Grimm around. So Ruby started approaching the point of explosion slowly. Her eyes widening in disbelief once she reached the edge of the small crater that hand been created. It wasn't the type of crater created by an explosion, no, it was the kind of crater created when a heavy or tough object hit the ground at high speeds. Which in this case was a pale girl in a pair of black shorts, gloves, knee high boots, string bikini top and jacket. A hood covering most of her head. A petite face framed by black hair.

Ruby stood there for all of five seconds observing the scene, trying to understand why such a lightly clothed girl was out in the middle of Grimm infested wood during winter. Then why she had fallen from the sky, clearly from a REALLY high altitude if the humanoid shaped crater she was lying in was any indication. And on the fifth second, when she noticed that she was still breathing, HOW she had survived.

But all of that was immediately pushed aside upon the realization that the girl was alive, and needed to be taken out of there to a warm place as or she would die of hypothermia. And if her pale skin was any indication, she needed warmth as soon as possible.

Ruby stowed Crescent Rose again, leaned into the small crater, and gingerly pulled the newcomer out. Attempting to keep her head and neck properly placed to avoid any damage in case the fall had hurt her. It was a startling revelation when she found it to be a pointless endeavor. The girl was completely unscathed.

Closing the jacket and wrapping the girl in her own red cloak, Ruby proceed to run towards her home. Sixty kilometers away, normally an hour transit for most with aura to push the human body beyond its limits.

Ruby got the pale girl home in just under two and a half minutes.

* * *

 _ **Taiyang Xiao Long's Home**_

 _ **December 24th, 2013 - Early Morning**_

For the first time in over eighty years. Kuroi Mato was slow to wake up. In her quest to merge and erase the 'other side', Mato had been incredibly punctual in waking up to feed herself, before heading back to sleep to continue her single-minded goal. She didn't even need an alarm clock after the first couple of months. Always waking up at the exact same second of the exact same set of hours each day, changing it up only as she physically aged and her body's needs changed, or when an event like the birth of her friend's children came about.

Till the last day, it creeped Yuu out how Mato would just suddenly go from sleeping, to walking around like if had been awake for hours. Yuu even joked about how she resembled robots in movies that suddenly opened their eyes and walked around.

As such, the drowsiness she felt as she opened her eyes to a blurry world, was a surprise to her.

Blinking away until the image before her resolved itself into a normal ceiling, slightly lit up from the yellow rays of the sun peeking in through the curtains, Mato sat up on the bed she occupied. She looked around, noticing how surprisingly empty the room was. Hosting only the bed she was in, a nightstand beside it, and a wardrobe in the corner. A single door lead into and out of the room, a curtained window behind her. Slowly Mato lifted the quilt and moved to get up, noticing a pair of strawberry print pjs. As she reached towards them and noticed her smooth pale hand and arm, the memories came back to her rather quickly.

Black Rock Shooter had given Mato a second chance at life in a different world, with her own body. Mato slowly got up, testing her new legs, but finding no problems she proceed to look down at her attire, noticing that she was in a black tank top with some kind of heart design in the front. And upon further inspection, noticed that the designs on her pants were actually some kind of pink flower petal, not strawberries. She headed towards the wardrobe in the hope that it held some clothing for her.

Upon opening it though, she stopped to look at herself in the half-length mirror attached to the doors. There stood Black Rock Shooter as Mato remembered her. Pale skin, bluish-black hair currently hanging down past her waist instead of in its usual irregular twin-tail. And those piercing blue eyes with the circular patterns. Mato smiled at seeing her in such a silly outfit instead of her usual black themed clothes, but froze when the image in the mirror copied her.

Mato knew that it was not Black Rock Shooter, that it was Mato seeing herself, but the fact that her reflection was smiling, that her usually emotionless 'other self' was smiling, the twinkle even reaching her normally dead eyes. It drove the point home like nothing else could, and nearly brought Mato to tears. She was dead, or would be soon, taking over the last vestiges of Mato's old life.

Mato collected herself quickly, recalling her promise to the shattered moon, herself, and more importantly the woman who never stopped loving her. She would live out the life that Black Rock Shooter had given her to the fullest. She smiled grandly again, her reflection copying her, even revealing the fangs that most didn't know were there, and decided that it suited her much more than crying or being emotionless. She was certain Black Rock Shooter would agree with her. So she resolved herself once more to live life to the fullest, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

With that she turned to the jacket that was hanging inside the wardrobe, their old black jacket, with the white stripe running down the sleeves and the same colored star on the back. Before she reached for it though, the door to the room opened and revealed a young girl dressed in a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings, a red cloak hanging from her shoulders.

"Oh my Oum! Your awake! Should you be getting up? What happ-"

Mato looked up to the young girl's face, staring into startling silver eyes on a cute face framed by black hair with red tints. Or would that be really dark red hair with some lighter tones? Mato had never been one to keep up with style… Or anything for that matter. Fully dedicated life consuming goal and all, had left her mostly socially inept when it came to fashion and its verbiage. Mato smiled as she laughed at that thought, she was nearly a hundred years old, and she was worried about FASHION lingo.

Mato did laugh out loud breaking the girl's mounting tirade after that last thought.

The young girl's, and after Mato's last thought, she realized that to her at least, EVERYONE would be a young girl, furthering her smile as she held back her laughter, look of fright morphed into one of relief as a smile suddenly appeared.

"So what's your name? Mine is Ruby Rose."

"Kuroi Mato."

Ruby smile turned into a frown of concentration, or confusion… both? "Black Clothed huh? That explains your outfit last night. I know that people like to name their children after colors after the great war, who then take said names into their outfits usually, but yours is a new one even by standards like my own." Her face then quickly morphed to one of shock, "AH! I am not saying it's weird though or anything! I actually think it is a nice name! It is very-"

"Miss Rose!"

"Eeep!"

"Calm yourself child, there is no need for that." Mato stated this while smiling in her grandmother tone. She may not have spent much time awake, but she still played with Yuu's grandkids, and spoke with those around her. She instinctively replied and acted as her mental age stated she should thanks to the small child before her. Which apparently confused and angered the youth before her.

"Hey! I not a child! I am fifteen years old, and a huntress-in-training. Besides, you look much younger than me! And are shorter too! You can't be more than one-hundred fifty centimeters."

That statement brought Mato back to her situation, and also a bit of confusion. ' _I could have sworn I was one-hundred sixty centimeters at the end, and Black Rock Shooter always looked a bit taller. Unless those boots held ten centimeter soles… I will have to check that out later.'_

"Apologies. Although I must state that short as I am, I am still physically your senior by a year."

' _Actually… wouldn't this body actually be the same age as I am mentally all things considered? Or is it really only a couple hours old since it was altered, then broken down, and recreated here?'_

Mato decided it was too confusing to think about things like that, and decided that she was physically sixteen, the age when she became the overseer, and mentally ninety-seven.

"Ah, right, I forgot to ask. But what were you doing out there in the middle of winter in such light clothing? And for that matter falling from the sky? And how did you survive the fall? Oh my Oum, are you some kind of awesome huntress with a semblance that allows you to fly through the air or survive such impacts without problem? And how much can you take before -"

"RUBY!" Ruby immediately clamped her mouth shut. "Thank you. You must learn not to just jump into a huge tirade like that. I have known you for less than five minutes and you have broken into no less than three of those. You will never find a lover like that."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

Mato just pinched the bridge of her nose a bit before continuing. "To answer your questions in order. I was out there, wherever there is, in the middle of winter, in light clothing, because it is the only clothing I have. Actually, the only physical thing I own in this world now that I think about it. I fell from the sky because that is where the transportation decided to recreate my body. I survived because I am tough, heal quickly, and have a ridiculous tolerance to physical pain at this point. Seeing as how I have no idea what a huntress is or a semblance, I am going to answer with a negative. And in regards to that last one, I mean that you constantly fall into a tangent thought like right now and run with it. Completely ignoring the other party or letting them get a word in edgewise."

"Okay, before I ask you about the first part, as that sounds like something that will probably be best AFTER breakfast. What does that have to do with me finding a lover? Not that I am looking for one."

"You will never be able to end up in any romantic relationship, since such a reaction is, for all intents and purposes, as one might say, 'putting your foot in your mouth'. You would greatly inconvenience the other party. As well as possibly causing misunderstandings for yourself, which you will then believe them to be true, and run with them. Leaving your partner behind in the dust, once again uncomfortable, as they might be shy and not want to point out the truth, since it would mean pointing out that you are wrong in your assumptions. Actually, regardless of wild tangents or long monologues, never make assumptions period, you will save yourself a lot of trouble in the long run."

' _Then again, seeing as how I am a nearly one-hundred year old virgin, I really shouldn't be saying anything about relationships... Oh, lovely, now I am thinking about dusty entrances and dry mammaries. Although considering how little this body has in regards to said area that last one may not be wrong anyway.'_ Mato blinked at her own thoughts. ' _Wow, I just realized that even if I had the perfect personality, which I probably don't all things considered, this body leaves a lot to desire… you would think that if you were recreating it to be able to live in another world, you might take advantage of said ability and make a few tweaks. Then again she probably had even less experience with what others may like, and even if she did, I don't think she would care with her personality, or lack of one... And what the hell, I don't recall talking to or making fun of myself before… Or did I, considering my only partner never really spoke to me as I fought, or ever really... It makes me seem insane… oh god, did Black Rock Shooter leave me her insane side and it merged with my own personality? No, she was more murder and destruction than black humor and talking to oneself... '_

Mato once again closed off that line of thought for another time as she faced Ruby. Who had changed her expression from that of a young pouting child to that of a serious businessman or detective somewhere in the conversation. Trying to sniff or wring out lies and truths from their targets. Mato made a mental note that this girl was probably more than she initially seemed.

Ruby released a small sigh, her expression faltering for a second, "I will take that into account. Now come, I will make some breakfast for the both of us. Then, if you are willing, I am curious to learn more about you Kuroi, it sounds like you have quite the unusual story to tell."

Mato smirked, definitely not a normal child.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those wondering of you who were too lazy to do the math. I have made it so that Ruby's top speed while using her speed semblance, is about 400m/s. Or about 70 meters beyond the speed of sound. Those smarties who did do the math, and realized this fact, as a preemptive answer to the question. No. Ruby does NOT create a sonic boom. Her semblance (along with most when you really think about it) is more of a reality breaker in this series. Like Rejectverse's Disco Wolf. Rather than just making her fast, she actually seems to slow down time to everything besides her, allowing her to travel through this slower world freely, while also speeding her up considerably (Although not to the speeds mentioned above. Those speeds are gained with a combination of her increased speeds and the reality bending bubble she seems to create around herself.).

This means she can do a few more things than in the series, like thinking on her feet quickly, (Instinctual plans created on the spur of the moment? More like she has a lot more time to think than most think possible.)

Like NOT make a paste of her internal organs. (Seriously, no one wonders how she can move that quickly without her internal organs shifting and rupturing from all the maneuvers she does while at such ridiculous speeds?)

And carry others with her without them being hurt by such abnormal speeds. (Seriously, I have seen quite a few fics that have Ruby pick people up and carry them, or shove them out of the way. Think about that, something going hundreds of meters per second slams into you. What happens? A big splatter, either from Ruby's body or the other party's. And carrying them? Same as the reasoning above.)

Now, to close up this explanation of Ruby's semblance. She does still in fact move ridiculously fast. As stated, her semblance is a reality breaker with a focus on speed. Granting her the ability to create something of a bubble around her with a different time dilation to the rest of the world, as well as boosting her speeds so that she do things like putting ridiculous amounts of force behind her swing when she decapitates a giant nevermore.

 **Side Note:** Unlike the cannon which seems to infer that Ruby has only trained for a couple of years at Signal. I am writing that she has been training under her uncle Qrow since she came to terms with her mother's death and decided to become a better huntress than her. To become the BEST huntress. I am certain I will be put these into the story eventually in flashbacks and whatnot. Especially once a pairing is decided for her, as revealing one's life is always a good way to deepen one's connections. But I wanted to inform you all in advance, so you understand why Ruby is going to be different from Cannon. 6-7 more years of intense PERSONAL (One v one, rather than classroom setting, as she was too young to go to said schools) training under a registered hunter, who we can only infer is good, if he has even a sliver of the talent Ruby and Yang have shown? Yeah, she is going to be good at using her weapons. ALL her weapons. Scythe, sniper, mind, body and environment.

Also, if any of you have problems with Ruby's lines, please give me suggestions. I actually have more difficulty with her lines than anyone elses. As cannon Ruby thought process are hard for me to emulate or capture, and trying to get a balance of that, and my own image of what she should be has been most depressingly difficult. I almost wanted to throw the idea of cannon Ruby out the window and just use my own interpretation of what she would have turned out as under said circumstances. Making this effectively an AU, instead of an altered tale… I might just do that anyway if this proves as consistently difficult… Please PM or Review with thoughts, comments or advice!


	3. 02: This Always Happens on the First Day

**A/N:** And now we start Chapter 2!

Before I go into anything else. THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Over 300 views and 175 viewers. 15 followers and 9 of you crazy and lovely enough to favorite it. I even got my first three reviews! Thank you again **senvisal** , **Drow79** , and **mega1987**!

I LOVE ALL OF YOU! You are the reasons I keep on writing this!

Also I completely forgot to inform you all of this, since there has not been any indication as to how the calendars work on Remnant, I will use the Earth Calendar and months, and I am just going to use 2013 as that is the year RWBY became a reality, so Ruby was born on 1998! In regards to Ch 0, and Black Rock Shooter/Earth, since the anime was created in 2012, and Mato was 12 at the time, she was born on 2000, hence the 2097 at the end of her first life. And Ch 0 is the only time I will use Earth, unless I have flashbacks inputted into the story… which I honestly had not planned to do.

As per usual, please tell me your thoughts or ideas, either through Review or PM!

Go check out **CushionySiren3** 's story ' **The (Un)Forgettable Team TAPE'** , I know it is an OC story, but it isn't anything like the standard fare, give it a shot.

And without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Taiyang Xiao Long's Home**_

 _ **December 24th, 2013 - Early Morning**_

Mato was lead through the door into a small hallway with a door right across from her own. Turning right to follow Ruby, she came into a large kitchen/living room combination, with a small table.A large glass of strawberry milk and large plate of cookies already situated on the table.

"Please sit at the table. I will have breakfast whipped up like _whoosh_." To further emphathize her point, Ruby followed through with peculiar hand movements, then ran to the fridge, gathering eggs, flour, butter, and a couple other things.

Mato merely nodded before taking a seat. As Ruby went and started heating a skillet, mixing some of the ingredients in a bowl.

'' _That is REALLY fast whipping...'_

While Ruby continued with her actions, which at this point really did look like she was buzzing around the kitchen, Mato found herself looking over the home.

' _It is a pretty big home. It even seems to have a second floor if the stairway is any indication. A large backyard as well. I am also glad it isn't too different from my own world if the food, large flat screen TV, and appliances are of any indication. I guess Black Rock Shooter wouldn't send me to a world where I would have difficulty adapting, would kinda defeat the purpose of enjoying my second life. Although I do wonder how we can communicate. This is clearly not Japanese… But I shouldn't know any language BUT Japanese… Did Black Rock Shooter know any other languages?'_

As Mato continued down that line of thought, Ruby came back with two plates stacked with pancakes, bacon, and eggs and set them down before each participant.

"I don't know what you would like to drink, but I have some milk, which I can flavor with strawberry powder and sugar if you would like. Or I have some Orange juice. Or water if neither of those work."

"Orange Juice would be lovely. And thank you for the meal. Actually, I am sorry that I haven't said this earlier, but thank you for having brought me here and taken care of me."

"Oh don't worry about it. I can't just leave a pretty girl out in the middle of Grimm infested woods to die." Ruby replied with a smile, which left her face as soon as she realized what it was the she had stated. But clearly she was already taking Mato's lesson to heart, for instead of digging herself deeper into her hole, she just turned around and headed for the fridge to get her the orange juice she had offered.

Mato decided not to make it hard on her 'rescuer', not yet knowing how the world she now resided in worked. "Nonetheless, thank you. Not everyone would have gone out of their way, to drag a stranger to their home, clothe and feed them. So thank you again." Mato replied with a large honest smile and a deep bow. Well as deep as one can while sitting in a chair with a table before them.

She saw Ruby get a slight blush, almost causing Mato to chuckle. "If your going to put it like that, then your welcome." She placed a glass of orange juice down in front of Mato and sat in her own seat. "Now then, dig in, we can continue after we have some energy in our system."

Mato didn't reply, merely clapping her hands together with an "Itadakimasu." And proceeded to jump into her bacon and eggs, waiting for Ruby to relinquish the syrup so that she could pour it on her own pancakes and dig into those as well. Both girls were completely silent, the only sound in the large room being when their utensils occasionally hit their plates. Before long, they were both done, and as Mato raised her head to finish the last of her orange juice, she vaguely noticed that the huge plate of cookies that had adorned the middle of the table was completely empty.

' _When did she get to those? She already had a few more pancakes than me to boot. So where did she fit them in as well?'_

Her thoughts went unanswered as Ruby exhaled and began what was for all intents and purposes, an interrogation.

"Well then, I have plenty of questions for you, but I imagine many will be answered if you just tell me your story. So how did you find yourself in that forest last night?"

Mato put down the glass and got ready, she had considered briefly what to tell the young girl in front of her, but decided to be completely open with the girl. She didn't think that Black Rock Shooter would drop her off in a random location, in the middle of nowhere, next to the one person who happened to be there and willing to take her in. Mato learned that true coincidences rarely happened.

"Before I begin, I just wish to tell you to hold all your questions till the end. And to answer any of my own as well."

"I can agree to that easily enough."

Mato then closed her eyes. Collecting herself and her thoughts. Before opening them again and beginning her tale. One that had never been shared with anyone else before except for her old dear Yuu.

* * *

 _ **Taiyang Xiao Long's Home**_

 _ **December 24th, 2013 - Late Morning**_

Mato's eyes teared up by this point. Ruby looked like she wanted to walk over and hug her, but restrained herself, not wanting to cause any problems at the moment.

"All I had left to do was die and let the power and existence of the overseer fade into oblivion. As we sat there, she told me that it was unfair that I had gone and suffered so much, for so long. Failing to live despite the great sacrifice I made. And then, instead of enjoying even the few meager months of freedom my decrepit aged body could grant me, that I had to end my life to finish the goal. I told her I didn't mind, but she apparently did. She took the power of the overseer from me, and told me to live a proper life. Next thing I know, my body is being ripped apart from what feels like the atomic level. As she tells me that she will take my place in the last task for the completion of our goal. She tells me again to live a proper life. And that it will apparently be in a different world, since my actions have made it impossible for the body created by the overseer's power to retain its existence in my own world."

Mato wipes the tears from her face.

"So that is my story. She gave me a new body, and sent me to a different world that would accept my existence, with the intent to live a second time. This time correctly. And it just so happened that my body was rebuilt in the skies above the forest you talked about. And I fell down, having no real way to stop myself from doing so. And even I did, no way to make use of it due to being unconscious from the transportation. There, you apparently found me, brought me here. And voila!"

Mato finished her long tale to Ruby, and sat there looking at the serious girl scrunch her eyebrows together as she contemplated everything.

"..." Ruby just sat there for a bit before a low whistle escaped her lips. "Short story then, just to make sure I got everything right. You are not from my world. Just arrived last night for the first time from your own. And not only do you not have a way back, even if you did find a way back, you would be rejected by the world and cease to exist." Ruby paused for Mato to answer, which she did with a stiff nod, as she was still getting her emotions back into check. Ruby nodded back and continued "Okay, and you plan to make full use of this second life here?" Mato merely nodded again. "Okay, before we go into the questioning from each side. Welcome to Remnant! That is the name of this planet. You are on an island called Patch, which is part of the kingdom of Vale. I will help you get everything you need to start living in this world, as well as answer any questions you might have of it. So welcome to the family!" Ruby cheered as she stood up and ran around to hug Mato.

"..."

' _...'_

...Mato was actually too stunned to think anything, much less reply to the sudden declaration and action. Her mouth hanging open as Ruby continued to give her a bone crushing hug.

Seriously, if it had been ANYONE else, it might actually break bones, as it was, Mato could feel her lungs deflate a bit from the intense pressure, and was starting to feel the symptoms related to asphyxiation. Not that her pale skin showed any change.

"..."

' _Great, now that I want to speak, I can't due to lack of oxygen. And it seems telepathy isn't working.'_

Mato tapped Ruby a couple of time, and made a few gurgling noises to try to get across the fact that she was being suffocated. Ruby, thankfully, seemed to have realised the situation after a couple of seconds and let go in a rush, apologizing profusely as she stepped back. Mato couldn't really focus on that though as she took in large lungfuls of air, ignoring the pain as her bruising, both external and internal quickly healed itself. By the second lungful of air, she was fine again, and turning back to Ruby, who was still apologizing.

"Ruby." Ruby once again shut her mouth. "It's okay, I might be an old lady, but this body is strong and young, it can take your hugs. Just make sure to let go after a few seconds to allow me to take in some oxygen. I am afraid to say that lack of oxygen might actually kill me."

Mato actually chuckled at that. Her lungs had been completely perforated several times, she had gone minutes without breathing, nothing but blood in her lungs and throat sometimes. So she wasn't actually concerned. But better to teach the poor girl with herself, then let the lesson be learned when she accidentally kills someone with a loving hug.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked, one of her eyebrows raising. Mato just chuckled again at the cute girl's reaction.

"The fact that love truly can kill." Ruby blushed at that and bowed her head to apologize again. "Don't worry about it, just make sure to keep track of how long you keep the hugs next time. And churn down the strength a bit on others. I don't know the average strength for humans in this world, but that would have been enough to break bones and rupture organs in my world." At that Ruby actually paled a bit. But Mato just laughed a bit and waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Don't worry, as I told you, and I am sure you realised, I am most definitely not your average human."

Ruby calmed down at that. Then regaining her serious expression sat down again opposite Mato.

"Well then, what questions do you have of me?"

Mato laughed, "What don't I want to know? I am in a new world, with new rules, new maps, new history. I know nothing of this world. Besides the fact that there are humans, that I can consume the food in this world, and that little girls have enough strength to break bears back in my old world. Better you ask me your questions, then start showing me a bit of your world. And maybe if you have some books, I can get a bit of information on your world's history, culture, geography, etcetera, etcetera."

Ruby nodded, "That makes sense. Well... Just a couple of questions. But before that, most little girls CANNOT break bears with hugs. I am also NOT a little girl." Mato started chuckling, "Although I am younger than you, and a girl. I am still taller than you. So not little." Mato continued chuckling, but nodded her head in agreement. "Ok. First, I am sorry for my actions back there, but I want to know if you are okay with my assisting you to be part of this world. Considering you have no one else to help you, I wouldn't feel right letting you go out there without it. But I still need to ask you, since you are …" Ruby grinned at this, "old enough to make such a decision for yourself."

Mato just chuckled again, "Revenge for being called child and little girl? I am sorry, I will have to apologize in advance, but despite my new opportunity, and everything. I still lived as a pseudo grandaunt for over forty years. Plus you are an adorable little one. Although I must acquiesce and say that you taller than me, and based on your actions so far, clearly not a child, at least not truly." Mato herself schooled her expression and looked at Ruby dead in the eyes. "Nonetheless, please accept my apologies in advance again for any slip of the tongues I might have. If it is any consolation, to me, EVERYONE will be a child, and I will probably say as such." Ruby chuckled at the end there and nodded her head as well. "Well then. Back to your question, not only am I completely fine with your declaration. But I am overjoyed and immensely thankful. Both for having believed me, accepted me, and even reached out to further assist me. If it isn't too strange for you to have a ninety-seven year old family member who happens to look like a sixteen year old. Then I accept it all."

Ruby burst out laughing at that last one, "Let us keep your age as sixteen, because you are right. That is a bit weird. And I don't think anyone else would accept the truth as easily as myself. Maybe Uncle Qrow after a deeper investigation. But most others would shun you as insane." She took a breath to steady herself after the laughter calmed down. "Well then. I will contact my Uncle actually, and explain the situation to him, so that we can get you some papers. Probably fit you into our family as being adopted or something from a lost town or village, not too unusual or difficult. Just be prepared for a bit more in depth and intense investigation. Although being as old as you are, I am sure you have years of wisdom to pull from to aid you." Ruby chuckled again.

Mato just smiled, "Yes I do, let us start with 'respect your elders', and don't make hidden jabs at their intellect or ability. I might have to force you into seiza and start droning into one of those hours long lessons we grannies are known to give."

Ruby just chuckled and raised her hands in surrender. "I give, I give. Well then. I have plenty of questions for you. but we have time to get them all cleared out. We should start getting the ball rolling on settling you in. The room you were in can be yours. It was my sister Yang's, but she has moved out to start studying at Beacon in a few months. And I travel to Signal by foot from here to avoid wasting money in renting a place near it. And to also train myself."

"Train yourself? Ah yes, you did say something similar before. Huntress-in-training was it not? What is that?"

Ruby got a sparkle in her eye at that resembled stars in the night sky. ' _...Is that normal? How did she even do that?'_ Mato's thoughts were interrupted by Ruby's exclamation. "It is my dream. Hunters and Huntresses are the COOLEST! They go around protecting everyone from the monsters of Grimm. Letting people live in peace. And I am training to be one, so is my sister. She is heading to Beacon, the greatest school for training hunters. I will be able to go as well in two years when I finish up in Signal. Then, I will be the GREATEST HUNTRESS EVER!"

Mato merely giggled, which was a first in decades, at Ruby's enthusiasm and how quickly she shifted from professional to child. "That sounds great, although normally I suppose I should say something along the lines of 'you shouldn't do something so dangerous' as a proper granny would. But you have already shown yourself not to be a child, and as such can make such a decision by yourself. And for that matter, I wasn't much older when I made a similar life changing decision." Mato's eyes took on a strange quality as she looked at Ruby, "But now I am curious as to what these monsters are. I may not do anything to change your mind or stop you, but you have to forgive me for being worried nonetheless."

Ruby merely grinned, "You don't have to be worried, I have fought them before and am strong, I have been training for a long time after all." Ruby let her grin drop for a moment. "And it is strange... You really did feel like what I imagine a grandmother would feel like for a moment." Her eyes took on an almost wistful appearance for a second, tugging at Mato's heart strings before it quickly disappeared and the grin resurfaced. "Strange considering you appearance. Which by the way, aren't you too skinny and pale? Unless everyone is like that in your world. If so, I am sorry again. As for the monsters, there are some books that I can show you with some images." That said, Ruby rose from her seat and started picking up the plates and utensils. "Let me just clean up here first, and call Uncle Qrow, then I will lead you to our town's library to get some books."

Mato rose as well, another smile gracing her face. She almost scoffed as a thought came unbidden to her mind, ' _I have been here less than twenty-four hours, and have already smiled more than I have in the last couple decades… Thank you, for everything. I won't fail you again.'_ "I will go change out of your pajamas so that I can join you. I am eager to see everything about this world. And for the record, no. I am definitely unique in appearance. I am a bit miffed myself with how skinny and disproportionate this body is. As well as how pale it is. But I must admit that I don't have any grounds to complain. It was a gift from a dearest friend, and an opportunity I didn't know I had. So I will just take it."

Ruby didn't answer as Mato went back down the hallway, and into the room on the left. heading to the wardrobe to change.

* * *

Mato had changed back into Black Ro-… into her own clothes ' _These are mine, and this is my body now. I need to stop thinking of it any other way.'_ Once again a bit miffed at the fact that the only thing she had for a top was the string bikini. So she put the pajama shirt back on over it, and sealed her jacket over it all. She went and tied up her hair in the irregular twintails that Black Rock Shooter always seemed to favor. It was the least she could do for her, plus, it wasn't too different from what Mato favored back in the day. ' _It also looks quite good on me.'_ Then walked back out to find Ruby waiting for her.

"Come on, it is a small walk to the town from here."

Mato nodded as Ruby lead her outside, locked the door, and continued through a winding path towards the town visible from here. It seemed that Ruby's home was located on a rather high position, quite a distance from both the town, and any other residence. She wondered why, but decided not to question it as she observed everything from where she was at. The town was to the left of the home's entrance. It had a decent wall bordering it entirely, its back to the large sea. The sun had risen almost completely past the horizon, painting the entire scene in its golden rays. it was breathtaking.

Ruby stopped and turned back when she noticed that Mato was not following her. The sight of Mato staring wide eyed, a smile on her lips, the wind picking up her hair and pushing it back, was as beautiful to Ruby as Mato's own vision that the sun painted on the town and sea. Sadly, both of their attention was taken by the sudden interruption of a man running and screaming at them.

They both turned in the opposite direction of the town, to the dead forest behind them, or to the right of the home's entrance. A thickly dressed man rushed out of it as if demons chased him. A second later Mato realised that demons really were indeed chasing him as a couple of shadows burst from the trees behind him. They ran on all fours, snouts reminiscent of wolves, but with limbs that were far too long and improperly jointed to be any terrestrial wolf that Mato had ever heard of. But more damning than that was its pitch black body, and pulsing red eyes. Eyes that showed nothing but hatred and hunger.

It only took an instant for Mato to calm herself and to start sprinting to the fleeing man's aid. When she saw Ruby already behind him, swinging a giant mechanical scythe at the closest creature. Which Mato realised must be the monsters of Grimm. The man kept running as Mato quickly passed him, but fast as she was, by the time she reached Ruby, she had already dealt with all five of the monsters. It had taken all of three seconds to get to her side for Mato. And Ruby had dealt with the issue. Mato couldn't help but smile at the youth as she turned to face her.

"Told you I can take care of myself and any Grimm I run across." Ruby returned with a smile of her own.

"So you did, but wow, if all hunters and huntresses are as fast as you, I really will feel old and decrepit, considering I should have been faster and stronger than pretty much any human back in my world."

Ruby started laughing, "Don't worry, no one is as fast as me. It is my semblance after all. But all the other hunters and huntr-" They were interrupted by the yelling of the man who had just passed them.

"RUN AWAY! FOLLOW ME TO THE TOWN! THERE IS AN ARMY OF GRIMM COMING!"

Mato looked towards Ruby, who was about to reply when they heard the first howl. Immediately they both turned towards the direction of the woods. Where another joined the first. Followed by ten more, thirty more, hundreds more. The immense amount of howls made the very land they stood on quiver in response.

' _No. That is the stampede of hundreds of these things.'_

Mato turned to see if Ruby would flee, but she held her scythe in preparation. But even Mato could tell the look of concern that graced those features.

"Ruby, we should follow the man to the safety of the town."

Ruby defiantly shook her head. "I can't. There has to be hundreds of Grimm out there coming over. The town wall is strong. But the militia doesn't have the strength to fend off this many before it collapses. And all the hunters and huntresses on this island are temporarily away on missions. Which means that I am currently the highest ranking person on this island. And I am responsible for all their lives. I need to keep them away from the town for as long as possible." Nodding towards her house right behind them, "And I have boxes of ammo in my house right here, so it is the best place for me to fight. You should start heading down."

Mato merely looked at the serious warrior, sweat starting to form on her brow. Keep them away as long as possible. In other words thin them out as much as possible. Which meant that Ruby did not expect to be able to kill them all. And she would not be heading to town until they were all dead. An unusual amount of emotion took Mato at that moment. It shocked her for a moment, but it only took a couple seconds to understand that what she was feeling was perfectly natural.

' _I don't know how effective I will be in this world, so I am sorry if the Second Life you gave me ends so soon. But there is no way in Hell I am going to continue living at the cost of another brave, pure girl's life. I already have yours, and that is one too many. I will not add a second.'_

"Then we wipe them out here." She heard herself reply to Ruby in a most serious and cold voice. Ruby turned to her preparing to question her, or argue with her, but Mato didn't let her. "Then we can head to town and check-out some books from the library. Plus, if it wouldn't be too much, I also need a bit of clothes. Don't want to keep stealing yours."

Ruby was dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open as she tried to formulate a reply. But at that moment their prey had just broken through the tree line, in a slow purposeful pace. Ruby immediately turned her attention back to the Grimm, and prepared to dash into the huge numbers to draw their attention away from Mato. Of course. Mato had other plans.

Putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Stand back a bit, I want you to cover my sides while I take care of the front." Once again she turned to argue, when Mato's left eye burst into blue flames, and the atmosphere around her changed drastically. Even Ruby took a step back from Mato instinctively thanks to the cold, almost empty killing intent that washed over everyone. Even the beowulfs froze in their pace for a moment. That moment was all Mato needed to arm herself.

Raising both arms straight up into the air, a blue light came from her palms, which then expanded in rings that started coalescing into a black shiny metal. Some of the rings became belts of ammo around circular casings, which were then covered up by more metal, three poles extended from the large base, each one quickly wrapped in more rings, long edge supports were attached to all the rings from the base, holding it all in place, as a giant cylinder that briefly showed itself to be solely filled with wound up ammo belts, appeared and attached to opposite end of the base on each vulcan. After all of that was complete, a large spike attached itself to the bottom of each heavy vulcan, which Mato then drove into the ground, holding the vulcans in place, firmly aiming the spinning barrels at the red eyed shadows before her.

For a moment, silence dominated the field. None seemed able to grasp what had just happened.

Then the expressionless face broke, a large smirk appearing opposite the crackling blue flame.

The Grimm barely had time to flinch before Mato pulled back both triggers completely.

* * *

 **A/N:** HAHA! Finally we get to some good stuff! ...next week. Sorry for the cliffhangerish ending there, but as I write these chapters, they all play out as an animated episode. So, I felt this was a perfect place to end this week's episode. That smirk and the scene of her fingers fully pulling the triggers? Beautiful in my mind.

Of course, please tell me your thoughts on the chapter, either in Review or PM. Many of you have even asked me questions, which I have gladly answered so long as they did not spoil anything.

That said, a bit of info here for those who didn't ask me the questions.

In this story, as you can see, Mato still has use of her ability to summon her weapons from nowhere. Only, this time it is not limited to Rock Cannon and Black Blade. I have deigned to add to her repertoire, Seven-Shots from her BRSBeast form, as well as Insane Cannon Lance and Insane Blade Claw. Although she will need to be using her purple flame for those two.

On that note. As you can see, Mato's blue flame is not exactly the same as in the anime. This one is acts more like BRS the Game did. Where it ignites when she gets serious, or into true combat mode. Think of it as her version of adrenaline. Since she really doesn't get it otherwise. Over eighty years of death match level combat leaves you kinda not getting that excited over such things. Meaning she WILL NOT use the flame often. Only when, and pardon my french, shit hits the fan… (Or when she wants to troll people.)

As stated, the purple flame will be present in this series as well. And I plan to also use the red flame. But that is for MUCH later. I already completed Arc 1 (I need to edit each chapter heavily, so don't ask me to post it early, but enough reviews, viewers, and followers/favorites might give me the motivation to cut back on my sleep and post early like I did for Chapter 01) and it isn't used.

Blue is a cold, calculating flame. I try to instill the feelings that Thanatos from the Persona series invokes. Like the god of death itself is there to reap your souls. And it is just a job for him, nothing personal.

I will explain the others as they come up. Till next time!


	4. 03: Peaceful Life? I Think Not

**A/N:** My Oum… You guys have are spoiling me. 300 viewers, of which 20 of you are following and 15 favoriting. Because I was so happy at this, I present to you Chapter 03 almost a week earlier. I honestly hadn't expected for this story of mine to garner so much interest. But you guys have gone and hit two of my goals, nay, dreams, since I didn't expect to reach them so soon. I felt I would have 100 viewers within a couple of weeks. Not with a single day. And 20 followers? Much less nearly the same amount of favorites? I expected that after a month or three. Not after Chapter 02 by the end of the first week.

Now then we finally get into a little action! I will have the pace move a bit quicker after this chapter. As for the reason that I placed Red a couple of months before Yellow and then S1E1, it was mostly to give Mato time to acclimate herself to this world.

Also, a double thank you today. One to **'elfenlied1012'** and his stories, **'Snowy Vale'** and **'Melting Vale'**. And one to **'Cavetroll001'** and his story, **'Steamed Petals'**. Their stories have helped me with ideas for world and back-story building, as well as fighting techniques, aura description and usage, and personality. In particular, **'elfenlied1012'** helped me with Weiss's character (One of the absolute best iterations of her character in my most humble opinion.), and **'Cavetroll001'** with Ruby's (Which thankfully matched my idea that she should be much more composed than the web-series showed her as. I won't spoil his story, but a great one if you like Ruby acting as she SHOULD, instead of an eight year old in the body of a fifteen year-old.) As a thank you, I have cemented White Rose as the second pair. (And posted their names and stories here to shamelessly promote them as well. XD )

And as per usual, please check out **CushionySiren3's** story **'The (Un)Forgettable Team TAPE'**. I am telling you, it is a great OC story. And Eve is the absolute cutest and most adorable character ever. (To the point that I have actually commissioned artwork for her… Eve needs to be brought to the world!)

...Ummm… Got carried away there. Without further ado, I bring you Chapter 03 as a **HUGE** thank you to **ALL** of you. **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Outside Taiyang Xiao Long's Home**_

 _ **December 24th, 2013 - Late Morning**_

Ruby Rose was stunned. In her defense, so were the beowulfs being ripped to pieces. Already dozens had been torn to shreds, and most were still trying to figure out what was happening. Ruby couldn't blame them for it either. She was trying to do the same.

One moment, it was peaceful, she was planning on bringing her new friend and adopted cousin or sister, who was actually more of an awkward grandaunt in the body of a teenager, into town to do some clothes shopping, and getting a few books from the library to start getting her familiarized with the world. The next it was interrupted by some Grimm attacking them.

Then Oum's balls dropped and loosed an army of Grimm, literally at her doorstep. She was already apologizing to her family, Dad, Yang, Uncle Qrow, and Mom for failing them and not being able to complete her dream that they helped her towards.

The next moment Mato decided to die beside her. Ruby was astonished to say the least. Pissed the moment immediately afterwards. But before she could even start arguing with the insane woman, her entire body was assaulted with one of the strongest killing intents she ever felt, and had retreated a few feet instinctively.

Even Qrow and some of the stronger Grimm she had come across could only put out a portion of what she felt at that moment. And she had never felt one that was so… cold. Normally when one releases KI, the other party feels their anger, rage, and in many cases sorry. Mato's was unlike any of those, it was a cold, empty KI. It was telling her that she would die. Nothing else, it didn't tell you that you would die because they were angry, or because you took all that mattered from them. No, it was like looking at a true reaper, at Death itself. It would kill you, simply because that was what it would do, nothing personal.

Thankfully it immediately dispersed and Ruby was able to look back at Mato. Only to be further shocked into silence. A blue flame was rising from her left eye. Those circular rings all focused on the Grimm before her. It was then that Ruby noticed that the killing intent hadn't dispersed, it was just directed. Those eyes holding them all in place as they vowed complete destruction upon them.

If Ruby had been shocked by the killing intent, those Grimm were absolutely petrified. But there is only so much that glaring could do, so Ruby shook herself together and prepared to attack them while they were caught in Mato's gaze. Preparing to rush the beowulfs in an attempt to help push them back.

She needn't have bothered.

Mato proceeded to calmly create a pair of heavy gatling guns from seemingly thin air, and aimed them into the army before her. Ruby was honestly getting tired of all the surprises and her mind was already marking such things as normal to allow it to continue functioning without anymore interruptions.

The world erupted into gunfire, ichor and gore before Ruby's mind settled back into place.

* * *

 **Path to Patch Town from Taiyang Xiao Long's Home**

 **December 24th, 2013 - Early Afternoon**

Mato had been firing non stop into the army of shadows for nearly forty minutes now.

They had been forced to backpedal the entire time. The army of Grimm just kept charging without a care to their health, into the deadly storm of bullets that her Rock Cannons unleashed into their midst. Ruby was a blur beside her, shooting at them with what Mato now realized was a sniper-scythe, or cutting them down when they got too close to her flanks. But they kept being pushed back.

'But we sure as hell have made them pay for every inch they gained. I think we have already killed more of these things than Dead Master had skeletons to send against Black Rock Shooter back in the day.'

"MATO! There too many in the house now, I can't get any more ammo!"

Mato looked over to Ruby who had shouted that over the ever increasing whine of Rock Cannon's gatling version, then over to her home for a day, as the combined weight of the Grimm's bodies brought it down even as she looked at it. Realizing it as a lost cause, Mato directed her right Rock Cannon to the home and fired upon it. Hoping to hit whatever ammo was left there, or anything capable of going boom.

"MATO! I know the house is down but why are you making it worse!? Did you dislike it that much? It isn't the prettiest, but it was definitely a cozy and war-"

Ruby's tirade was interrupted by the explosion Mato was hoping would happen. It was actually much worse than she expected and dealt quite the concussive wave, killing a score of the beasts, and knocking down many more. It actually stilled the non stop onslaught for a moment. A beautiful moment where they both took a deep breath and observed the scene hoping that it would stay stagnant.

Well, at least they would have if Mato wasn't still firing her left Rock Cannon at the mass of wriggling bodies. Bringing the right vulcan to bear again, Mato turned around to Ruby and lifted just her right eyebrow, perfectly conveying her comment towards the carnage the explosion caused.

Ruby didn't even bother opening her mouth, instead replying by swinging Crescent Rose over head, decapitating one of the beowulfs who took advantage of their distraction to close in on their left flank. Mato quickly lifted her weapons, and jumped back to gain some more distance, before she continued raining death into the enemy lines.

"SO! Is this kind of thing normal? Or is this some kind of special festival event? Because I am pretty sure we have killed at least a couple thousand of these things, and I don't see an end to it."

"No, not normal. I know there are usually a couple hundred Grimm - on this island. -Possibly a couple thousand. But they are usually spread - out across the entire thing. - - This combined group? Unusual to say the least. - But hey! At least they are - only beowulfs. This island has no - other - kind of Grimm. So even - if the entire island worth - of Grimm decided to attack us right now. We - should be done soon. - - Also - I don't want to jinx it - but - - - HOW MUCH AMMO DO YOU HAVE!?" Ruby replied, her sentences broken up every time her scythe took another life, sometimes many in one swing.

"Oh, good to know. That probably means that we won't be bothered by them after this. We will be able to enjoy shopping for some clothes to replace my empty wardrobe, and the wardrobe itself. You will be able to get some clothes to replace the ones the beowulfs tore to pieces. And then we can enjoy some ice cream with a couple books from the library. Then head into a hotel to -"

Mato's bored drawl was interrupted by a different kind of screaming coming from behind them, Mato wasn't even able to turn around before Ruby had gripped her by the waist and attempted to drag her away. If Mato hadn't let go of her Rock Cannons, making them disappear, she probably would have failed, but Mato decided that if Ruby wanted to tackle her, or carry her out of the way of something. It was probably best to let her.

'Thank you combat instincts and experience.'

No sooner had Mato let go of her weapons, that she found herself nearly twenty meters away held by Ruby, and watched as the entire area they were in begin to explode. Wave after wave of missiles landing in a standard carpet bombing pattern. After the first wave cleared the entire field for a couple hundred meters in length, four giant jet like plane things showed up. Mato had never seen any like it, but it looked like a combination squat cargo plane, with large rotating jet engines, one on each of the wings. Bristling with missile pods and two large vulcan guns that actually looked bigger and heavier than even her own.

Mato turned around to Ruby, smiling from ear to ear. "Well you were right. We did finish soon. Now about that ice cream?" Mato's face suddenly frowned. "Wait. There is ice cream in this world, right?" Letting the tension of battle leave her, her flame faded.

Ruby just stared at her newest friend and future family member in complete bewilderment. "Yes there is ice cream. And why are you so calm? We have been fighting for three quarters of an hour against enormous odds, and you are acting like we just finished window shopping."

Mato shrugged. "Because I have faced worse. Neither of us even received a single scratch. Granted, your house did blow up. But still not too bad all things considered. And if you must know. Ice cream is one of my guilty pleasures. When things were down, I ate ice cream. When things were up, I ate ice cream." Mato shrugged again. "Ice cream is just like that for me. I am sure you have something similar."

Against Mato's expectations, Ruby actually turned serious and nodded, her arms crossed in front of her after having already stowed Crescent Rose. "You are right. Cookies are like that for me. You can never have enough cookies. So we should definitely go get Ice Cream with cookies first. Then we can figure out where we are sleeping and what we are doing afterwards."

"I would love to join you for that girls," a new voice said from behind the two. Forcing them to turn around to look at the black leather clad and cloaked male behind them. "Although I want something a bit stronger as well after the scare I just got."

"UNCLE QROW!"

Mato watched as Ruby simply appeared around the newcomers waist, hugging him in what she could only expect to be an even worse version of the bear hug she herself had been dealt with earlier that day. She stared in amusement as Ruby afterimage disappeared from beside her, and the newcomer fought to break Ruby's grasp before she broke his spine. Thankfully Ruby ended the hug faster than she had with Mato, and let the poor man catch his breath.

"I am glad you are learning so quickly Ruby. First you avoid going into winding tirades, and now you are avoiding murder by hugs. You are making granny proud." Mato dabbed at the fake tears on her eyes.

"Stop calling yourself granny! Seriously! Out of ALL the things you could use, all the kick-ass lines you could spout. THAT is your choice? And I won't kill anyone with hugs!"

"You won't kill anyone anymore, thanks to having had it pointed out before you crossed that line. I can only imagine this poor child's gravestone. 'Beloved Uncle, killed by loving hug.' Sweet as they may sound, it also looks really, really bad. On that note, although I have pretty much figured out who he is from your shout and actions. It is the first time we are meeting, so please be a good girl and introduce us."

Ruby pouted at Mato's reply, which only intensified once she heard Qrow's chuckle. "Mato, this is Uncle Qrow. My teacher in the art of being a badass, and the one who is paying for our meals today. Uncle, this is Kuroi Mato, the girl I told you about on the phone. The one who is actually a hundred year old granny in the body of teenager."

Mato faced Qrow and bowed a bit, "A pleasure to meet you Qrow, and my thanks for the splendid timing. We were getting so bored of shredding Grimm and wanted to go enjoy a girl's day out." Qrow openly laughed at that. Smiling, Mato turned to Ruby, "And Ruby, it is most egregious to lie about a woman's age. I am still only ninety-seven. Which should really be kept between us since as you stated, I look sixteen anyway."

"You look quite a bit younger actually." Responded Qrow in between the dying breaths of his laughter.

"I will ignore that comment young man as a courtesy to your timely assistance in our battle today. But you must curb such comments and keep them to yourself, otherwise you will one day end with a furious woman repeatedly testing her new equipment on you."

Qrow started laughing again when Mato's stern face turned into a twinkling grin halfway through her reply. "I am sorry about that. And although I still have many questions for both of you, there is a time and a place. Now come, the ships are going to be doing a couple more sweeps to make sure they finished off all the remaining Grimm, so we are hiking it to town, and telling them the good news. Good job you two though, if you hadn't held them for so long, we would have a lot more casualties than just the miner's friends."

Ruby got serious again, "So the man that ran past us had already lost his friends by the time he reached us."

"Don't get down on yourself, short of clairvoyance, you would not have been able to save them. And they died making a path so that the man could run and warn the town. He was the fastest of them, so they put their hopes on him and did their part. And then you two gave him and us enough time to do our part." Qrow put an arm around Ruby as they walked down the winding path to the port town. Ruby merely nodded her head, and continued walking.

Mato looked back at the smoking corpses behind them and the four ships that flew in the air.

'You would think that someone who loves me and wants the best for me, would send me to a peaceful world...' Mato shook her head, grinning, 'Then again, that would be boring, and that kind of life wouldn't be worth it.'

Mato turned around once again, and trotted after her first two acquaintances of Remnant.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok. So it was rather short, and didn't have much action. Sorry about that, there is only so many ways you can describe a girl with two gatling guns facing an army of soulless beasts with no hesitation to throw away their lives to the unending stream of high caliber bullets ripping their bodies into pieces. At least only so many ways before it starts becoming an info dump. I promise that proper fights, in other words, fights against STRONG Grimm, or against other hunters/huntresses will be more detailed. I actually just finished writing a rather nice one between Weiss and an Alpha Beowulf, and one between Mato and … well, I can't actually say it without spoiling the story a bit. But needless to say, there will be better detailed fights in the future.

I might also make a flashy fight between a character and a bunch of weaklings if I decide to give the character a handicap. Like Ruby killing a group of Beowulfs without Cresent Rose and her semblance. But those are for another day.

As stated at the beginning, starting next chapter, expect time skips. I will be fast forwarding the story a bit, until we hit day 1 at Beacon. That is not to say that there will be nothing during those time jumps. Oh no.

Certainly, some of it will be obvious things, like Mato reading up on her new world's geography and history, etcetera etcetera, but I will have some events in between there, that will almost resemble noodle incidents… only that they WILL be explained given time. Thanks to the power of FLASHBACKS!

All of this is being done to build specific characters, the world, and the plot when I feel it would be most beneficial. Think of it, as adding a bit of mystery to the story. Wouldn't be as fun if I just went ahead and told you the plot and ending of the story now, right?

Well then, once again **THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!** And till next chapter. Which should be posted on Thursday (My original schedule.) unless by some miracle we hit my next dream goal before then. Who knows, you guys already shocked me with reaching them FAR before I literally even dreamed of getting them. So maybe the third goal will be met far prior to expectations as well.

Oh, and please don't forget to Review or send me a PM if you have thoughts, questions, or comments. I take all, negative, neutral, or positive.


	5. 04: Welcome to the Family (Business)

**A/N:** This one will mostly be Mato getting squared away in this world with the help of Qrow and Ruby. And how she will be sent to Beacon with Ruby. Yup, you read right. I always thought it was ridiculous that she was accepted to Beacon from just that little scuffle with some worthless thugs in a Dust Robbery. So I am putting more background as to why Ozpin REALLY brought Ruby into Beacon.

Once again, a shout out to my friend **CushionySiren3**. Go check out his story, ' **The (Un)Forgettable Team TAPE'**! Don't judge it for being an OC story. It is very well constructed and written. And more importantly, it is interesting (With no Mary or Gary Sues) and cute.

Now without further ado, **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Port Town of Patch**_

 _ **December 24th, 2013 - Afternoon**_

It had been a long walk from the remains of the battlefield to the port town. But Mato had enjoyed it immensely. Despite his claims, Qrow only asked a few questions of them both. After that he was quiet for a few minutes, before nodding his head and turning to view Mato fully.

"Well then. Welcome to Remnant, and to the family. Although it is a stiff drink to take. Ruby believes you, and she is no fool. Plus, you went out of your way to protect her and unknown innocents against untold odds. That is enough in my book to give one the benefit of the doubt. I will start getting the paperwork squared away."

Ruby took this opportunity to jump towards Mato and hug her, strong, but not bone shattering or lung damaging as before. "YAY! We are gonna have so much fun together! We shall hunt Grimm, eat cookies and ice cream, go over weapons - which I really want to see yours by the way, it was SUPER awesome, coming out all CLANK PANG CLUNK from nowhere and then BRARARARAAANNNGGG! And you were ripping them apart. How did you do that? And you never answered how much ammo they have. Those canisters didn't look big enough for that much ammo. I mean they were big, but not THAT big, so som-"

Mato had raised her hand to interrupt Ruby in the middle of her spinning, hand waving, and vibrating actions. "I know I told you not to go into tirades like that child." This immediately brought Ruby down, her head looking at the ground before her, although the cute pout that graced her features showed that she wasn't COMPLETELY regretful, and just a bit … well, pouty.

' _I need to increase my vocabulary, badly. Eighty years of talking with Black Blade and Rock Cannon has left me pretty socially inept… then again, I AM supposed to be a teenager anyway. I am sure I can get away with a few repetitions instead of being verbose all the time.'_

Mato chuckled, "I will be more than happy to show you my weapons in depth later. And to help lift your spirits, I have a couple other things beside the Rock Cannons I used this time around." She had to stifle another chuckle as Ruby's head jumped straight back up, her silver eyes shining at the thought of inspecting her weapons, or that there were more than just what was shown. Mato wasn't quite sure yet, but she felt she would find out in time. ' _After all, we are family now, no?'_ That thought brought a warm feeling, as well as some guilt, reminding her of Yuu. But she didn't let the guilt show in her expression.

At this time Qrow raised his voice. "I already saw how good you were based merely on the amount of bodies left by the time we got there. But I must ask, why do you have so much weapons, and are so adept at using them?" Qrow had asked that with a tone of voice that made it seem as if it was a passing curiosity. The steel in his eyes betrayed the severity of it, and that it was another one of his interrogative questions.

Mato just took it in stride, a family member protective of his niece, and curious about his new adopted… niece? Aunt? ' _We will have to get that cleared up soon… Mostly in my head. Who knew this would be so much trouble… Then again, who knew travelling to another world and living again from your youth, in your partner's near indestructible body which could call upon massive death and destruction was even possible?'_ "In the world I resided in, my position was a powerful one as I had told you. I imagine it should be obvious to you that would mean many others would be interested in said power." Qrow's eyes quickly changed into those showing a mix of sympathy and guilt. "Don't feel bad. Under normal circumstances, no one would have cared about me. It was due to the fact that I wanted to get rid of said position that I became a target. So it was my decision that lead to such a solitary and dangerous life. It kinda helped though that I was practically immortal."

"Immortal?" Ruby was the one to interrupt this time. "What do you mean?"

This time Mato frowned a bit in concentration, trying to figure out how to word this. " I am, or was… capable of healing really quickly. Injuries that would prove fatal to others, were healed faster than one might blink. Limbs could be regenerated, even having part of my skull crush or blasted off could not kill me so long as I didn't wish for it." At this point, despite Ruby's rapidly paling face as she realised the true connotation of those words, Mato continued with one more line. Her eyes deadly serious, "And I never did, I couldn't, I had a goal to accomplish, and too much at stake."

Mato looked over her new family members. Ruby remained pale, eyes darting back and forth between herself and the ground, clearly wanting to ask something. Qrow's face was normal, but his eyes darted between Ruby's and her own, probably hosting the same question. It was Ruby who squeaked the question past slightly quivering lips after a couple more seconds. "Did it hurt? Did you feel the pain?" Her eyes pleading that the answer would be a negative.

Sadly Mato couldn't answer as the pure child wished. She would not. She learned a lifetime ago what such lies could do. And so she wasn't. The girl would understand and continue living with the answer. "Yes." Even Qrow's stoic expression wavered, but he maintained it after a bit of an effort. Ruby's though looked to be frozen in terror. Mato couldn't help but reach out and give the girl a one-armed hug as they continued walking. "Don't worry about it too much. The pain helped me, since it forced me to get better at avoiding it. And eventually I got really good at not getting hurt. Which will be useful since I doubt I have the same advantageous this time around."

' _I really should confirm the limits and abilities of this body later. I know it is her body, but she did say she had changed it, adapting it to this world. So I shouldn't get complacent and assume that it is what it once was.'_

"That is a good point to bring up." Qrow spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I realize you have great abilities in combat. But as you said, this is your second life. And you spent the first one fighting. What do you want to do this time around?"

This brought Mato up short. Having not actually thought about that thoroughly. Or rather at all. ' _Doesn't help that this is still technically the first day of my new life, it hasn't all quite settled in yet.'_ "To be quite honest. I haven't thought about it too much. But despite this being my second chance at life. I cannot change who I am. I gave up my first one to help my friends and those who were hurt by the existence of the overseer and its equivalents. It is in my nature to help those that I can. Especially those I care about." Looking down at Ruby who had regained some color to her cheeks. "Based on what Ruby has told me, it seems the family business is hunting." She looked back up to Qrow, who had stopped walking and turned to face her fully. "There are monsters here, who seemed much more numerous and devoted to harm than the ones in my world. But like there, I can hurt the ones here. I think, if I can, I would like to put the skills I earned in my previous life, to use again in my new one. I would like to be a huntress as well."

She stared straight ahead at Qrow. Her blue eyes with their circular rings staring straight into his solid pitch black ones. After a what seemed like an eternity, but could have been no more than a smattering a seconds, Qrow closed his eyes and nodded. "Ok. I will be honest, placed in your shoes, I would probably have done the same." He opened his eyes to stare into her own. "One isn't born a hunter, but once someone makes that decision, it stays with them forever. It isn't a mindset that normal people achieve, but those who do can do nothing else. I will make sure the paperwork shows you as a seventeen year old. With my recommendation you can join Beacon this year with Ruby and Yang. I would prefer you with family by your side after all. And I think you can skip the preparatory years that most others would need to become hunters considering your skill and actual amount of experience." Qrow grinned at the last comment.

Before Mato could say anything, Ruby jumped up and shouted her own response. "Wait! What do you mean her going to Beacon with me and Yang?" Mato almost chuckled at how quickly the grin disappeared behind an apprehensive face at Ruby's question.

"Umm. I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet…" At Ruby's transformation to her 'serious' face, Qrow forced out a sigh before continuing. "Congratulations Ruby, I had sent all your transcripts to Ozpin at Beacon, trying to get you in, since I felt you were restricted here at Signal. He had asked for a couple of demonstrations of your ability on your own. I prepared for that by herding some beowulf together a couple days ago, and then telling the mayor to give it to you as a mission when I left for my own. The entire battle was recorded, I actually watched it in real-time, great job by the way. That was also why I saw Mato here crash land, making her story a bit easier to swallow. I was thinking of bringing you along today for another of my missions which would give me the chance for the second showing. But with the event earlier today, I think I have enough to bring both of you into Beacon without much of a problem."

Mato could see how Ruby's expression showed her processing the information as Qrow spoke. Going from confusion, to realization as she figured a couple things out and connected the dots. Then into euphoria as it all truly dawned on her, and her natural instincts took control over her analytical mind. "OhmyOumohmyOumohmyOumohmyOumohmyOum YAAAAAAYYYYYY! I AM GOING TO BEACON!" She ran around in circles at such speeds that Mato could only see a red blur… And the snow near them melt… ' _I knew she was fast after today's events. But how are these kinds of speeds possible? Is everyone like this?'_ She turned to Qrow, "A questi-"

She couldn't even mouth anything else out as she felt a cannon ball hit her, throwing her into a nearby tree, cracking it severely and causing the snow and ice on its branches to fall on the two beneath its overhang. Realizing that it was no cannonball, but rather Ruby herself having tackled her in excitement, Mato quickly smother her underneath her as the ice fell down, a couple of shards piercing her skin. "MATO! WE ARE GOING TO BEACON! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST HUNTRESSES EVER!" Her excitement was quickly cut short by Qrow shout though.

"RUBY!" The shout carried his furious emotion quite well, quickly shaking Ruby out of her moment, and staring at her uncle in confusion, and a bit of fear. But before she could ask him anything, Qrow was beside them, separated the two, and looked towards Mato. "Stand still, I will remove them and then we can patch them up, they shouldn't have gone in too deeply." The poor red-themed girl was only stuttering in confusion at what was going on until she saw the damage she had wrought. This time Mato did laugh at how quickly her new family members seemed to change between emotions and expressions.

The laughter only shocked the two of them and stilled them. Mato used this opportunity to stand straight, and zip open her jacket, using it to pull the couple of icicles and woods splinters in her back out as she removed her jacket. One of the wood splinters in her lower right side remained, which she promptly grabbed and removed herself. Watching with a certain morbid glee that her blood was red instead of blue, and that it healed nearly as quickly as she was used to. ' _Thank you Black Rock Shooter.'_ Seeing as how she was okay again, she placed her jacket back on and zipped it up. Looking back to the two frozen statues beside her.

Once again, she broke out into laughter. "Good news" She said between chuckles. "I still heal well, although I definitely need new clothes." Letting the smile from her face fade, she turned to the smaller of the two statues. "Ruby, I won't say much since I am pretty sturdy. But you can't just tackle someone at near supersonic speeds and expect them to remain unharmed. I can see this news was exciting, but that was even worse than your earlier bear hug. I have been on this world less than a full day. And the closest I have come to dying, or being hurt at all, have been thanks to love, on behalf of a fifteen year old girl. I am starting to think I might not be strong enough to survive in this world if everyone is as strong, fast, and caring as you. And that I should take up something simple, like sewing, or baking." Her comment/accusation brought a chuckle from Qrow who seemed to have just taken it in stride. But Ruby still seemed a bit down.

Ruby stood up and quickly bowed, "I am sorry! I had forgotten that since you are not from this world, you probably didn't have anything like aura to protect you. And I hurt you. I am sorry." Qrow just looked at her with warm eyes, while Mato shook her head a bit.

"I don't know what this aura is, but if you are telling me everyone here has it, and can survive the bear hugs and sonic tackles, then I understand your situation, and accept your apology." Turning to Qrow with a smile, "And I ask if you can change the recommendation instead to the local tailor." This brought the man to full on laughter, and the young girl into a pleading tirade of nos and don'ts. Qrow merely responded with turning back towards the town and walking ahead.

"We have a lot to teach you and catch you up on before you and Ruby get to Beacon. And I still have a couple personal missions that I am going to have to drag you two to. Seeing as how Tai won't be able to take you in till Beacon starts, and you have no home, you are with me and my wandering lifestyle till then. So let us get a move on. You will learn as we move."

Mato shook her head and followed behind the black clad, so aptly named, Qrow. Ruby quickly catching up beside her and hugging her. It was most definitely an interesting start to an interesting life, in an interesting world.

And Mato was starting to wonder if Black Rock Shooter hadn't been a bit influenced by that red or purple flame when she tossed her out here.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the misinformation of the last chapter. From THIS point on, the pace will be a bit faster. The next chapter will start a few days into the future, mentioning what happened in them mostly in thoughts from Mat. And sometimes others that were involved. I will stay quiet on this one for now, as it will play a VERY big part as to how this story will widely differ from cannon. So look forward to the next chapters!

Side note. For those curious. Mato's body, which is technically Black Rock Shooters, has been altered as stated by said BRS in Chapter 00, to be able to fit into Remnant. The most notable changes are the fact that her blood no longer comes bursting out like a pressure washer, it is red instead of blue, and will age. Although she will age at a slower rate than those around her, this point will not really matter until much later in the story… like year 3 or 4 in Beacon. Oh yes. Get ready for the long haul with this story. As I have repeatedly stated, I have no intention of following Cannon RWBY. This is my own AU if you will. As such, I will continue writing till I get to the planned end of my story. While I won't spoil anything, expect all of Beacon to be written down. (Which actually took A LOT of writing on the side, for me to jot down HOW Beacon function in the later years, the professors/classes/etc… At this point, while unedited, my story has about 55k words. The Sheet of Stuff as I like to call it, which holds the information about the world, characters, etcetera etcetera, of this story. Currently has close to 80k words… Yeah. A LOT of time writing this story is spent getting all the fine details down and stored on the side so I don't lose my way.

Secondary side note. One of you questioned me on the length of the chapters, as I replied. I have no set length. I write them, and them were I feel it is appropriate. Such as that cliffhanger from Ch 02. That means, some, like this one or Ch 03 will be short. No more than 2-3k words. And some, like Ch 02 or 07 will be over 5-6k words. The average though will be around 4k words. Even my longest unedited chapter at the moment hands at just below 8k words.

Once again, if you like this story go check out my friend **CushionySiren3** 's ' **The (Un)Forgettable Team TAPE'**! It is thanks to his friendship and actions that I even decided to write this story out and publish it here.

And please Review or send me a PM if you things you would like to say or ask. Since this is my first story, I will accept EVERYTHING! Negative or Positive.

Thanks again and till next time!


	6. 05: Everybody Loves Ice Cream

**A/N:** Heads up. As of this chapter, I will start including flashbacks. So please pay attention to the dates and location listed in Italics and Bold to not get confused.

BTW, free virtual cookie if you realize who Mato's lunch partner is before the not-so-big reveal.

As per usual, please leave a Review or send me a PM should you have comments, questions, or just want to tell me that you dis/like my story.

And sorry for being late on this week's chapter (Still within the 7 days I set myself per chapter though.), my schedule has been flipped to the graveyard shift thanks to my company's yearly schedule lottery. And I had a two day trip to Des Moines for business… where I forgot my laptop to work on this chapter's editing. On that note, please thank **CushionySiren3,** s/he helped me on the editing of this chapter unintentionally when he asked me a few questions in his PM… which set off a round of inspiration and alteration for this and all subsequent chapters about our mystery lunch partner's character development and showcasing.

Go check out his story, ' **The (Un)Forgettable Team TAPE'** as a thank you, or to reward yourselves with a GOOD OC centric story for once.

Without further ado, **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **City of Vale - 'The Mad Hatter's' restaurant**_

 _ **February 2nd, 2014 - Early Afternoon**_

The last month had gone by in a blur for Mato.

It had been quite jam-packed with information, adventure, shadowy plots, explosions, and encounters, both of the deadly kind, as well as the ones that lead to friendship. ' _Sometimes both at once.'_ thought Mato as she stared across her table to her current lunch partner. A small girl, even shorter than Mato. Barely one-hundred forty five centimeters.

"..."

"Ah, yes sorry about that, I was reminiscing over the last month. Oum has apparently decided to make it an incredibly interesting new year." Mato had not had much difficulty adjusting her verbiage to this world's, seeing as how she had never been religious thanks to her 'occupation'. Plus, this world's Monty Oum seemed liked an incredible person by comparison to the few deities she had read about in her world. His religion's teachings and followers had certainly inspired her and many many others to great heights and achievements.

"..."

"Sure, after all, what better way to bond than over good stories with a good cup of tea to warm the soul and body?" She replied to the asymmetrically colored girl before her. "Hmmm. Where to start... Well, I guess I should start on what lead me to today's event, no? Well, it was Christmas-"

* * *

 _ **Port Town of Patch**_

 _ **December 24th, 2013 - Late Afternoon**_

Immediately after the whole ordeal of being praised and thanked for stopping the Grimm army, Ruby had led them to a clothing store where Mato was able to get a tailor to quickly repair her jacket and buy a couple spare outfits that were similar to her current gear, only with more more cloth than BRS usually wore.

' _Love the girl to death and beyond, but I am not prancing around in a string bikini, REGARDLESS of my age.'_

After getting a couple of decent generic sets of clothing, Ruby wanted to get into designing specialized clothing, and then checking on her weapons, and other abilities, and aura, and semblances, and - ' _That girl can talk a light year a minute.'_

After getting the hyper girl to calm herself a bit, Qrow offered his input and shortly afterwards they found themselves in a training center for the local militia and hunters. There were quite a few militiamen and women, probably due to the scare from earlier.

"Ok ladies. As I told you both on the trip here. Due to circumstances of another of my missions, you will both be joining me. I can't go into too many details but understand that it will take some time, and it will have a lot of Grimm to kill as well. So I would like to see your skills Mato, and then we can get to unlocking your Aura to prevent situations like earlier. Even if you are to get injured, it is easier to explain that you have a very powerful healing Aura, than to say that your body heals quickly by itself."

Ruby found herself nodding, seemingly back into her professional state. "Plus, if you were powerful before having access to your Aura or Semblance, you will be even stronger with them."

"That is extremely good to hear. But… I must ask, what is aura or semblance? You forget that you are throwing around terms that may be common to you, but mean absolutely nothing to myself."

Ruby found herself blushing and scratching the back of her head at that. Surprisingly, so was Qrow. ' _Guess the girl has picked up a lot from her uncle, not just the weapon skill and huntress determination.'_

Qrow was the one to inform her of Aura and Semblances. "Ruby can go into details another time, just the basics will suffice right now. Aura is known as the power, the manifestation of our souls. It really isn't, I hope you are not too religious, but I would rather be professional than theological about something that is essentially a weapon to aid us in battle." Qrow gave a pause here, which Mato filled with a nod of her head. She never had time for religion, plus none of them mentioned anything about what she had to go through, so it never really mattered to her. "Good. As I was saying, Aura is really another energy that is present in the world. It is present in all living things, from people and animals, to insects and plant life. That is honestly where all the theological ones get stuck on, hence why I avoid the word soul. Anyway, the only beings that do not have aura in this world, are the Grimm."

Mato nodded at that. It was rather curious as to where these creatures may have come from, and why they were so hell bent on killing all the humans… but that would be for another time. For now, the fact that they are true honest to god monsters was enough for Mato.

"Now, although Aura is present in everyone and everything. It normally does very little. It is dormant in most people, just giving everyone a slight to moderate boost in their physical abilities. That is why some people will be naturally or rather unnaturally strong as compared to someone of the same physical description, or some faster, etcetera. What hunters and huntresses do, is unlock the Aura, to achieve its full potential. It allows us to use Aura as more than a passive boost to our abilities. It allows us to wear it as armor to protect us, as an extension to our strikes, giving it more range, power, or in some cases, special abilities without outside aid. It also increases the speed of our healing. A good example would be if someone breaks a leg, it would take a couple months, maybe three to heal completely. Someone with their Aura unlocked, and with average healing properties, would completely heal a broken bone in a couple of weeks. Those who have Aura's which are purely healing centric, have healed such injuries in days to less. There was a record of one, that could heal his leg being shattered to dust in a matter of hours."

Mato was rather shocked at that, but it did explain why the two thought it would be a good idea. If others could heal such injuries, then it would not be too much of a stretch to say that her own Aura was what was healing her.

"Now, Aura has properties. Normally it is divided into three categories though, for simplicity sake. Offensive Aura, Defensive Aura, and Supportive Aura. Offensive as stated, could increase your attack range, power, or give it abilities, like setting your enemy on fire, or making you a living tazer. Defensive Aura is pretty straight forward, how strong your Aura is when defending you. If someone had one hundred percent Aura, one with a strong defensive one, and one with a weak defensive one. And I hit them both with the same strength. The strong defense centered Aura might dip ten percent, whereas the weak defensive one would drop twenty-five percent. Supportive Auras are the more varied ones. Healing Aura falls under this category, but there are all kinds of things under this. From making you fire proof, to making you able to smell what your partner ate two nights ago thanks to the chemical makeup of their skin… It can get rather ridiculous."

' _I can see that… I was joking earlier, but it really does seem like I am not all that special in this world. Outside my nigh immortality and ability to summon my weapons, everyone here seems to be just as capable or ridiculous as I.'_

"Now, Semblances are a bit trickier. These are abilities that ARE as far as I am concerned, capable of being linked to one's soul, for lack of a better term. Every person has a different Semblance, and it is completely based on their thoughts, emotions, and environment when it came about. And this are usually unchained by the laws of our world. Like Ruby's speed. My ability to control all sound within a certain area. Even your ability to summon weapons from nowhere can fall under such a category." ' _Whoops, guess my nigh immortality is my only selling point now.'_ "We should probably go with that for the time being, as once again, it will be easier to explain that you have a Semblance that lets you store your weapons in another pocket dimension."

Mato couldn't help it. "Storing my weapons in a pocket dimension is perfectly normal by those guidelines?"

Qrow and Ruby both smirked at that. "I have seen Semblances that break all conventional sense. Ruby can cover distances in speeds that breach the speed of sound. But she creates no sonic boom, and doesn't become a stew of blood and flesh. I have seem a semblance that allows time to be reverse in a small area… I have seen a woman who can multiply herself to be in several places at once… Yeah, pocket dimension? Not that unusual."

Mato could only shake her head. "Okay I have the gist of things, and that will be my cover story. So let us unlock my Aura as you said, and I can get on to showing Ruby my weapons."

Qrow barely started twitching to open his mouth to reply… Before another human cannonball had tackled Mato at the mention of weapons.

* * *

 _ **City of Vale - 'The Mad Hatter's' restaurant**_

 _ **February 2nd, 2014 - Early Afternoon**_

"..." Her lunch partner interrupted with a fork balance before her.

"Apologies, guess I went a bit too far back. Although that was when I was recruited for my mission. It was technically what started me on the path that lead to today's incident."

"..."

"Fine fine, I will get to the first day of the mission."

* * *

 _ **Port Town of Patch**_

 _ **December 28th, 2013 - Early Afternoon**_

A quick lunch and ice cream later, and Qrow had them aboard an airship, a Bullhead they informed her it was called. It wasn't as armed as the ones that had wiped out the horde, it was wider as well. Clearly to transport people and cargo instead of battle.

A day of flying later, which was used to give Mato a good grasp of Remnant's geography, they were dropped off in a foreboding winter land, even by the standards of some of her foes back in the 'other side', it was quite bleak. Qrow said he had to pick up an old friend and his daughter as a favor. Mato shuddered to think as to what could possibly posses someone to be out in this frigid wasteland willingly. Her body may be immune to most forms of damage, and her tolerance for pain probably higher than any other living creature in existence. But pain was pain, cold was cold, hot was hot. She would not willingly subject herself to any of them. And her outfit did little to protect against the freezing temperatures and wind.

Qrow and Ruby though, were seemingly unaffected.

"This is an application of our Aura." Ruby answered when the pale one had questioned her about it. "Right now, me and Uncle Qro-" "'Uncle Qrow and I' Ruby." Ruby stuck her tongue out at the local grammar Nazi. ' _Not that she knows what that is… I wonder if this world had Nazis or if they have there own term for grammar Nazis...'_ "Uncle Qrow and I are using it to regulate our body temperatures."

Mato contemplated the new information, while offhandedly remarking to Ruby that she should turn around to avoid tripping. Ruby chuckled and spun back to face forward. "This would have been nice to know. Can I do it as well?" After unlocking Mato's Aura, it was found out that hers was… well, weak. It had a high number, standing at about the average Aura level of a forty something year old hunter or huntress. But since Aura levels were completely based on ones age, and NO other factors, Mato felt that it was probably extremely low compared to her actual age nearing one hundred. Besides that though, her Aura's properties were all ridiculously low. It barely protected her from damage, barely increased her healing, and did nothing to assist her offensively… It was almost like she didn't have Aura for the most part.

' _Which considering that my record stands at four wins one loss to Qrow, and two wins three losses to Ruby is a very good thing. Qrow is terrified of how powerful I can get when I train my Aura properly, seeing as how I am already strong and skilled enough to compete with high tiered hunters and huntresses.'_

And wasn't that a shocker. Ruby had apparently been training with Qrow for nine years. Despite having an older half-sister and father, she barely saw them, between their own missions and Ruby training and tagging along with Qrow. It wasn't until she started at Signal that she got to see her sister more. And she had to lower herself to a level just above most of her peers to avoid said sister's suspicions.

Ruby was already strong enough to be a huntresses on the front lines, based on skill and tactical mind alone. She still needed to study to get everything else that is needed, as it stood, she was kinda single-minded and obsessed with certain things... Like weapons, Hunters and Huntresses, and killing Grimm… Only thanks to Qrow determination to impart life skills and knowledge into her, allowed Ruby to have a decent grasp of the world's politics as well as the world's underground as well.

Otherwise Ruby wouldn't even know the world's geography either… She was fearfully focused on her goal.

"Do you think I can use my Aura to block out this cold as well?"

"I am certain you could do so, but it would take some training." answered Qrow. "I promise to to help you with that, but right now we need to be in top condition. I don't think anything bad will happen, but these two are very important people, and I am not taking any chances."

"..." Mato merely nodded. They were heading to meet Qrow's friends, and then escort them somewhere. And they were in Grimm infested territory. ' _Well, all but the main four cities and a few islands and patches here and there are Grimm infested territory.'_ Cheerful thoughts, no?

"By the way, who is it that we are meeting? And why out here?"

Qrow turned to Ruby to answer her question, "I cannot tell you their identities yet. But know this is an escort mission. We are to get these two without anyone being the wiser, and then get them to a safe location. This is not an official job. This was a favor, so we are all that is available."

"Doesn't that mean we have no extraction bullhead? How are we going to get them out of here alive? Me and you -" "'You and I,' Ruby. I am from a different world, but proper grammar is proper grammar." Mato interrupted. Earning an exasperated pout and glare combination. She wasn't quite sure how Ruby pulled it off either. "Fine." Turning back to Qrow. "You and I are okay thanks to our Aura. Mato over there is okay because she is apparently an immortal. But if they are requesting your aid, they are probably civilians. They won't be able to survive out here, even if they were well equipped for a journey. The nearest outpost or village is a couple days away by foot."

Qrow chuckled. "I am glad you are asking good questions. But don't worry. He is an ex-hunter of above average skill. And the other one a huntress-in-training with a special ability towards the cold. If anything, she will be the one having the easiest time out here. They will be fine with the weather. We just need to make sure that they aren't killed along the way by anything else."

Both Mato and Ruby caught the inflection that Qrow put into the word _anything_. It made them worry that what awaited them was not gonna be as easy as just walking into town from here.

* * *

 _ **City of Vale - 'The Mad Hatter's' restaurant**_

 _ **February 2nd, 2014 - Afternoon**_

"Allow me to fast forward a bit, and forgive me for being vague. You can understand that there are details I cannot reveal about this 'adventure'."

The little girl merely nodded.

"Well then. After a couple more hours, we found our charges. And none too soon I might add. They were being approached by a decent gathering of Grimm. The two scythe wielders took them out though. I didn't even bother drawing my weapon, just continued walking through the carnage to the two we were escorting."

The girl chuckled at the poor fools that had been set upon the two professionals.

"Yes. Well then, after a bit more lifeless bodies, we began the extraction process of our two charges, who were in fact in perfect health. Only, it was not the closest town as Ruby had guessed. No, it was hoofing it back to Vale. Nearly a month's worth of trekking. Thankfully, since both our charges were at least at the level of endurance expected of what I have been told is normal for hunters-in-training. We made good time, even with all the attacks from the Grimm and the stops as we foraged for meals."

Mato stopped her tale as the waiter finally brought out their meal. Well, meal is a nice way of describing their choices. A large family sized banana-split sundae bowl for Mato. And an equally large stack of pancakes with the three main ice cream flavors dripping down its warm cliffs for the multi-colored girl.

"..."

"Yes, this is in fact the best ice cream I have eaten in far too long."

"..."

"You don't say? Well no wonder it is so good then. It is unusual for a restaurant when their handmade goods are not superior to big chain stores. If for nothing else than for bringing this hangout to my attention, you have my gratitude."

"..."

"Ah yes. Anyway. We actually arrived just a few days ago. Qrow took the two and Ruby over to meet with another friend where the mission would officially end. They gave me some lien, and told me to orient myself with the city. I have been doing just that for the past week. But- Oh, I just realized I left out something that would be needed to understand this next part."

The girl just cocked her head to the side in a questioning gesture.

"I am sure you would have inferred it. Our two charges were asking for our protection since they had information on a few underground organizations.."

"..." The girl's eyes opened in understand, even as she nodded her affirmation.

"Yep. So as I was saying, I have been enjoying the new city, keeping an eye open for said underground organization, when I ran into a group of them hijacking a truck. I jumped right into the action and assisted the truck drivers in stopping the attempt from those terrorists. I feel bad for this group though. Their ideals and goals are not bad, but their methods most definitely are."

"..."

"Yup. After that, I chased one that was running away, and bumped into you and your charges."

"..."

"Hey, you cannot blame me for that. You were the one who retaliated first. I mean, sure, it was more of a diving tackle than a simple bump. But who starts slashing with the intent to kill at an accident?"

"..."

"If I wasn't aiming for you, then the fact that I did hit you, is in fact considered an accident. Anyway, we already settled that after you poked a few holes in me, I broke your parasol, and then we ran from the cops together after our battle destroyed your charges base of operations and killed or maimed most of their members.."

"..."

"Good. Now with that out of the way. I have to know, and I am sorry if this seems offensive, but I know that appearances can be VERY deceiving, much less from someone like yourself. How old are you?"

"..."

"Come on, don't glare at me like that."

"..."

"Okay. The reason I am curious, is because I was wondering if you might be interested in becoming a student of Beacon. I am going to start there this semester in a couple of months and would have loved it if you were there as well."

"..."

"Oh, so you are the same age as me? Then are you willing to put aside your life as a deranged and bloody underground mercenary to join me?"

"..."

"Why not?"

"..."

"So what? Neither have I. And you hurt me, so if they accepted me, I am sure they will accept you on skill alone."

"..."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to speak with Qrow and get you your own recommendation."

"..."

"Of course I would. You are strong, and you were not only kind enough to show me to such a great place as this, but you were also the most fun I have had since coming here. Plus, not to make this sound negative, but I cannot bring myself to leave you out there like that. You have had a harsh life, and you weren't given much of a choice in what to become. I want to at least give you the chance to select your own choices. There is a VERY big difference from deciding to watch the world burn, and being forced to sit on the side lines and watch it burn. Let me give you that option."

"..." The smile that sprung unto the girl's face, stretching from ear to ear was not something that should be seen on the mentally sane. Mato just took it in stride, for her insanity sprung up earlier when she faced this girl. Something about her just sparked the right things to bring about those emotions. And surprisingly enough, it wasn't a bad feeling when with her.

"See? I knew you had fun too. And if you don't go to Beacon we would both be missing our new friend and sparring buddy. Think of all the things we can do together."

"..."

"Yes I know it would be too bloody to be your average sparring, but my point stands."

"..." The expression on the girl was one of extreme concentration and consternation. Seemingly warring with the new opportunity that presented itself to her.

"..."

"..." It seemed that one side was winning out as she opened her eyes again and saw her new friend grin, her fang adding a violent glint to the amusement twinkling beneath her eyes.

"Meals are on me for the first year at Beacon if you come with me and become my partner." Mato had no idea how she might achieve becoming partners with the petite girl, but she was certain that she was going to try hard to succeed. Ruby, Qrow, Lawrence and Winter were great people. And she was happy to have befriended them, especially since Ruby gave her a family, Qrow a path in life, Lawrence financial stability, and a friend in Winter. But none of those had connected with Mato like the devil before her. She reminded her a lot of a combination of her old life-long partner and Mato herself. Both speaking with their actions instead of their words. Both incredibly strong and tough girls. And both with a hidden insanity beneath their silent and aloof demeanor.

' _And both having had shit lives till now. I swear it is like this girl is this world's counterpart of me and BRS… only fused. My alternate world daughter?'_ For some reason that last thought brought a conflicting warmth to Mato. ' _Well. This one really doesn't hide her insanity though. It is present in everything she is, she just has a good grasp of when to use it, and when not to. But that also makes her more fun.'_

It seemed she had finally come to her answer. "..."

"EXCELLENT! And it won't be a problem at all to stay with me. In fact I am quite ecstatic at the opportunity. Granted, my current long-stay hotel room only has one bed, so we can either share it together if you are comfortable with that, or I can see about requesting a larger room with two beds."

"..."

"Perfect, less time spent dealing with needless issues then. We can instead go out and use that time for more enjoyable ordeals."

"..."

"Well then, let us go get your stuff and get you situated at the hotel room. Afterwards we can go out for a movie or something before we start my next exploration target in this city."

"..." Her head tilting to the side in a question again.

"Clubbing my dear, I have official documentation on me now that allows me to enter any such establishment, despite my age, thanks to my profession."

A soft chuckle, like the soft tinkling of wind chimes was all the reply she got as they left 'The Mad Hatter'.

* * *

As the waiter walked over to the table, picking up the signed receipt for the orders of ice cream and pancakes. He noticed the sizeable lien tip. Grinning he picked it up, alongside the receipt.

A cute flowing signature looked back at him from the receipt.

 _ **NEOPOLITIAN**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so it was pretty obvious who it was from the beginning. But I couldn't help myself. It felt so much better when I wrote it out like this. And if anyone asks. Neo will in fact be a vocal mute in my story, and Mato can understand her because she has spent 81 years with an equally mute, but MUCH less expressive, BRS. If Mato can understand BRS, Neo must look like an open book to her. Also, at this point, Neo had yet to be hired on as Roman's bodyguard. She lived her life as a mercenary for hire. A VERY good yet mentally unstable mercenary… infamous for occasionally slaughtering her own client if pushed the wrong way.

It speaks of her skill that people still hire her, even with the chance of her killing them for it.

The event behind Mato and Neo's first meeting will come up in a flashback later on, but you should get the gist of what happened here. Mato was sauntering through the city, ran into a heist from the White Fang, chased one of them into a hideout for a DIFFERENT criminal organization, tackled Neo. Neo STABS Mato, they start fighting, hideout go boom. Neo and Mato run away from the police together… Suddenly they find themselves in a restaurant eating together and being best buds. There is A LOT of emotional reasons as to why Mato took Neo in, and we only get a glimpse of them here, but I want to hold off on them, since it works well in later chapters for character development. Of both Mato and Neo.

Next time. if Mato's last line wasn't enough of a hint. YELLOW!

Please leave Reviews or drop me a PM. I love to you all!


	7. 06: Just One Half

**A/N:** Before anything, thank you everyone. I never would have expected as great a reaction to this tale as I have received. Over 50 followers, nearly the same amount of favorites. 3000 views and almost 750 viewers. 24 reviews. Thank you.

I have been busy with work and family so I have been unable to write any new chapters in over two weeks (Good thing I have many of these written in advance for just such a thing, no?). Thanks to the reaction you have all given me, I will give you the double posting that you all expect. So I will have another chapter on Sunday, then again on Thursday.

That said, One more chapter till S1E1! Then the fun and multiple little reveals will start happening everywhere! And flashbacks. And other things.

As I stated in Ch 0. This has always been a story that would revolve around Mato. So it will almost always be from her point of view. Nonetheless, I still need to build up the other characters though, give them backstories, etc. So starting from the next chapter, there will be more scenes that don't have Mato in them. To help build the people around her.

And this is for those who will bring this up. Yes, Mato's character is changing, this is for several reasons, encompassing but not limited to: Settling into her new life, in a new world, with a different culture. Going from fighting 20 hours of the day, to spending most of the day exploring, and reading to catch up to her new world. More companions than the ever silent and emotionally stagnant BRS. On that note, having Neo as a companion for almost a month now would change ANYONE's character. Seriously, it is worse than having Nora as a companion, since Nora only breaks people's legs, or thinks/talks about it. Neo actually goes out and hunts people when the mood hits her, and Mato joins her to pass the time, and prevent Neo from murdering her prey...

 _ **There was an issue when I posted the chapter that made it lose all the bold and italics. I have corrected it. So if this line is bold and italicized, please enjoy.**_

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **City of Vale - 'The Mad Hatter's' restaurant**_

 _ **February 28th, 2014 - Early Afternoon**_

"Wow, you were right. This has to be the best cookies I have ever had… And it isn't even a bakery! Why? Could they be a secret organization that is trying to steal business from bakeries?"

"My thoughts have gone down that path as well a couple of times Ruby... Minus the whole secret organization bit, but it is best to drop it. I have been coming here almost every day for this entire month with Neo, and everyday they have a different menu. They were doing lobster, sweet tea, and baklava yesterday. Today apparently they are doing burgers, coffee, and cookies. It never follows any known patterns. But it is always good."

"Makes you wonder if the chef is in fact mad, and decides what to make that day depending on… his... hat?"

Mato gave Ruby a look that told her it was as likely as anything else. The place was relatively small, capable of hosting no more than thirty, maybe a couple more people. And it never seemed to have more than a couple of groups at any given time. Yet the prices were always fair, and sometimes had ridiculously extravagant dishes and decorations. The only thing that was certain, was that nothing was ever as it seems with this place. That and the owner probably had a lot of money.

'Also, I swear I have seen everyone in here. From politicians to hobos come in here… Isn't that a known hitman for that new gang in town? What were they called again? ...Bah, they can remind me after I bring him into the station later. They always have something of a color in the name anyway.'

"Well, setting that aside, what are we going to do today? With Qrow taking Neo to see Beacon's headmaster one last time to get all the papers and the like ready. And with I myself having just finished the latest set of history books. I merely need to go to Tukson's and buy the next set. Afterwards I technically have too much time till the evening celebration with Neo at Junior's club. You?"

"I actually had plans with Winter. Since school starts in a month, she wanted to get some more practice in, to make sure she got in."

Mato merely raised her eyebrow. "That girl survived out in the wilds with us for a month. No showers, no change of clothes unless they were torn or soaked in Grimm ichor. Feasting off the land. For Oum's sake, at one point we were set upon by a Goliath, and she reacted properly. There is nothing in Beacon's initiation that could match that Ruby."

"I know that. But if she doesn't make it, she won't have anywhere to escape to. So she really really wants to be sure."

Mato grimaced at that. Winter's situation was not a pretty one, so she could understand the poor girl's nerves were on end. Nonetheless… "I understand Ruby, but too much might hurt her as much as help. It is still one month away, so I am not telling you to stop, but make sure you get her to take breaks and just enjoy life." Mato grinned. "I think I have earned the right to say that and for people to listen to me."

Ruby nodded. "I know... I know, but making her understand that is hard. I don't know what to do sometimes. It is like she has this enormous pressure on her."

"Ruby, Beacon's headmaster has all but granted a fifte- I mean sixteen year old girl early admission, a granny in the body of a seventeen year old, who I might add didn't know Remnant existed till about two months ago, admission, and is at this moment finishing up the paperwork to give admission to a known sociopathic mute, who goes around as a contract mercenary, with a history of having been hired by some of the apparently worst scum around. All of this was because the people in question have the skills needed to kill Grimm, survive, and the mindset to put others before themselves… Except Neo… I am working on her, but in her case, it is mostly because of her skill, and the fact that I have her leashed at the moment. Possibly also because it is better to have her on our side than let one of our enemies hire her. ANYWAY! Winter has already done just that. Get that across, and you might get a foothold to work your magic. Otherwise, just keep on being you. You will win her heart soon enough."

"Maaaatoooo! I am NOT going after her heart!"

"That blush on your face says otherwis- OKAY! I give! Don't pull out Crescent Rose here! I like this restaurant too much! … Sheesh, you would think I could throw some jokes around." Ruby's glare was answer enough. "Okay, fine. I know, and I mean it, that you aren't after her. Nonetheless, the rest of my answer still stands."

"...I will try my best."

"That is all anyone would ask of you. But you don't have to try your best Ruby, just be you. It will be enough." Mato gave Ruby one of her full smiles. They weren't as big as most people's, but that was merely to avoid having her fangs so openly exposed. Yes, BRS hadn't thought to remove or even out her canines when she was adjusting the body to this world… Just one of the many little 'gifts' Mato had discovered that really didn't make sense, unless one recalled that her savior wasn't a walking paragon of common sense, or vocal communication... 'It is funny how similar Neo is to us if you describe us with loose terms like that.' "Now go. I still have a couple more burgers to order to fully enjoy today's menu. Then I will get some to go for Qrow and Neo. So go enjoy your training, and I will see you tomorrow."

"...Tomorrow?"

"I am taking Neo and Qrow to a club. I don't know about Qrow, but so far, from experience, Neo is going to keep me up all night with her antics. So yes, I will see you tomorrow more than likely."

Ruby merely shook her head as she rose from the chair and headed towards the exit.

'So what do I want to order next. The triple mushroom swiss burger with grilled cheese sandwiches for buns. Or the Bacon Melt Tower. A burger which consists of only bacon, beef, and provolone cheese…'

As she called the waiter over, she thanked the fact that her new body would never grow fat, or develop health issues, regardless of the absurd amounts of calories or food she consumed.

* * *

 _ **City of Vale - Vale Airport - Beacon Transit Pads**_

 _ **February 28th, 2014 - Evening**_

Mato stood there waiting for the Bullhead that was carrying Qrow and Neo from Beacon. She had received a message from Neo, telling her that they were on the way back. But the mischievous girl had refrained from giving Mato the answer to the big question. Not that Mato was truly worried, Qrow was the biggest obstacle from her perspective, having actually met Ozpin once already at his request. So she was quite certain with the outcome.

That didn't mean that Neo's actions didn't rub her the wrong way, and that Mato would have been fidgeting a bit, if she hadn't had a body that would never require such movements, and a mind that could repress any thoughts on going through with it.

'Please stand back from landing pad C, Please stand back from landing pad C. The flight from Beacon will be landing shortly.'

'Finally.' It was surprising how much Mato had changed in the last two months on Remnant. She still only needed four hours of sleep to be fully rested, and awoke immediately like before. But unlike her days long gone, it was with a sense of peace and excitement. Everyday since she had come here had been exciting. From a Grimm army of beowulfs. Trekking through the wilderness teeming with all kinds of monsters. Exploring as much of the city as she could. Meeting Neo, and the subsequent events the little girl had pulled her into.

Mato chuckled at the thoughts of her multi-colored partner. Neo was insane. Literally. She had three base personalities reflected in her three eye colors, that worked in tandem with each other in her mind, creating six total personalities if one wanted to psychoanalyze it. Add to that her muteness. And that she had three semblances thanks to said split personalities. Even Qrow had been absolutely astounded and stumped with that one. He found it harder to believe, than the fact that Mato was actually a 97 year old nigh immortal from another world.

'Please stand clear of landing pad C. Please stand clear of landing pad C. The passengers will be departing shortly.'

With that Mato got up and started heading towards the Bullhead that had arrived amidst her thoughts. Ready to go party with Neo and Qrow.

* * *

 _ **City of Vale - Junior's Club**_

 _ **February 28th, 2014 - Evening**_

"..."

"Yeah, those are my thoughts exactly Neo."

"I still don't see how you all can understand her so well. Although I can see Ozpin understanding her, that is mostly because I don't believe there is anything that Ozpin CAN'T do. How is it that you have such complete understanding of what Neo says… without her saying anything?"

"..."

"I AM that awesome Neo, but no. The reason I can understand her so well Qrow, is because of practice. A LOT of practice. With someone who not only stayed silent, but also showed no emotion. After getting to the level of reading her. Neo is like an open book. And it helps that unlike my old partner, she is an incredible chatterbox."

"..."

"Your right, that is off topic."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay fine. I guess I will point out the elephant in the room. Why is Junior's place in tatters? And most of his men lying unconscious in random piles?"

"No idea ladies, but maybe she can fill us in." Qrow pointed to a girl with long straight black hair, a white dress, and way too much make-up. Oh, and sharp bladed footwear. Who was slowly dragging a similar girl in red over to a slowly growing pile of sleeping bodies.

* * *

After a quick argument with the abrasive girl, and a full nelson from Mato when the girl assaulted them - Seriously, why does every new girl Mato meet tend to attack her? - Qrow was able to get an explanation out of her. Half-way through it, Qrow released an exasperated sigh and left the club, saying he was going to chase down the assaulter in question. A long haired blond with a fiery aura, and shotgun gauntlets…

'Shotgun gauntlets. I know my weapons are not exactly normal, but they have nothing on Ruby's and Qrow's sniper-scythes. And now a girl running around with shotguns attached to gauntlets… It is like fighting Strength all over again…"

By this point. Neo, Mato and Melanie, the girl with the white dress, had moved all the injured and unconscious over to a side of the club so they could be treated. None had anything bad though. A couple of strains and bad bruises at best. Actually, Melanie had more severe injuries than most others, yet had been the only one conscious when the trio had arrived.

After checking on everyone, and retrieving the unconscious Junior from outside. The three girls sat at the bar. A nice bottle of Jack Daniels in front of them, and a trio of unbroken shot glasses.

"Thank you for helping me move and check everyone. And I am sorry for having attacked you."

"..."

"Neo's right, don't worry about it. We came to celebrate, and that is what we are doing, with a new friend and a good bottle of alcohol." Mato reached out to the bottle and removed the cap before pouring each girl a glass.

Melanie just shook her head, accepting the glass and downing it in one go. Neo and Mato followed shortly after before Mato refilled the glasses.

"..."

"Damnit Neo, they already have to pay for repairs here. There is no way we are getting away from paying for the drinks by blaming it on the blonde."

"..."

"Yeah, if Qrow catches her, then I guess they wouldn't have to pay for repairs. But that still doesn't grant us the opportunity to drink free."

"..."

"I am not even going to deign that with a response."

"..." This time Neo put on a full pout, both eyes a soft pink.

A chuckle to her right pulled Mato's and Neo's gaze over to Melanie. "You two a comedy act?" At the questioning tilt of both the other girls heads, Melanie just sighed and continued. "I haven't heard her, Neo was it? I haven't heard her say a single word. You have been talking to yourself the entire time."

"..." Neo's pout became poutier… if that was a thing, or possible.

"Oh don't get like that Neo. Not everyone can understand you. And yes, I have been the only one to speak so far. But Neo has been my partner in this communication the entire time. Be a mute long enough, and you get very good at 'talking' through other means. And Neo is nearly a master of nonverbal communication. A bit more, and even people who aren't professionals like myself, will be able to understand her."

Melanie just sighed again and downed her glass, lifting it to Mato in request of another. Which Mato complied with happily. "Well whatever. And don't worry about the drink, it is on the house. Now tell me, what were you two celebrating before coming here?"

Neo's pout immediately shifted to a huge smile as she bounced up and down.

"Hahahaha, okay okay Neo, I got it. She just got accepted at Beacon, so she is going to be joining their ranks this year if she passes initiation. It had been a bit touch and go for a bit due to her circumstances."

"What, her muteness? Because that would cause problems I imagine."

"Nonono. Although it would cause problems in most cases, she is far too skilled to be stopped because of that."

"Then what? What could be worse than that?"

"..." Neo's smile, something crooked that should not belong on the face of such a cute and petite girl, along with one of her eyes shifting to white, was more than enough of an answer, but Mato still deigned to translate for the suddenly shivering girl.

"The fact that she is a mentally unbalanced sociopath with a criminal record long enough to make Roman Torchwick envious." Even Mato grinned at that, her fang showing a bit at how wide the grin truly was.

"..."

"Oh come on, I know he is a pushover Neo, but you have to understand that he is the most visible and known criminal around. Do you think she would have gotten the comparison if I said something like, Lt. Bane? Adam Taurus? Or maybe that Crimson woman who was with Roman last time? Plus, even you can't compare to that crazy fire witch."

"..."

"Don't give me that. Her fighting style is incredibly difficult for your own. Even when you got nearby, you could barely pressure her for a few seconds before she turned the tables around and had you distanced and on the defensive again. If I hadn't interfered, you would have lost that match and you know it."

"..."

"Yeah yeah. just finish your drink and we will go hunt for some White Fang bases and hope she is in one of them. Then we can have definite proof."

"...Ummm." Both girls turned towards their new forgotten friend. "I thought you guys were celebrating... " Both girls nodded. "So why are you guys going out to look for the White Fang?"

"Well, one of their bosses is this powerful dust mage that Neo fought a couple weeks ago in one of our nightly adventures. And she wants to prove to me that she could have beaten her, so we are going to see if we get lucky tonight and find her. Plus, although I have nothing against Faunus, terrorizing a terrorist organization is one of the sweetest and most ironic pastimes of Neo's. And I agree that they are incredibly fun to troll."

Melanie just stared at the duo with an unreadable expression. Before sighing, "...Do you have room for one more? After a night like this, I could use something to expel my frustrations."

"Aren't you injured?"

"My aura has healed most of it already. Mine is quite good at healing, it is why I was the first one up as well."

Mato turned to Neo and raised an eyebrow, of which Neo returned with a small grin attached.

Mato and Neo proceeded to down their shots. "Okay then, tonight we go terrorist trolling! Let us go out to hunt my Birds of Prey!" Pumping her first in the air, she stood up, only to stop at Neo's snicker.

"..."

"Screw you Neo."

* * *

 _ **City of Vale - Boar's Inn**_

 _ **March 1st, 2014 - Early Morning**_

"Okay, so why is it that you need Melanie to stay with you, AND try to get her into Beacon?"

"Well, as I said, we decided to go out hunting for the fire witch that Neo and I faced last time in an attempt to settle a bet. And Melanie needed to release some steam. Well, we didn't find her, but we did find a criminal organization's base that we assaulted. Buuuuut. It turns out that this particular base was captained by someone who recognized Melanie… And he got away. So Junior, Melanie's boss, who also happens to be a minor mob boss and information gatherer, has kinda kicked her out to protect everyone else in his gang from her actions. He even made it so that everyone believes that the blonde from last night and Melanie apparently worked TOGETHER to smash the club."

"..."

"Oh yeah, I have been meaning to ask that, but who is that blonde sleeping in Ruby's bed?"

Qrow looked over at the slob who had stolen Ruby's bed for the night. "That is Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister… And the one who smashed up Junior's club last night."

"...wow, coincidences are strong in this one. Well, at least it won't be hard to sell Junior's story."

"..."

"Screw you Neo."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup, I barely touched Yellow, but why would I? It is already animated. So for those of you who expected me to write it in detail, or alter it, I am sorry. Hopefully altering the EFFECTS of said event is enough to curb your anger. After Ruby met Yang outside Junior's club, they left to a restaurant, which Qrow tracked them down too, and then Yang slept over at their inn room.

So there we have it. For all those smarties out there, I needed to introduce three more characters if I was going to have Mato have her own team, I had no plans to have a five man team, or get rid of Jaune to make room for Mato.

So new additions to Beacon it was, and we now have them. Kuroi Mato, Neopolitan, Melanie Malachite, and Winter. Now, this does NOT mean they are in a team together. I have twelve other possible teammates for Kuroi. (Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL for those who are most assuredly going to ask.) And I stated in Ch 0, this will NOT be cannon. So those teams may or may not be as they are in said cannon.

Worry not though. The next two chapters will have our heroine show up at Beacon, and go through the initiation for as well. So you will have your teams in two more chapters!

Also, I will stop jumping ahead in the story as of the next chapter. So expect one day to be spanned by multiple chapters now instead.

Side note, I have gotten permission from **CushionySiren3** , to use characters from his stories **'The (Un)Forgettable Team TAPE'** and **'Frozen Heart'** in my own tale. They will NOT be used frequently, no EVER have a point of view in this story. They have their own story after all. I will merely be using them to substitute the faceless shadows in the background with ACTUAL people. That includes First, Second, Third and Fourth year teams. As well as some of the professors. So now all of you have even more reason to jump over to his profile and read them. Particularly TAPE… it needs more love. It deserves it too.

Oh, and please do leave Reviews or send me some PMs as per usual. Actually, for how awesome it is to have as many views and follows as it has had, (Which again are WAY beyond what I expected.) I have less than half of that as reviews. The reviews and PMs are what make my day the most, reading what you all think.


	8. 07: Behind the Covers

**A/N:** Welcome back! Well then. I know that there was QUITE a bit of a time skip with the last couple of chapters, but as stated, I was in fact going to pick up the pace. After all, I am not writing a diary of how Mato spends most of the day reading up on her new world. Playing around with Neo (Which usually involves someone [Usually neither of them] getting hurt and bleeding.), or eating. So only the main events were listed, you can fill in the blanks, or wait till I jump back to a date in between with a flashback of some kind. XD

That said, now that we are starting off in S1E1, the pace WILL go back to a more acceptable one. Otherwise at the rate of the last three chapters, all four years in beacon would be done in under 20 chapters… and that would be boring… So yeah, expect days that span more than one chapter, flashbacks, sometimes me skipping a couple days to get to the weekend quickly, because the good stuff outside of school only happens in the weekends usually. In the words of ' **Hysterical Clerical Hijinks'** 's Qrow, "Fucking teenagers, Tai, I swear."

 **ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Skies of Vale - The Airship 'Stark' - In transit from Vale City to Beacon**_

 _ **April 1st, 2014 - Noon**_

Mato stared at the reporter who was currently talking about the successful Faunus Civil Rights protest that had actually turned the city on its head when Councilmen Tony Redgrave showed up and gave his own speech supporting them.

Mato grinned. Before being tapped in the shoulder by Neo, forcing her to turn around and focus on her mentally unstable partner.

"..."

Mato just snorted. And waved Neo off. "So what if the news didn't mention us sabotaging the White Fang group that was plotting to interfere with the protest? Not like we really knew who they were until AFTER we dealt with them, and handed them over to the police."

"..."

"Please. We went in there to blow off steam because Melanie was being stuck up and annoying with her depression at being separated from Militia. And Yang and Winter were making it worse when they all started talking together about how bad it was to not be able to be besides their sisters… WHILE Ruby looked at them all in pure disbelief. So no, we are not going to go get credit for that, even if the police know we did it. Just take the money they gave us, and the fact that we kinda have the city's police in our pockets by this point."

It wasn't even an exaggeration. Between Neo and Mato, with Ruby, Winter, or Melanie's assistance every once in awhile. They had taken down and put hundreds of White Fang members behind bars. Not to mention the horde of other criminals and ne'er-do-wells. At this point, both Neo and Mato had been given the Key of Vale in recognition for their services, AND they were given official detective badges… Despite neither of them having the proper training or licenses…

Oh, and Neo's criminal records had been neatly thrown into the local furnace.

' _At this point, we ARE law enforcers, although the Chief of Police cannot order us around like the others. Never thought I would be a cop in any of my lives… Too bad none of the other girls got any significant rewards or recognition… Although Melanie did get her record cleaned and sealed so as to be able to come to Beacon without issue.'_

Mato was interrupted this time by loud squealing. Turning around once more, this time to see a red-headed girl, with LONG hair, attired in what looked like a combination of leather and bronze armor that one would find on a gladiator. The poor girl was surrounded by dozens of childre- ' _Teenagers, not children. Need to correct this habit.'_ , surrounded by dozens of girls and boys. The squealing clearly came from the crowd around her.

Mato had read a lot on her new world over the last few months. With the help of Neo, Qrow, Ruby and Winter. She felt confident in fitting in with most of her peers in this new school, and furthermore, she felt confident in passing her classes. ' _Most classes, and none without extra effort. But pass I shall.'_ That said. She had no idea what had gotten all those chil-teenagers so excited. So she asked her partner.

"Hey Neo, any idea what's going on there?"

Neo turned around and quirked an eyebrow. "..."

"Neo, we have been over this. I am not from here, I don't know ANYTHING from this planet. And I most assuredly wouldn't be asking you if I was 'joking'. So please enlighten me, all wonderful dairy product."

Neo's eyes briefly flashed several times, many of them on white, before settling on brown and pink again. "..."

Mato whistled. "Wow, four time tourney champion in her city. Yeah, I guess that would get many of them burning at her sight."

"..."

"Of course, she is also pretty, and hot, and sexy. Although two of those tend to come from her training hard enough TO become said champion." Mato was interrupted by another series of squeals. This time when Mato turned around, she saw that the poor girl was sweating. Either from the heat of so many bodies pressing on her, or because … No, that was probably it. "Neo, our new friend looks like she is in a pinch. Think you can give her a helping hand?"

Neo only response was to turn to Mato with one fabulous deadpan expression. ' _It is a good thing that Neo and Yang introduced me to anime and FanFiction. It has done wonders for my vocabulary, and I can identify many more things now.'_ "..."

Mato just huffed at Neo's comment. "Is this really the time to correct me on technicalities Neo? The girl looks like she is about to have a heatstroke. Get her over here and make sure no one can see her."

Neo just rolled her eyes before freezing. Mato could never get used to how awesome Neo's semblances were. Yes, plural. Neo had three equally awesome semblances, Qrow believed it was due to her three personalities, but no one really cared. Although none were as dangerous as Ruby's own Semblance, she had quite the repertoire of skills and abilities, and it made things like teleporting the fit red-head behind them both and creating an illusion that matched the ship's design over her. Safely removing the champion from the clutches of her fans, and effectively hiding her.

Speaking of which, "Hello mis-" The sound of glass shattering broke her sentence, Mato didn't even bother looking back at the mob as they shouted in surprise when their target of affection shattered like glass and disappeared. "As I was saying. You seemed like you needed a breather there miss. So my friend and I brought you here. Ah!", Mato raised her hand and stopped the redhead when it looked like she was going to walk over to Mato. "I would remain there. There is currently an illusion in place that is hiding you from our fellow boarders, but if you were to walk out of it… well, you know that answer." Mato answered herself with a chuckle as she now watched the mob disperse in a panic as they tried to find where the Mistralite.. Mistralel? Nah, Mistralite sounded better. Trying to find the Mistlralite.

The girl stepped back, and bowed, nearly ninety degrees to boot. "Thank you very much. I didn't know what to do there, it was getting rather worrisome for me, but I couldn't bring myself to push them away."

Neo just pats the poor courteous girl on the back. "..."

"Neo's right child. There is no need to bend over so much for something so simple. We are all coming to this academy to be hunters no? Then it means that lending a hand to help a stranger should be natural. Anyway, forgive me for not introducing ourselves. My name is Kuroi Mato, and this cheery one is Neopolitan. Neo for short."

Neo smiled widely at her new acquaintance. "..."

The redhead smiled back at both of them. A rather warm, caring smile. It reminded the two girls of a mother… Probably didn't help that the newbie was over 180 centimeters and looking down on them. She was easily a head to maybe a head and a half taller than the two of them. "Nice to meet you both, my name is Pyrrha Nikos. And once again thank you for helping me out of there, and then protecting me. It is my pleasure to know that I might get a chance to have teammates like yourselves."

"Hah. I am sure there are better people out there. After all, we are only in one ship, and I know that there are two more on the way to Beacon. Actually, off the top of my head, my nieces over on the 'Rogers' would be great teammates as well. And with the hundredish students coming, there has to be good people."

"..."

Pyrrha looked like she was going to say something until Neo 'spoke'. If you haven't noticed by now, Neo communicates with 100% body language. She is quite a master of nonverbal communication… Just that no one but Mato, and apparently Ozpin, seems to be able to understand her beyond just the basic of each of her actions. Although Ruby and Winter were getting better at it… And Yang seemed to have an unnatural connection with Neo… despite not really able to 'translate' when she 'spoke', Yang seems to understand her anyway. "Your friend is right. Just because there are hundreds of students out there, doesn't mean that you are not the best one. Someone has to be after all."

Neo was nodding, before she did a double take and questioned Pyrrha. "..."

"Of course I can understand you. It would be shameful of me if I couldn't understand what my friends and teammates needed. No matter the situation... Also…" At this point her cheeks started getting a bit closer in coloration to her hair. "Umm… Thank you for the comment on my… Umm… Anyway thank you." Neo seemed to blush a bit at that as well.

Mato of course, could only start bursting out in laughter. Which caused everyone around her to look at her as if she was insane. Which let us be honest. If you see a pair of small girl, neither with any visible weapons, in a ship full of hunter and huntress hopefuls. You might already think they are crazy or lost. Add to that the fact that Neo is a mute, and you have a one-sided conversation. Now the one holding the one-sided conversation is laughing out loud… Poor Mato. Hero to her new adopted city she might be, but none of her future comrade in arms understood her.

Pyrrha's blush deepened before talking again to try to change the subject. "That aside. Pardon me, but I want to double check something. You said your nieces were aboard the other airship?" At Mato's nod she continued. "I hope I don't seem rude for asking this. But how old are they?"

Mato still had to fight a bit to hold her laughter as she answered. "They are seventeen and sixteen respectively. And to answer your 'hidden' question. I am seventeen as well. I am their adopted aunt. A story for another time I am afraid." At Pyrrha's questioning look, Mato pointed at the figure that had just replaced the news.

A blond haired women who looked to be in her late thirties. She wore a white long-sleeved suit, with puffy sleeves. A black business skirt and black boots. What stood out the most though, aside from the clear anger that graced her features, ' _If she wears an expression like that all the time, this poor girl might be twenty for all I can tell. See? That is why I tell Qrow that he should smile and be happier more often. It keeps you from aging prematurely like this.'_ , was her tattered purple and black cape.

She started talking about how they were landing and to meet up at the auditorium. The students began getting their luggage and started heading to the exit. Even Pyrrha began to get ready to step outside of her protective illusion. Until she noticed that her two new friends weren't moving after they lifted their luggage. "Shouldn't we get moving towards the exit? We are landing soon."

Neo just chuckled. "Pyrrha. How did Neo get you over here?"

Pyrrha looked like she was about to say something when her eyes widened in understanding. Almost immediately afterwards they narrowed in mischief as her lips curved to match them. "Do you think I can join you two?"

Now it was Mato's turn to chuckle. Clasping the much taller girl on her shoulder. "There is hope for you yet child." Turning to Neo. "If you would do the honors, I want to avoid the crowds, and get a good spot, and it seems our new friend would like to join us." Mato actually felt how Pyrrha relaxed a bit when Mato mentioned her as a friend. ' _Poor girl. Guess everyone has their own reasons for having trouble making friends.'_

Neo gave the two a rather flamboyant bow, before grabbing both of them and teleporting them onto Beacon's grounds. Literally right in front of the fountain they could see in the distance from the airship's windows.

The students that had been nearby them on the ship all jumped when they heard the sound of crashing glass again, but could not find where it had come from. Meanwhile, the trio watched as the ships had began their docking sequences before chuckling together and heading towards their destination. Plenty of time on the horizon.

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Halls**_

 _ **April 1st, 2014 - Afternoon**_

"Okay. Anyone else want to bring it up?"

"..."

Pyrrha huffed a bit. "I will admit that for a welcoming speech, it was rather… blunt."

"Oh Pyrrha my dear. You do have a way to soften everything around you. How is it that such a nice girl is regarded as one of the strongest warriors around?" Mato chuckled. "That aside, yes, it was indeed blunt. Not incorrect mind you. But the man could have used a… more eloquent or more thought out approach in my opinion."

Neo nodded her head, whereas Pyrrha shook hers. Although in Pyrrha's case, it was not do to disagreement, but more of in a humourous frustration at her two new partners. After departing from their airship, a solid thirty minutes before the thing even finished docking and opening their door, They had found themselves in an empty Auditorium. After Mato complained that their were no seats to steal any good ones. Neo then brought up the rather shocking point of Pyrrha being out in the open. In the middle of an open empty auditorium. With almost a hundred students preparing to mob this place.

Needless to say, it only took a minute before all three of them were making plans on how to hide her to prevent a mosh pit on their commencement day at Beacon. With ideas ranging from creating illusions to block them from view on the edge of the stage. To ACTUALLY being ON the stage, this one shot down by Pyrrha, despite Neo's insistence and Mato's approval. Eventually though, Mato had the brilliant idea to sit on the ledge… of one of the windows, about twenty meters up.

So they had a rather good view of the auditorium as it was slowly filled. And with Neo's illusion in place, no one even knew they were up there. They actually passed the time commenting on prospective teammates or partners. Well, a partner for Pyrrha. Mato and Neo were absolutely certain that they would be each others partners, one way or another. And Pyrrha had no intention to be the one to ATTEMPT to steal one from the other.

Talking about partners of course lead to discussions of PARTNERS.

Let us just say that Mato and Neo nearly fell from the ledge while laughing, laughter which was thankfully blocked by Neo's illusion just as effectively as their image. Pyrrha's face completely matched her hair at one point, and she almost jumped off on purpose… scratch that, she did jump at one point, but Mato who was next to her was quick enough to grab her and lift her back up onto the ledge before she hit and broke Neo's illusion. The fact that the one-hundred forty nine centimeter girl in the black-blue trench coat lifted her up with one arm, with no visible effort, shocked the Mistralite.

Their conversation was eventually cut off with the appearance of Glynda Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin. All three of them concurred, Ozpin had indeed looked at them when his eyes swept over everyone. Once again making Mato wonder just how powerful was the man that had practically singlehandedly granted five people, who normally would not be able to, admission into a school whose strict rules had never been bent or broken before. Then he went and threw out THAT speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Even the three amigas perched on the ledge nearly twenty meters above the rest of them became silent. Not that anyone except maybe Ozpin could tell. Afterwards, Glynda came up to the mike again and informed them that they would be sleeping in the ballroom, and that their initiation would be tomorrow.

It took a moment to gather themselves and shake of the funk from Ozpin's speech. After which, the girls, grabbed unto Neo and teleported to the hall nearest the ballroom. On a side note, the sound of Neo's illusion shattering brought the rest of the auditorium out of their own funk, quickly looking around for the sound, before heading off towards the ballroom or lockers themselves.

"Welp, here's the ballroom." Mato announced as she pushed open the doors to their sleeping quarters for this fine night. As one would imagine, it was large, and empty. Which made Mato grimace since she had no sleeping bag. It quickly turned into a frown as Neo nudged her. "Oh back off Neo. Not like it matters to me that I don't have a sleeping bag. To be quite honest, I was hoping to sleep on one of the roofs out there. I imagine the view and breeze to be fantastic."

This time Neo shook her head, whereas Pyrrha was caught wondering if Mato was jesting… or completely serious. Poor girl had only known them for a few hours after all. "Umm. You may share my sleeping bag if you want. It is rather big."

Both Neo and Mato turned to Pyrrha and gave the same response. "..." complete with identical quirked eyebrows and slight grins.

Pyrrha, being an equal master to Mato and Neo in reading nonverbal communication, promptly blushed and walked away from the two trolls. Both girls broke out into laughter before hastily following their newfound friend. Apologizing to her the entire way.

* * *

Now they found themselves situated in a corner of the ballroom with access to a window. Pyrrha questioned the sheer and adamant decision to choose that spot before anyone else showed up. "Worst case scenario happens, we have a perfect unobstructed escape route from the ballroom. With Neo's ability, we don't even need to shatter the glass and alert everyone to our escape. Which is perfect, because both of us only need one REM cycle, and will be up LONG before everyone else. How about yourself Pyrrha?"

"I usually only sleep about four hours myself. Every few days I will sleep a full eight hours, but I did that yesterday, so I will be up early tomorrow as well."

"Excellent. Then put down your sleeping bag next to Neo's, and we will go put our stuff away in the lockers provided for us, before we explore our new school a bit more."

Pyrrha and Neo both placed their sleeping bags down, leaving a gap for Mato in between them. Then they picked up the rest of their stuff to head to the locker with Mato. "Neo, before we head out, I had a brilliant plan. Rather than sleeping early, and waking SUPER early. How about we spend more time exploring, and go to sleep later to wake up just shy of early for everyone else?"

Neo nodded, before turning around and creating another illusion. This one made it look like Neo and Pyrrha were in there sleeping bags, and the Mato was laying on the floor in between them with her hood up and eyes closed. It seemed the redhead was getting used to the two of them, because she only shook her head before grabbing onto Neo without question.

The trio vanished just as the rest of the students started arriving.

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Garden**_

 _ **April 1st, 2014 - Afternoon**_

Winter Snow was nervous. And why wouldn't she be? Until three to four months ago, she was known as Winter Schnee. Second child to Gwyn Schnee and Bán Schnee. The CFO and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. And younger sister to Weiss Schnee.

The same Weiss Schnee who had bumped into her. The same Weiss who nearly, as Neo would so elegantly put it, 'lost her shit' when she saw her. The same older sister who was currently walking towards her with a combination of anger, condemnation, guilt, happiness, relief, confusion, and sadness.

' _Wow… I guess I have to thank those lessons from Mato and Neo after all. I wouldn't have been able to notice anything past the clear anger if it wasn't for those two. On that note, it is rather impressive for sis to show that much emotion all at once. Not even Neo who can apparently throw out full sentences with a single facial muscle has managed something like that. And now I am just rambling to escape the reality of the situation… crap. She is already here.'_

"Hey sis." Winter attempted with a crooked smile and hand wave. If she hadn't closed her eyes in said attempt. She may have noticed Weiss's face quickly going through a panoramic view of her emotions. Relief and happiness that yes, this was her sister. The sister that was reported to have been killed nearly four months ago. Sadness that she hadn't been informed. That she had been left in the dark, crying her eyes out every night thinking that she had lost the most important thing in the world to her. Which was quickly replaced with anger, rage really, for the exact same reasons.

As such, Winter didn't see Weiss's fist flying towards her face. Thankfully, Weiss didn't want to really hurt Winter, so she did not use her aura, and Winter had been trained to have her aura on at all times by Ruby and Qrow. Furthermore, Weiss was one-hundred sixty centimeters whereas Winter was about one-hundred eighty-eight. As such, Weiss ended up striking Winter's sharp chin instead, and hurt herself more than Winter. Which was perfect, since the future nicknamed ice queen needed an excuse to cry.

Winter didn't need an excuse to hug her sister, which she immediately did when Weiss started crying, but it was an excuse for Weiss to hug her back and confirm for herself that her sister wasn't dead. That she hadn't failed one of the two people she loved more than herself. That she wasn't alone anymore.

Winter shortly burst into tears as well, equally overwhelmed by the situation just like her older sister.

They stayed in each others arms for a long time.

* * *

After both had stopped crying, they found a bench to sit in a proceeded to clean up the mess that was their faces.

Weiss was the first one to speak. Her question was one of the ones that Winter had prepared herself for ever since her father told her to disappear and let Winter Schnee die. "Why?"

Winter looked at her sister's sparkling blue eyes. Identical to their kind father's. And it nearly broke Winter's heart that they now carried almost as much sadness as their father's had. Winter decided to start her tale, bluntly, as time was not on their side, and Weiss would not let her dance around the question. "Father's spies and friends had come upon a plot for my murder again. But unlike the hundreds before for any of us. This one was special." Winter paused before continuing. This would not be an easy pill to swallow, but Weiss's eyes were determined to know why she had lost her sister. So Winter continued. "This one was special" Winter repeated, "But not because of how it was going to be executed or who was doing it. But in who ordered it."

Confusion sprawled across Weiss's features before she schooled them again, and made the query that may shatter her. Again. Winter seethed internally at the knowledge that that damnable woman continued to hurt her loved ones so much. And this time through Winter herself no less. "Who ordered it Winter. Who wanted you dead this time. Who was so special that you needed to publicly die instead of thwarting the plans like the hundreds before it?" But even as she asked it, Winter could see the mind behind those eyes putting the dots together and seeing the most likely suspect.

"Our mother." The fact that Weiss barely flinched spoke to her that she had in fact come to that conclusion on her own. "Gwyn Schnee cooperated with a criminal organization known as the Red Thread to have me and Lawrence killed on route to a new business venture. They were going to kill us, and then leave the bodies of White Fang members at the scene to make it seem that it had been an act of the White Fang."

"Why?" Weiss's voice was quiet. Barely above a whisper.

"We haven't found out any concrete details yet, and doubt we ever will. But I am certain, and dad and Lawrence agree with me, that she did it because I am so vocal about our inhumane practices and views against faunus kind. I became sixteen this year, and I would have been able to go public. No longer would she be able to hold me locked up in that cage we called our home. And unlike you, who held her tongue, and bided her time in hopes of changing the company once you take control of it. All mother saw of me, was a problem. One that would be more than an irritating voice from a cage soon. So she planned to dispose of me." Winter chuckled bitterly at this point.

Sadly, or rather thankfully, since Winter was tired of her sis being so emotionless, Weiss immediately returned to anger with that chuckle. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! HOW IS THIS FUNNY! WINT-" Winter had to put a hand over her older sister's mouth to stop the outburst before anyone else heard them.

"Shhh! Sis, please keep it down. You can't just go informing the world about what going on!" Once Weiss visibly calmed down, Winter continued, although her hand remained in place for a few seconds more. "I was laughing at mother. Thanks to her practice of keeping us locked up and hidden from the world till we legally became sixteen, dad's plan to save me worked perfectly." Weiss quirked an eyebrow at that. Asking her to explain in detail. ' _Wow… I don't think I will ever be able to converse with people quite the same thanks to Neo… Helpful though.'_ "This will take a while, I am about to explain what happened to me since that day, and how I am alive and here. I want you to just listen, and hold your questions till the end, since it will take a long time as is."

Weiss just nodded slightly. "Ok. It started right after dad got notice of my planned assassination. He immediately contacted a couple of his friends for aid. Together they made a plan. One that would free me. Because if they just stopped this one, another would surely take its place. One would eventually slip through the cracks, and I would die. So, if I was going to die no matter what, why not do it on our terms? And the plan came to fruition. The plan had three main parts in its execution. I needed to visibly die, while obviously not dying. Escape without notice or suspicion to Vale from Atlas. And then integrate into society as Winter Snow. My new name by the way. I know, sounds like we barely tried to change my name, no? But it was enough, and mother never checks things like that anyway."

Winter leaned back on the bench, staring off into the slowly darkening skies. "After we got everything together. We put the plan into motion. The same day that the Red Thread had my death planned, we had the REAL White Fang attack me instead. Much sooner in my planned route than their own assault would have taken place in. I escaped with Lawrence through a false bottom into the sewers while bringing up two bodies to take our place. Then bolted out of there. We had filled the vehicle with red dust to make it almost impossible to get any ID of the bodies. Added to the explosives that the WF used... Well, there wasn't much left. Lawrence and I just trudged away to the city waste plant. After changing our gear from a drop that had been left there for us by a separate third party. We snuck under one of the waste trucks as it went out of the city borders, and hoofed it once the opportunity presented itself. Outside we were to meet with one of the two dad had called initially, a hunter, who would take us by foot to Vale." At that Weiss's eyes expanded to the size of small dinner plates. After all, it was in fact a ridiculous idea. There was a reason the only routes between cities was through heavily armed and escorted groups through the air or sea.

Winter actually chuckled at Weiss's appearance. It had been far too long since she saw such an expression on her dear older sister's face. As the threat of anger started rising again, Winter continued. "Well, we were supposed to meet one hunter. Instead, when we got there, we found three. Apparently his plans had been abruptly overturned since a horde of Grimm was about to wipe out the only city on Patch, he had to make a detour to help clean it up. It just so happens that he finds his niece and adopted sister already holding back the army of Grimm. Well, after they wiped out the several thousand Grimm who had attempted to attack the city." This time Weiss's eyes widened again, but with a shine that spoke of the interest she had in true hunters.

' _Oh my dear sis, if only you knew that the two who held back all those thousands of Grimm, and who then proceeded to kill several time that number on the return trip to vale, were both younger than you.'_ "He was forced to take them both with him, since their own home had been destroyed, and time was of the essence. As it was, I am glad they joined us, the trip was harsher than expected, even from the start. Apparently we were about to run into a group of Grimm, that would have been hard for just myself and Lawrence. Well then, after meeting up with our escorts, we trudged towards Vale proper. The plan was to go through Forever Fall into the city once we reached the borders. And we succeeded. But it was a LONG trip." At this point Winter actually grinned for the first time since she saw her sister. "We saw and fought all kinds of Grimm on the journey sis. Even watched them take out a Goliath. A GOLIATH SIS! The thing was MASSIVE! It was easily fifty meters tall! And even longer than that! I tried attacking it after they killed it. Try as I might, I could barely leave scratches in its skin."

Winter shook her head as she recalled that particular event. She and Lawrence were sure they were going to die. Qrow just laughed as he saw Mato and Ruby rush off to attack it. It was the first time she had seen the odd pale woman use her 'flame'. It was a radiant purple, as she pulled out what was easily the largest weapon she had ever beheld. It looked like she had attached a giant bayonet on her usual cannon. Easily doubling its length, and probably its weight. She still wonders how such a small girl has so much abnormal strength. Between her blows powered by sheer strength, and Ruby's powered by her semblance. They were giving the beast real injuries. Qrow had even managed to take out most of its eyes after Ruby cut off its trunk. Apparently that wasn't enough for Mato though. Who proceeded to cut a large hole in its flank, ripping the flesh off, and pushing his weapon into the opening. The sound that came afterwards showed Winter that her weapon could apparently fire at the rate of her gatling guns… while somehow having a sword on it. Mato never did show her where and how it fired rounds in that mode. The beast fell shortly after that. Its cries were so large though before death, that they had been forced to flee at top speeds for hours afterwards to avoid any possible groups that were attracted by it.

"Well then, we finally arrived at the city, where everyone parted ways. Lawrence and I got our new IDs. He is still a lawyer, and actually works for Beacon, his new name is Lawrence Snow." At Weiss's non verbalised question. "Yes, I am currently Lawrence's daughter on file. Well, using the new connections, I was able to come to Beacon despite being too young by a year. Although I did notice that there were a pair of girls who seemed to have done the same thing. A Melanie and a Ruby I believe." Winter had to fight hard to suppress her laughter when Weiss immediately got angry at the mention of Ruby, started muttering about dunces and fools.

' _Oh, I wonder how you are going to take it when you find out that so called 'dunce' already has a Goliath notched on her belt my dear sis. And is your better in every way and subject… except dust usage. I made sure she got the theory down, but her inability to use dust is surprising to say the least… Is Weiss still talking about Ruby?'_ This time Winter's eyes widened. ' _Dear god Ruby, you move fast! It hasn't even been a day and you already sank your claws into my sister!'_

Winter just mentally shook her head at one of her life's benefactors, and her poor sister, who hadn't realized that she had another target on her back. This one much much more terrifying than any that had been placed their by the White Fang, Red Thread, SDC, or any other criminal organization out there. Oh no. Her dear sister had apparently passed and cleared the full checklist that specified the perfect woman in the eyes of her hunter.

Her dear sister was now dead center in the sights of the Red Reaper. And she was sure that by the time Weiss figured it out, the bullet would be lodged far too deep in her heart to be safely removed. Leaving her at the mercy of the cloaked one.

Winter couldn't even warn Weiss. It would make no difference. Ruby Rose was too good of a hunter to let her 'true love' escape. So Winter just sat there, listening to her sister complain about the dunce in red who had hounded her at every corner the entire day. The original reason for having come here forgotten, and apparently any animosity or misgivings.

Just two sisters sitting on a bench. One telling the other how her day had been.

* * *

 **A/N:** And we end chapter 7! This one started showing some further differences that occur when you have new variables in the story.

Variables such as:

Ruby Rose already knowing she was a lesbian, and that the woman of her dreams awaited her in Weiss Schnee, thanks to Winter talking about her. A lot… I swear, all the sisters in this series have some serious connection issues with each other. Yang and Ruby. The Malachite twins. And now Winter and Weiss.

Neo and Mato being in the ship that carried Pyrrha instead of the one that carried Ruby, Yang, and Jaune. And both getting to know her, giving her friends that liked her and knew her for her, instead of fans for the Mistral Champion, and keeping her away from making any real contact with Jaune. (While they were on the window ledge in the auditorium, they did see him. Pyrrha pointed him out after his attempt with Weiss.)

And finally, Winter coming to Beacon after her supposed death. Who happens to be strictly against the SDC's policy against Faunus. And based on the fact that the two still care for each other so much, we can interpret that Weiss is also not against Faunus. At the very least, with such a situation surrounding her own family, it should help her character in regards to everyone else.

Oh, and finally? My story can now join the ranks of those who show Weiss's dad as a good person. I can literally count the FanFictions I have read that do this on one hand. ONE HAND. And there are over 7 thousand stories on this site alone. Once again, inferred from the relationship between the two sisters and their father, we can say that Bán Schnee is also NOT against Faunus.

By the way, fun Trivia? The Schnee family has absolutely NO originality. From Winter changing her last name to snow. And the fact that Weiss, Gwyn, and Bán… all technically have the same name. Respectively, they all mean White in German, Welsh and Irish. Fun family, no?

Anyway! We got a bit more information on what happened in that first time skip. We got a new point of view with active ' _thought'_ lines. We finally got to see and get into the mind of Winter!

For those curious. Bán is tall, Standing at about 196 centimeters. And his wife, Gwyn is short, at about 156 centimeters. And despite Gwyn being an immoral sociopathic business woman, Bán is a man who vowed his eternal love to her when getting married. Maybe she did reciprocate in the past, or maybe she never thought past his genes and abilities. But the man is loyal and has no intention of leaving his wife. Even after she attempted to murder one of their daughters, and has practically broken the other one mentally. For one thing, if he wasn't around, she WOULD have killed Winter, and she WOULD have broken and warped Weiss beyond repair. Not to mention the amount of damage and hate she would have spread to the world if he wasn't there curbing her actions. I like Bán.

Oh, and although they stated Pyrrha was taller than 180 centimeters. Her true height is exactly 182 centimeters (Not including the millimeters. Too annoying to use those.)

As per usual, please check out ' **CushionySiren3'** and his stories. Good stuff. I swear.

That said, my new goal is to get more Reviews. I am honestly shocked and incredibly gratified at the amount of viewers/views and follows/favorites. However, there are almost no reviews, many are actually from some especially nice ones who have reviewed multiple times with new comments. THANK YOU BY THE WAY!

So yeah, want more than a chapter a week? Reviewing is the way to go! (Seriously, as much as I love seeing the counter rise for the the other four. Reading the reviews is what truly lifts my spirits and makes my day.)

See you this Thursday at initiation! More fun times!


	9. 08: What Landing Strategy?

**A/N:** OK, so I am posting this chapter a day early, since I am going to be on a business trip for the next five days, so I don't want to miss my designated posting date of Thursday.

Second, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Chapter 07 received the most reviews of any one of my other chapters, and I am MOST grateful. You guys have no idea how much they raised my spirits. So thank you all for following/favoriting/reviewing. And everyone else for reading my story as it is.

This chapter covers initiation day. And is nearing the end of what I would like to dub, The Prologue Arc. Where I finish getting everything squared away in the background (Even if you haven't seen most of it, due to it being away from Mato, or my love of using Flashbacks to cover dates that were seemingly 'skipped'.) and get everyone settled into Beacon and their new teams.

On that note, do tell me what you all think of the pairings and teams I have settled on.

And NO, the partner pairings does NOT mean they will be in a relationship pairing. If I felt like it, I could romantically pair ANYONE with ANYONE. They can even be a civilian for all I care. So don't get ahead of yourselves. XD

The only confirmed pairings to date are still Blake with Jaune, and Ruby with Weiss.

And even with this, it will be awhile before romance kicks in.

That being said, **ENJOY INITIATION!**

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Lockers**_

 _ **April 2nd, 2014 - Early Morning**_

"..."

"Agreed, last night was without doubt a blast. And we only got to see a fraction of this school. A big fraction mind you, but a fraction nonetheless."

"It is impressive. My own school back in Mistral was no where near the size of this one. I guess it is just more proof that this is the best school for hunters and huntresses to train at."

"..."

"We are going to be here for four years Neo. No need to get angsty. We have plenty of time to explore every nook and cranny of our new home. Although I must admit, the Requisitions and Supply store we ran into last night is a definite first stop once we get our new dorm rooms."

Neo jumped up excitedly at the reminder of the 'school store' as she dubbed it last night.

Even Pyrrha, the only one still preparing her gear, stopped for a moment to nod in contemplation. "That is true. I never would have thought that the school had its own mini supermarket of all things. From furniture to dust, metallurgy materials and tools, even food and cooking equipment was present. It is a one stop shop for anything we might need."

"Except clothes. Seriously, one would think they would have a section with clothes beyond school uniforms. Or at the very least materials to craft our own clothes... Actually, that brings up a very important point that I somehow have ignored." Mato turned to her two friends with a very serious expression. "Why is it that everyone wears such flamboyantly colored clothing… And no one wears any real armor? I mean, honestly, Pyrrha, you are the first I have found with any real armor. Seriously, last night, I think I caught sight of maybe ten people with armor. From barely present, like that blond kid in the jeans. To relatively acceptable, like that big girl in the crimson plate mail."

"It is because of the different fighting styles. I believe that armor can only be a plus to people, even with aura. After all, it is an extra layer of defense, and when is that not a good idea? But unlike soldiers, hunters have many varying combat styles. In many of their cases, armor just weighs them down, or impedes their range of movement. That said, I am certain that a lot of our fellow first year students don't have armor simply because they haven't thought to use it, or haven't felt the need."

Neo nodded at that before replying. "..."

"That is also a factor Neo. Although almost everyone here has been trained at proper schools that prepare them for Beacon. Very few of them have actual experience. For most of the people here, myself included, we will be facing Grimm for the first time at this school. Which means we haven't gotten to know just how bad or scary things can get. I am sure that making proper defensive gear and techniques will be one of the main things to learn in our first year."

Mato nodded with Neo this time. "Point. Although I question the validity of that, when our school store doesn't have any materials to make such gear. Besides metal. And even leather would be an upgrade to a few of the people here."

Finally, Pyrrha was almost done getting ready. Not that any of them were in a hurry. There wasn't a single other student in the locker rooms yet. They were quite early. Even if they were the last ones to go to sleep the night before. "Then let me send the question back to you two."

Mato just sported a grin that matched the redheads. "In my case, my coat, gloves and boots are actually incredibly tough leather. Treated several times with some kind of dust mixture that makes it as strong as tempered steel, yet as flexible as soft leather. It cost a moderately sized fortune, but I don't have to worry about anything piercing or slashing through them for the most part. It does little to stop blunt damage, but I am resistant to that anyway. And Neo here has done the same thing for ALL her clothing and umbrella. Actually, she has gone even farther in regards to the umbrella, what with the dust engraving on it, that helps block the effects of other dust attacks, and reduce the force behind any kind of blow." Mato shakes her head at this point. "Neo, I just realized how loose we are with money… We could literally be wearing pure gold at this point, and it would probably be cheaper."

Neo just shrugs, "..."

"Just because we stole it from criminals and scum does not change the fact that we are way too loose with it."

Neo tilts her head this time, like a curious puppy, "..."

"No. I can't say that I have checked the bank accounts lately."

"..."

Mato's eyes widen a bit at Neo's cheerful statement. "Wow… really?"

Neo merely nodded. A small smile on her face. Too small considering the magnitude of her revelation of their financial status.

"Well then… I guess I should apologize. I didn't realize how little this was in comparison. And when did you start investing?"

"..."

"...I can honestly say that I would have never expected you to be the one to say and act on that."

Pyrrha decided to jump back into the conversation at this point. "Why? It's true we can't be huntresses for our entire lives. So I think Neo is being smart. Investing for future retirement. Also, I am done here, want to head to the dining hall for some breakfast?"

Neo nodded vigorously. She had smelt pancakes earlier, and could barely restrain herself from leaving Mato and Pyrrha alone in the lockers to gorge on the divine treat. She quickly grabbed hold of both of them and teleported them to the dining hall entrance. The two passengers hadn't finished getting their bearings when they found Neo was already in line, far away from her two friends.

Mato could only shake her head with a wry grin as Pyrrha chuckled demurely. "Let us go before she eats all the pancakes."

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Cliffs overlooking Emerald Forest**_

 _ **April 2nd, 2014 - Late Morning**_

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Neo rolled her eyes at Ozpin. "..."

"Shush Neo."

"Now, I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of team. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

Mato chuckled at that jewel from Glynda.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years." This time Mato couldn't help but laugh out loud a little alongside Neo's snickering. Even Pyrrha shook her head at Ozpin. Or was she shaking her head at Mato and Neo who were taking joy at having found out their new headmaster and professor were apparently like minded trolls? Or both? "After you've partnered up. Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path.. Or you will die."

At that last bit, especially with the deadly seriousness in his voice, quite a few of the students shuffled around. Pyrrha had been right, this would be the first time facing the monsters that lived in the shadows.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors, will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

At this point, when Ozpin ended, a hand popped out, Mato recognized the blond boy with the jeans and minimal armor plating. Ozpin just rolled with it as if he hadn't done so. "Good! Now, take your positions." That was the last straw, Neo and Mato both collapsed on the floor laughing at that masterful stroke from their future new trolling friend. Pyrrha just once again shook her head as she got in position. Quite a few of their fellow school mates were looking at the laughing pair incredulously. Even Ruby was doing the same while shaking her head at technically being related to the pair.

Some of them had a more… negative look of the clearly mentally unstable pair.

Only Jaune did neither. Instead his hand remained up and made another attempt at getting his question answered. "Um. Sir. I've got a.. question." At this moment, the first student was launched out into the forest. A certain short, white haired albino with a rapier. Whose movement was tracked by a pair of hungry silver eyes the whole way. "So this landing strategy.. thing. What is it? Are you like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

And with that, Mato died. Or she would have if it had been anyone else. As it was, she was launched into the forest, while in a pseudo fetal position, holding her stomach from the comedy gold that was their new headmaster. And to think she had felt negatively about him yesterday.

Mato continued laughing the entire way down. Even after she crashed and smashed through multiple trees and made a small trench in the ground from her landing, she remained giggling and holding her stomach, the pain barely registering. She soon got herself under enough control to stand while Neo slowly drifted down to her on her umbrella. The perfect Mary Poppins floating down to help a child in need of mental health.

' _I wonder how the instructors are going to take it when they see the video of me flying through the air and crashing through the trees in the fetal position, laughing the entire way.'_ That thought brought further giggles to the already healed pseudo immortal. She turned and looked at Neo who had floated down gently with her umbrella, right besides her. "Well then partner, you get a good look of the temple from up high?"

Neo nodded before grinning devilishly. "..."

That sent Mato into outright laughter again. "I had JUST thought that myself." She shook her head to compose herself. "Well then, since you purposely teleported up high to get a good look at the temple. Let us go and be the first ones there."

Neo just grabbed Mato's outstretched hand before they both shattered. Leaving the encircling Grimm confused as to where their prey had vanished to.

* * *

Jaune was currently reviewing the entirety of his life in slow motion. He felt he should be scared, but that kinda disappeared after the first few seconds of flight when he realized he was going to die. There was no point denying it. He wasn't properly trained like his fellow peers. He was strong, sure, years of self-training and beatings from his sisters saw to that, but he was far from skilled. And sadly, skill was what he needed to survive the insane initiation.

No, Jaune wasn't scared, he wasn't even angry anymore. After cursing himself for having forged his way into Beacon, for convincing himself that this was a good idea, even after his parents and sisters said otherwise. Well, his mother and sisters. His dad was the one who helped him forge the papers and slip out of the protective, restrictive cage that was his female relatives love had entrapped him in. He even tried bargaining with Monty Oum himself to let him go back and deny accepting his father's 'gift'.

Then Jaune became depressed. He had come here because he wanted to be a hero, like the rest of his family. He came here because being a hunter was what he believed to be the greatest way to do that. To show his sisters and mothers that he was a man, and that he could stand on his own two legs and find a wife. Oh, great, more depressing thoughts. Forget wife, he would never feel the touch of a woman not related to him. No hand-holding, no cuddling, no kissing, no anything. And he had even became friends with a couple of girls. Ruby and Yang, although both of them felt too much like an extra pair of siblings for him to consider them. ' _Wow, I am on a roll, just keep piling the depressing thoughts. The faces of my family at my funeral. How will they react to the news?_ "

This all happened within the span of him being launched, till he was just above the treeline. Then he closed his eyes in acceptance. He was going to die, nothing could stop that. So he relaxed his body, turned around to face the sky and put his hands behind his head. Waiting to hit the floor and die.

…

…...

 _ **CRASH!**_

…

…

...huh?

…

' _That was much fluffier than I thought the ground would feel like... and I am feeling pain… I'm not dead?'_

Jaune opened his eyes suddenly, staring into a pair of amber orbs that were approaching him. They and the hand attached to the same body both froze suddenly. Jaune realized that she, a very beautiful raven haired girl with a big bow nestled atop her head, was reaching out towards him. But not in the manner of one trying to help one up.

' _AH! She was reaching to check my pulse… Wow… that is a depressing thought. And here I thought I had passed that stage. WELL SCREW THAT! I AM ALIVE!'_

Jaune smiled up to his partner for the next four years, if they passed and survived the rest of initiation. It was such a gloriously pure and happy smile, that Blake Belladonna actually shivered a bit. An unknown emotion coursing through her. Here was someone clearly insane enough to fall in such a position, that it looked like they were relaxing at a beach resort, land on an alpha beowulf, and smile at her like she was an angel when she came to check if the insane boy was alive.

Could it be that he was actually strong, and she had lucked out with her future partner? "Hey partner. Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue." Nope, must have been her imagination.

* * *

' _Remember your training Weiss. Head up. Shoulders back. Right foot forward... Not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and! NOW!'_

Creating a force glyph beneath her, the white themed fencer quickly shot forward towards the alpha beowulf before her. Intending on taking down the head in hopes that the rest of the pack would retreat in fear.

Sadly, even with the increased speed her glyph granted her, the alpha proved it earned its spot in the Grimm hierarchy. Quickly ducking to its right to avoid to avoid the fatal thrust, Myrtenaster glanced off its left shoulder armor. Quick as it was to counter with a horizontal swipe of its right arm, Weiss was still faster. A quick leap over the offending limb, a glyph to propel herself over the beast, and Weiss found herself in the alpha's blindspot. Right behind it, with it's furry unarmored back inviting Myrtenaster in. Weiss felt it would be uncouth to deny such an open invitation.

The Grimm didn't even have the chance to turn around as it found itself staring at the sharpened point of the rapier protruding from its chest. The fiery glow in its eyes was already fading by the time Weiss wrenched her blade free.

Not wanting to waste any time and leave herself unprotected, Weiss quickly got back into her stance and faced the rest of its pack.

Only to freeze, her eyes widening in complete shock.

There was no more pack. While she had been dealing with the alpha, somehow the rest of the pack found a way to simultaneously get themselves decapitated.

Weiss shook her head, ' _Come on Weiss! That is stupid. Clearly someone else is he-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slow clapping behind her. She quickly spun around and faced the offender. Startled sapphire blue eyes met amused silver ones.

"Nice job. I get the feeling, we are going to be the greatest partners ever."

* * *

"Boop"

Ren chuckled. "Hello Nora."

* * *

Dove just stood there, panting. He had been fighting the group of beowulfs for close to an hour now, and he was exhausted. From the moment he stepped into the forest he had been set upon. Honestly, he felt that he would die. That feeling was only further boosted with the appearance of the Ursa pair.

But he didn't.

No, Dove survived.

NO, he had been saved.

By an angel armored in ice. Her short platinum blonde hair, cut to right above her nape. Split on the front so that her right eye was hidden from sight, surely a beautiful pale sky blue like the left one. Beneath the carapace of ice she encased herself in, he caught sight of a black tank top, cropped dark blue denim jacket, same colored and detailed pants. And a pair of black steel toe boots.

As far as Dove was concerned at that moment. It was the most beautiful and attractive clothing he had seen in his life.

She turned to him and spoke, a clear voice. Sharp and filled with authority, but tempered by clear kindness and concern. Clearly the voice of an angel. "You okay there?"

* * *

"..."

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing again?'. We decided since we had finished so quickly, we would do the humanitarian thing, and cause havoc a bit east of the temple. To attract as much Grimm away from the other initiates as possible."

"..."

"'Stupid idea!?' YOUR THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT!"

"..."

"Point. I did agree to it and am the one making most of the noise. So how about we agree to it being a combined responsibility, and continue killing the horde we attracted?"

Neo huffed and prepared to dash back into the horde, before stopping and looking up. "..."

Mato glanced at the sky where Neo was pointing at, "...That is a big bird…"

Neo suddenly grinned maliciously. "..."

Mato had to do a double take while still firing at the mass of darkness that continued to pour out of the forest. She was using her Rock Cannon in its default form and the Seven Shots pistol. To avoid missing and possibly hitting something she didn't want to. "Neo, as per usual, you astound me with your insanity. Quickly, grab hold of me and take us up there."

Neo grabbed Mato, just as Mato made her weapons fade away, teleporting them on top of the Giant Nevermore that had just launched a rain of feathers into their small clearing.

The Nevermore hovered over the same point, flapping its huge wings to keep it in place, attempting to locate its prey. That suddenly became the least of its concerns as it felt a huge overbearing presence on top of its own head.

It was incredibly malicious, yet cold.

Even before the hooded figure hoped unto its beak, those dark concentric sapphires staring into its own red orbs, the Nevermore knew it was at the mercy of this apex predator.

It didn't resist when the figure pointed its jagged and cruel looking weapon at it.

It was futile to try.

* * *

Glynda watched through her scroll at the scene caused by the fastest pair. Both had been the first to pair up, the first to retrieve their relics, and would have been the first to return… If they hadn't apparently decided to purposely attract a horde of Grimm. The video had captured their voices, explaining that they were going out to help out the other teams by 'bringing the heat away from them'.

Glynda couldn't help but think positively of the pair. Even if she thought they were being insanely stupid. A couple hours and a couple hundred Grimm later, she realized that they were in fact insane.

And also possibly the strongest pair that had been formed. Most other pairs were able to get a relic and return during that time frame thanks to the efforts of those two. That was how effective of a distraction they were being. Add to that they were BORED, if their expressions were anything to go by.

Add that not a single Grimm had made it more than five meters into their designated kill-zone, a clearing no more than twenty meters in diameter, not the quick and agile Beowulf, not the sturdy Ursa, not the armored Boarbatusk, not the sneaky King Taijitu.

And now a Giant Elder Nevermore was added to that list. The Grimm weren't even trying to attack the pair anymore. Glynda had seen many things in her career as a huntress, a creature of Grimm frozen in fear, much less dozens of them, was not one of them.

Was it normal that Glynda was both curious, as well as frightened at what those two were capable off? Was it abnormal that she was curious, as well as frightened of what those two were?

Glynda didn't have the answer, even as she watched the Grimm run away, the purple flame above the black clothed one's eye disappear, quickly followed by both of them shattering, obviously teleporting away.

As she looked up from her scroll to a similar sound of shattering glass, and the appearance of the pair of huntress-in-training that had popped up before her and Ozpin, she wondered if she would find the answer before their four years were over.

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Auditorium**_

 _ **April 2nd, 2014 - Early Evening**_

"Cardin Winchester, Melanie Malachite, Russel Thrush, and Sky Lark. You four retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. And will hence be known as Team CRML (Caramel). Lead by… Melanie Malachite!"

A round of applause shook the auditorium as the eighth team finished its inauguration. Mato was standing in a group with Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune and his silent partner which he introduced as Blake, and finally of course, Neo. Mato liked Blake, quiet girl that she was, she seemed nice and competent. Which was something that poor Jaune needed. Mato had known the child for only about an hour now, and she could tell, that hardened though his body may be, he would have been another name on the list of dead if not for his partner.

Mato's enthusiasm for the inauguration died a bit at that reminder. There had been ninety students who went into that forest, in three waves. Only forty-eight could pass. Only forty-four did. Despite their claim, the instructors had intervened when the initiates were near death, to save and extract them… but many still perished, either before they could be saved, or on the way to medical help. Ozpin had read out the list of sixteen names, sixteen people who died attempting to become hunters or huntresses. Sixteen more who died trying to help the world against the very real threat that was Grimm.

Mato was shaken out of her thoughts as Jaune and Blake were called up to the stage, to stand besides a tall asian man in green with magenta eyes. And a shorter girl in hot pink, with bright orange hair. "Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the White Rook pieces, and will hence be known as Team JNBR (Juniper). Lead by… Jaune Arc!"

Mato chuckled a bit as she saw Jaune stutter and look shocked. Even as Blake placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him with one of the warmest smiles she had seen. Actually, that was the first expression she had seen on Blake, period, but it convinced Mato that they were going to be a good pair. Ren and Nora were in the midst of their own celebration. Or rather Nora was hanging off of Ren while Ren nodded to Jaune and Blake. Quite an interesting match up. She couldn't wait to find out her own teammates.

She knew that Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha were going to be a team, since they both had the White Knight pieces, but no one had shown themselves to have the other Black Queen piece that Mato choose. Even as she got lost in her thoughts again at the significance of such a choice, Ruby and her team was called up.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four retrieved the White Knight pieces. And will hence be known as Team RWPY (Ruby). Lead by... Ruby Rose!"

Mato joined in on the applause as she watched Yang crush her sister in a hug, with Pyrrha trying to stop her partner from murdering her sister. Mato just shook her head, realizing that Ursa hugs were clearly a family thing. She noticed that Weiss seemed… confused. That was the best word for it, considering she sported emotions of happiness, sadness, rejection, as well as what seemed like… desire? as she looked over at her new team leader, and partner…

Mato's eyes widened in shock. Unconsciously mirroring Winter's a few feet away. ' _By Oum's sodding balls… Ruby, that is too fast! Forget your semblance. How, in the name of Monty himself, did you already get to the point that she is unconsciously wanting you, when it hasn't even been a single day!'_

Mato just shook her head at her adopted niece's actions. And the fact that both Winter and herself now owed the red cloaked girl lien from failed bets. Maybe not just yet, since Ruby hadn't succeeded OFFICIALLY, but Mato knew it was only a matter of time.

She was pulled along by Neo to the stage as she continued to shake her head at her unbelievable acquaintances in this world. Even those in the 'other side' hadn't been this unique and diverse.

She had just collected herself when Ozpin called out the names of the final team. "Kuroi Mato, Neopolitan, Winter Snow, and Dove Bronzewing. You four retrieved the Black Queen pieces. And will hence be known as.. Team MDNS (Madness). Lead by… Kuroi Mato!"

Mato was shocked, for many reasons. One, Winter was in her team, so she only really had to get to know her partner, Dove. Two, unlike the other ten teams, her own was NOT named after a color or something that could be interpreted as such. Three, what in Oum's name was wrong with Ozpin to name a team, Madness!?

Based on the expressions of shock on Dove, he was probably thinking along the same lines. Neo was copying that Nora girl from earlier and hanging off of Mato's neck… which was hard considering that Neo was only slightly shorter than herself. She probably loved the team name, which Mato agreed is a great one, even if it was entirely confusing as to its selection. Winter was smiling. She was probably happy to be together with two friends.

Or to have an excuse to get near Weiss without triggering suspicions from anyone else, since Ruby and Yang were related to Mato.

They departed from the stage as Ozpin started closing the ceremony, stating that it would be an interesting year.

* * *

 **A/N:** And with that, INITIATION IS OVER! BEACON LIFE STARTS!

That is not to say the day is over. Nope, next chapter will still start on the same day as initiation. What with them going to their dorms, getting to know each other. Etcetera etcetera.

Now, I know that I CLEARLY didn't put much thought into the team names for Ruby and Juniper… but in my defense, I actually did. I spent hours and the teams and pairings. Since the only pairings I knew I was going to partner together were Mato with Neo, Blake with Jaune, and Nora with Ren… It wasn't until later that the teams were selected. I had juggled ALL of them for a bit. I ended up deciding that I didn't want Pyrrha in Jaune's team no matter what, and I didn't want Blake in Yang's team. I threw a few of old CRDL's team around trying to match things around… but I decided to only take Dove out of their team when his letter allowed me to create MDNS. Kuroi **M** ato, **D** ove Bronzewing, **N** eopolitan, and Winter **S** now( **S** chnee). Once I had MDNS down… well, the other's just kinda fell into place. Weiss and Ruby's scene was too good not to partner them together. So I now needed Pyrrha with someone to put together with, that I could put her away from Jaune, but not be the team leader. (I simply don't see Pyrrha as a good team leader, and I feel Ozpin would agree with me.) So I partnered her with Yang and put her on Ruby's team. After hours trying to come up with a name, I settled on Rupee. Realized that not using a color was a bad thing. And changed it to Ruby. Once I decided on that, Juniper was easy. For the same reason. CRML actually took me a bit of time. I had originally settled on CRMS first… But didn't like it for some reason… Then I was out shopping, and bought some Caramel Popcorn. INSPIRATION! I choose Melanie as the leader instead of Cardin by the way, so that I can have her try to reign in his racism. Sky and Russel are cowards, more Sky than Russel, but still. So I figured they were only bullies thanks to Cardin. So if I take Cardin away from the leadership position, I can probably get away with the bullying problem easily. (It hasn't been, but it has been fun working on their team.)

Explanations (Excuses) aside, if any of you have different names for Ruby and Juniper, please send them to me as a PM or a review, and I will be more than happy to change them if I agree with you all. I want to keep to the color theme. I want MDNS to be the only exception to that list.

Also, yes, Ruby is dangerous, in EVERY sense of the word. And Winter is torn from trying to protect her sister from her savior and friend. To wishing said sister happiness with that same someone that she knows will treat her well, and is more than capable of protecting her.

 **Anyway, as per usual, please Review! Give me your thoughts, ideas, criticisms. Etcetera!**

And swing by **CushionySiren3** 's profile and his stories as a thank you to him allowing me to use his OC teams and professors in my own story as background characters to fill in the spots.


	10. 09: Little Bird

**A/N:** So this here is the last chapter of what I would like to call the Prologue Arc. In celebration for actually getting this all posted. I would like to request my readers to send in their suggestions for Chapter titles. Honestly, I have always envied people who can come up with such things. I cannot, so I am going to cheat and ask you guys, or leave them as they are. Simple numerical values.

Also, seriously thank you to everyone who has reviewed till today. Nearly fifty reviews. That is almost the same amount of favorites that this story has, and you have no idea how much it means to me that so many people took the time to write something for me and my story. This of course includes the few who sent me a PM instead of reviewing.

To those few who used guest accounts, thank you as well for leaving such detailed reviews (Seriously, some of the longest reviews were done on guest accounts. XD), thankfully there weren't any real questions aside from MsInsanity's review, but nonetheless, thank you all for the reviews.

Also, a special shout out to UnknownSoul, TykkiMikk, SatelliteApocrypha, and askasknot for all your multiple detailed reviews.

That said, this chapter continues and finishes Initiation day. The next arc will start off with everyone heading to the ever dreaded first class. With our very own and dear, PROFESSOR PORT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Till then. **Enjoy the finale of the Prologue Arc!**

 **EDIT:** Made a few alterations to the pace, wording, and fixed up some walls of texts that were present.

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Auditorium**_

 _ **April 2nd, 2014 - Early Evening**_

He was confused, curious as well, sure, mostly confused though. After he and Winter made it to the temple, secured the Black Queen piece, which he thought was inappropriate for her. He argued that she should get the White one for a second, but who was he to deny his savior? If it wasn't for her, Dove Bronzewing would have just been another name that their Headmaster called out before assigning teams. Another added to the innumerable list of fallen against the blight that was the Grimm.

No, Dove Bronzewing was not going to argue with his angel again.

That was not to say he couldn't question himself. Questions such as why didn't he push for her choosing the White Queen piece a bit more? Those hipsters didn't look nearly as dangerous as the two tiny women besides them on the stage. Why had he decided to come to Beacon after all? Why had he gone and trained and studied to become a Hunter in the first place all those years ago? Why didn't he do what his mother wanted and become a painter?

...

... ...That was right. It was because she wasn't there to push his dreams on anymore. No she wasn't. The Grimm saw to that.

Dove steadied himself again.

He was here to become a Hunter to get back at the Grimm. He was here to prevent whatever massacres he could. And to do that, he didn't need to enjoy his time here. He didn't need to be safe. He had tossed that aside when the Grimm reminded him that there was no such thing as safe. No, he should be happy. Beside him stood his partner, Winter Snow. A powerful woman with the ability to shape ice to her will. And to his other side were something scarier than any Grimm he faced out in that forest today.

Dove had always had something of a six sense when it came to people. It let him know if someone was trustworthy, if someone was dangerous, if someone could help him with his current goal. It wasn't his semblance, that was a simple ability to heal others. He had awoken to it nearly half a decade ago on that fateful day. He wanted nothing more than to close those wounds. Oum responded and gave him the power to do so.

It hadn't been enough to save his mother.

It would be enough to protect his team.

Not that his team needed it. No, Dove was severely outmatched in this team. Which was saying something that he admitted it so easily, because he had been quite confident in himself.

Winter's physical condition was on par with his own, never once having gotten tired out there in the forest, or on the way out. Even with her creating a staircase of ice for them to leisurely climb the side of the cliff instead of scale it, she never produced so much as a single drop of sweat. She also clearly had experience fighting the Grimm. Dove had panicked out there when he was being swarmed. He had the skill, he had the strength. He didn't have the composure to face his nightmares as prey.

She did. No, that was incorrect. To her they weren't even prey. They were merely an obstacle to her goal. Something to be swept aside to a grander place.

Then came the other two on his team. Neopolitan made Dove shiver if he tried to get too close of a sense on her. It was as if she were chaos incarnate. Everything about her was distorted. Dove had met a couple bipolar people, even a schizophrenic once. They were cute by comparison to this girl. Truly, she embodied the team name.

None of that mattered compared to his new leader.

Dove's eyes hovered over the last member of his new team. The leader of Team Madness. The sole team of the eleven forged this day, not named after a color or something that could be immediately related with color. Dove was a full head taller than her. Winter even more than that.

Yet Dove felt like a child by her side.

In every sense of the word.

Dove wondered just how dangerous, just how powerful their new leader was. Just who they had gotten themselves involved with.

When the only person who made him feel the same way, was the man in dark green walking towards them, preparing to give them their new dorm room.

* * *

Mato looked up from her conversation with Neo and Winter as Ozpin made his way towards her. They had all been talking with Ruby and Jaune's teams, until Glynda announced their dorm room numbers and they were forced to separate. She pouted a bit at the fact that it seemed like Melanie was avoiding them like the plague.

Dove, her new teammate hadn't spoken a word since their team was announced and they started calling out everyone's dorm rooms.

Well, everyone's except their own. Probably why Ozpin was heading towards them as she thought this all through in her mi-

"Team MDNS. I wish to congratulate you all."

The team all just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Even Neo didn't 'say' anything.

"It is very rare for us to gift a team with such a unique name. It is normally only granted to those who have performed far above and beyond the call in their initiation." He turned to Winter and Dove. "You two, after securing you own relic piece, then spent a fair portion of the time limit scouring for and helping other initiates. Saving a few lives in the process, and being one of three pairs to face and take down an Elder Grimm. Afterward you lead them all out of the forest, and created a staircase to make it easy for all of them to retire. Which you then proceeded to guard till the end of the initiation in case others came out requiring its use. That took a level of selflessness and dedication, not to mention strength, both of character and applicable, that is not seen often enough in our young hopefuls."

He then turned to Mato, with Neo now riding on Mato's shoulders. Their combined efforts were just enough for Neo to see eye to eye with Ozpin. "You two where the first pair to partner up. The first pair to reach and select a relic. And the last pair to leave the forest alive and under your own power. You both had reached the goal in under five minutes since the launching began. You two would have broken the record for fastest completion of the initiation by a solid three hours. You would probably have held the record for the rest of this institute's existence. Instead, you two decided to find a clearing a fair distance East of the temple, and start drawing all the Grimm to you. So that, and I am quoting the cameras that caught your conversation, 'We may save them what we can, by bringing the heat away from them'. I am here to tell you, that based on the movements caught by our surveillance system, your actions did indeed make it much easier, and possibly saved a combined total of twenty-nine participants, who crossed areas that had been abandoned by the Grimm in their charge towards you two. Not only that, but you now also hold the record for the highest amount of Grimm killed in an initiation, standing at seven hundred and thirty-eight. The previous record was four hundred and eleven."

Neo seemed quite proud at those figures, if her sticking out her nearly non-existent chest out, alongside her nose being held high in the air meant anything. Mato and Winter just rolled their eyes at her antics. Dove… Well… Dove's eyes looked like they were permanently shut or squinting… ' _Is he even awake? Has he been awake at all throughout this entire time? Seeing as how he hasn't spoken yet…-'_

"The actions of both of you would have been nothing less than suicide and complete madness… should you not have succeeded as brilliantly as you did. Even taking down an Elder Giant Nevermore in the process. Now, we don't normally pay anyone for their Grimm kills during initiation, but we don't normally see anyone face and defeat Elder Grimm during initiation either. So we have given you both half the bounty normally associated with such a task. We have also, aside from the special team name, granted you all the special dorm room given to the best of each year group. Normally that is decided after the first semester for first years, but I believe that you four deserve it, and would have earned it eventually anyway."

The four of them looked at their headmaster with equal expressions of confusion.

"Come now, your luggage has already been delivered, let me show you to your new home for the next four years."

* * *

 _ **Beacon - First Year Dorm Rooms**_

 _ **April 2nd, 2014 - Evening**_

Ozpin hadn't been kidding when he said this room was special.

* * *

They had been lead to the first years dorm rooms, where they were then lead to a small room, with barely enough room to house the four beds and shelves meant for each of them. Mato was worried about it, she and Neo had nearly nothing, but even if it was only clothing and a couple of sentimental things per person, it didn't look like the room had the space. Then Ozpin surprised them by asking them to pick up their luggage and follow them to their new room.

It was funny to note than Dove had the most luggage of the team. Neo made a few select comments pointing that out of the only male member on their team.

Not that anyone but Mato or Ozpin truly and fully understood her. Or even understood she was making any such comments. Dove mostly looked confused and terrified.

They were lead back to the first floor. Then behind the stairwell, to a door leading to the basement. The Team name tagged on the door, right below First Year Representatives.

Neo cheered and started zipping around at their new 'room'. Even Dove seemed impressed. Which Mato was having a hard time not drawing parallels to her old partner again, seeing his lack of emotions or conversation.

"This room is granted to those who will represent the First Years to the other years, as well as to other schools and the world. This is normally only done after months of getting to know all the teams, but as I stated earlier. We all came to a consensus based on your initiations that you deserved this. Thankfully, you will not need to partake in the responsibilities such a positions requires of all of you just yet, so merely enjoy the extra amenities for now. As you have noticed, the room where you will all rest is larger than your previous one. There are two bathrooms instead of one, both linked to personal training room located deeper in."

Ozpin interrupted his detailed reveal of their new room with a quick sip of his coffee. "Please take note that although it is a personal training room, it does have restrictions. Unlike those that you anyone can reserve in our training halls, this one does not have as much room and is located underneath the first year dorms. As such, please keep weapons of mass destruction out. It is perfectly soundproofed though, so no need to worry about bothering your neighbors. Also, whenever it is in use, it will record everything, one copy will remain in the rec room located on the opposite end of your rest area, one will be sent to our own archives. So do please keep things… appropriate while in their." That one earned a few different replies. What with Dove blushing, Winter guffawing, Neo looking completely and utterly insane… although I don't think that had anything to do with his comment, and more her being lost in her own thoughts again. Finally, Mato just raised a brow at her new headmaster in one of Neo's infamous gestures, one that pretty much stated 'Are you interested in joining me in doing things that no sane human should find pleasure in.'

... She felt it was appropriate at the moment, not so much in hindsight.

"As stated, there is a rec room with a good entertainment system, which, while tied with your training rooms cameras, also has a good selection of other entertainment sources. In the rec room, there is a door leading to the study room, where you will find computers with the same access and restrictions as those of the school library. Finally, the kitchen is through the door down there next to the Training Rooms door. It is fully stocked with most cooking utensils and equipment. Although if anything is missing, you can put a request to our Requisition and Supply store. There is no food stocked though, that you must purchase yourself." He took another sip of his apparently eternally heated coffee, if the steam that never seemed to fade was anything to go by. "Any questions?"

Winter brought up one that everyone probably had at this point. "Why are the other dorm room so tiny?"

"To force the new teams to get used to each other and accept each other quickly." Winter and Dove nodded their heads at this, but Neo and Mato just stared at him with deadpan expressions, knowing that the person before them was a like-minded individual, and would never have such a good reason for something so horrible. Ozpin deigned to answer them in true Neo fashion, a small smirk barely hidden by his mug, a twinkle in his eye, and partially raised brow gave them the true answer. 'I thought it would be funny to see the drama that four teenagers forced into such tight confinements would cause.'

"This is going to be a very interesting and wonderful relationship headmaster." stated the oldest member in the room. Neo nodded in full agreement with the statement.

"As the Team Leader of the First years representative team, we will have weekly meetings effectively starting two months from now, so I believe we will have plenty of time to work together. My door is always open though, for any of my students. Your uniforms and schedules have been placed in each of your individual beds, Mato, as a team leader you will partake in the extra classes that every leader is required to attend. You can take one team member with you as your second in command, it is completely up to you to decide who that would be though, and them to accept." Ozpin turned serious for a second. "Neo is not a possible choice."

Mato and Neo both nodded completely serious and in perfect understanding. Dove and Winter were a bit more confused, Winter understood that Neo could not talk, and was partially insane, but still shocked at how Ozpin just locked her from the position. Poor girl, thinking so positively of Neo. Dove on the other hand, while confused by his headmaster's outright ban, was also IMMENSELY glad that the creeping chaos before him would not be put in charge of him, ever. He was afraid of Mato, yes, but that was just because of the mysterious and overbearing strength he sensed from her. And just like the headmaster, he respected her for it. He had a teammate that was probably as strong as one of the most well respected and heralded hunters in the world. Terrifying, sure, but also a great boon, and he felt nothing but good intentions and straightforwardness from her. In that regard, the headmaster had a more dubious aura, but nonetheless a good one.

Neo's was strong, but was almost sickening to look too deeply into. Not for the first time, he wondered why she had been accepted, how many people she had killed, what horrible things had she gleefully partaken in, and what was stopping her from killing them and acting on her nature. Dove needed to be careful around her, he also needed to get MUCH stronger if he wanted to survive his school years. Less in fear of the Grimm now, and more of his own teammate.

"I would like to speak with and get to know my other two teammates before making any decision headmaster." Mato replied.

"Of course, your first leadership class won't be until the fourth of this month, so you have all of tomorrow and tonight to decide. On that note, you don't have to bring anyone with you, or both of your choices could decline, in which case it wouldn't matter anyway." Then he looked more closely at Mato, "Also, please call me Ozpin, or professor at the very least. Headmaster feels too stuffy, especially with ones such as you four.. Well then, I have taken enough of your time, classes are start at nine sharp tomorrow morning, so do get some adequate rest."

With that, Ozpin walked out of their room, climbing the stair that would lead to the first floor.

* * *

The four of them quickly split up to investigate their massive new dwelling, Neo's silent cheers somehow being perfectly translated to all three of them, despite none of them being near her. Then they started checking their schedules to find they all shared the same schedules for the first week thankfully.

"Okay gang, time for us to get to know each other. Dove, Winter, Neo, join me in the kitchen table. All discussions must be held at the dining room or kitchen table."

Dove, Mato, and Winter strove towards the kitchen table, finding Neo already sitting there. Dove actually frowned and did a double take, as she had been arranging her stuff in the bathroom designated for herself and Mato when Mato summoned them. Nonetheless, kept the question to himself as he saw the other two seat themselves.

"Ok, since we are going to be together for the next four years, I want a bit of information from everyone. The most important things will of course be each's abilities in combat, but we also want to know each other as people, not just warriors. I will go first." Mato paused to gather herself, "My name as you all know is Kuroi Mato, Mato being my first name, and Kuroi my family name. I am actually related by law to both Ruby Rose and Yang Xiaolong of team RWPY. I am also lucky enough to be the permanent contract holder of Neo here, so long as I remain entertaining enough, and provide her with a home. I will get to her and that in a moment though. I have many years of experience as a warrior," _'Way tp downplay the truth.'_ "and have faced a fair share of Grimm even before today. Neo and I also are also technically Legal Detectives as well as independent Police Enforcers for the City of Vale, and have become rather infamous in the world's underground, so please carry your weapons on you at all times while in the city, in case you two are ever linked to us." That one actually got Dove to scrunch his face a bit in confusion. Admirable that it was the only emotion he portrayed.

"In regards to weapons and the like. My aura has no offensive, defensive, or supportive effects. None at all, which means whether I have it active or not, a weapon will cut me just as effectively. Thankfully though, it instead has such an over the top healing factor, that I am unlikely to die from anything short of my heart being ripped out or my head being cut off- Neo don't interrupt me with all the other possible ways that someone may kill me." Neo just pouted in that adorably cute way that chipmunks and squirrels do. Or Ruby. Either is comparable. "So if you guys see me get injured, don't freak out. Now my Semblance allows me to store my personal armory and call it out at any time that I want. Said armory consists of a large cannon. A single edged, guard-less black blade. A semi automatic large caliber pistol. A tri-barreled gatling gun. A serrated shamsir like sword. A giant bladed lance with several integrated automatic machine guns. Oh! And a large guard-less broadsword. I also have several pieces of metal armor stored in their, but I don't use them much as my current gear is quite effective as is. I have some special effects with my Aura that also allows me to summon something that looks like a colored flame over my left eye. That usually only happens in very specific situations, and unless it is red, don't worry about it."

Dove interrupted at that point, probably the first words he spoke to her actually, "What happens if it red?"

Mato sighed, "Then it is likely that someone I care about is dead or has been hurt VERY VERY badly. It will only appear when I have been completely lost to rage, and trust me, that is something we ALL want to avoid. Just do your best to run away from me when that happens, forget the other consequences and just get yourselves and other innocents away." Both Dove and Winter cringed at that.

"Depressing things aside. Let me present Neopolitan, no last name yet, although I am working to get her adopted under me with my family name." At this Neo bounced up and waved at the two merrily, as if she was seeing someone off on super special cruise ship… while less than four feet from either of them. "As you two have surely been able to tell, she is mute. That being said, she is still good at 'communicating' with others. Myself, Pyrrha Nikos, and Ozpin are able to understand her perfectly, whether she wants us to or not. Yang is the second closest to understanding her, but I do believe it is because they are communicating at some kind of subconscious or telepathic level." Neo interrupted that one with a giggle, although it was clear that Winter was suppressing her own. Yang really just sorta 'assumed' whatever it was that Neo was 'saying'... and managed to get it mostly right, one-hundred percent of the time. It was cause for concern on Mato's end for a bit, in regards to Yang's possible state of mind... or lack thereof.

"Aside from that, Neo has nonverbal communication down quite well, so it should not be a problem for everyone else to understand her, for the most part. I give it a few months before everyone is at a decent level with her." Mato once again pauses, this time meeting the eyes of her other two teammates quite seriously. "Aside from the possibility of issues with criminals attacking you for being associated with us. I am afraid I have another bombshell to drop on you two. Normally I wouldn't bring in such personal details of either of our lives into such a conversation, but since both of these things can effectively harm you, I will." Dove and Winter sat up just a bit straighter and looked more serious at that.

"Effective the moment you were made part of this team, you have joined me in taking care of Neo. When I mentioned having her contracted to me, I did mean it literally. Neo was a contract mercenary before I ran into her. She has many, many skeleton and some still slightly fresh bodies in her closet." At the widening of the other pair's eyes, Mato was forced to sigh, "Understand this, she has had a very… difficult childhood and upbringing. I won't go into details, but let me just explain that for reasons out of her control, until I met her, things like morality, common sense, and the like, didn't exist. For all intents and purposes, I am a leashing a very dangerous monster, and you two are now responsible for assisting me. I have taught her enough to not go and kill anyone who looks at her wrong, but I have only had a couple months with her, and she is nearing eighteen years of age. Aside from that, thanks to said… upbringing, she has multiple personalities. I need you to memorize this." Mato leaned over, picking Neo up and placing her on her lap, cupping her face to show the other two.

"When her eyes are pink" Neo obliged by making both eyes pink. "Her personality is that of a child, when they are brown, she is technically her age, as well as rather intelligent. Neo don't do both of them, but, when they are white, she is at her most unshackled. I call it the Sadistic Sociopath mode, and it really is that, and more. Much more, and much worse. If you see her in this state, please try to calm her down, logic is best, emotions don't really get to her in this state, AND FOR OUM'S SAKE, NEVER EVER INITIATE COMBAT OR ANY KIND OF VIOLENT ACTION AROUND HER OR SPECIFICALLY TOWARDS HER WHILE SHE IS IN THIS STATE." She held the pairs eyes for a few moments to get the seriousness of that point across. Satisfied she let go of Neo, who promptly appeared back in her chair.

"That aside, she mostly sticks with me, so I will be able to take care of most problems, should they arise. She has been good recently though, and hope to keep it that way. Her eyes can mix and match, and that respectively changes her personality as well, so she has more than three. On that note, thanks to this… 'condition' of hers. She has three semblances. She can create illusions, teleport so long as she has a strong mental image of where she wants to go, and it is within a set range, and we shall never talk about the third one. The illusion is tied to her child persona. The teleportation to her chocolate persona. The last one tied to her S mode. So you can imagine that you guys don't want to know about it." Mato's shiver lent credence to her comment. Although even Winter was starting to wonder how she never realized just how insane and dangerous one of her few friends really was. "Her only weapon is her parasol. It has a hidden blade, and it is treated to withstand more punishment than some metal shield on the market. It is especially effective against dust effects and blunt damage. Her combat style as such, is completely reliant on close combat. And she is VERY good at it." Mato then looked at the two across the table again. "Well then, who wants to go next?"

Dove and Winter were quire for a few seconds, that honestly felt like minutes, until Dove spoke. "My name is Dove Bronzewing. I have trained for awhile, but have no formal schooling. I lost my family at a young age, and rationed my inheritance so that I could live by myself and arm myself. I entered Beacon through their walk-in examinations, and today is only the second time I have faced Grimm. The first time as a combatant. I recognize I am the weakest and least experienced one here. So… So despite everything, I am thankful that all of you are stronger and more skilled than me. I am honestly scared shitless by both of you, but a lot of that is because of the power you two radiate. So I ask you to please lead me well, because I need it." Despite his eyes being perpetually shut, his voice carried his conviction clearly. Mato was impressed, and she could feel that Neo was too.

Well, more like interested, which is pretty much the same thing for Neo. "My Aura is nothing special, but my semblance lets me heal others. It acts like a localized regeneration boost, it is not a miracle worker. Scars will be left behind, fatal injuries will most likely remain fatal, unless I get to it in time, and it isn't beyond recovery. I can also use it to cheat at therapeutic massages, seeing as how it speeds the recovery speed of muscles and the like to get rid of fatigue and pains. My weapon and armor was bought off the shelf with some of my leftover funds that didn't go towards paying my tuition. The weapon is a simple one handed double bladed sword with a fixed gun attachment, parallel to the blade. I plan to create something custom for myself while here, but I have trained with it for a long time, so the style should remain similar."

Mato nodded, "You are an admirable man Dove. After I train with you all in one on one, to get an idea of your styles and levels, I will take you to my niece Ruby, she is a professional when it comes to weapon designs and creation. We will get you something that will aid you to survive and thrive here. I will talk with her, see if we can't get some plans down for two weeks from now." Dove raised a questioning eyebrow. "The faster we get you your real weapon, the faster you will master it. And don't worry about the costs, you will work it off while hunting Grimm and criminals in Neo and I's normal hunts. I want to make sure that you CAN though. So better to work off a small debt, than try to save the same amount with a lesser chance of survival. Wasting time with something that will eventually be replaced as well." Mato kept her tone relatively civil. Her eyes showed that there was no argument.

Dove had the grace to merely nod his acceptance.

"We will set up a training schedule after we get everyone's styles down." She turned to the final and tallest member at their table. "Now I do believe it is your turn Winter."

Winter sat straighter in her chair… which should have been impossible, considering she was Weiss's sister, and had the same upbringing. "My name is Winter Snow. My aura is above average at everything, thanks mostly to training. It has always had an edge in its defensive capabilities though. My semblance allows me to control the temperature of my immediate area, instantly freezing something, or setting it ablaze. I have fine enough control to encase myself in ice and feel like I am at the beach on a sunny day, without melting the ice. I use it to armor and arm myself, as my precision allows me to create blades of ice as well. That being said, I carry a pair of large caliber revolvers as well as a couple of simple but solid short swords. One can't rely on just their semblance after all. I am adept at the use of most melee weapons, ranging from an epee, to claws, to flaming fists and legs. I am proficient with my firearms, both in their use as well as their reloading, with and without speed loaders. I am also looking forward to both of you teaching me, as I can tell that I am not at your levels either, so I am in your hands."

Mato clapped once, "Excellent! I feel a bit bad that we seemed to have mostly deviated to combat abilities, but we have over a thousand days together, and I will make sure we make it through them, so there is plenty of time to learn more details about each other. Like what we like to eat and the like. For now though, Ozpin was correct, it is nearly ten pm, and we have classes tomorrow at nine. So let us all get a quick shower, Neo and Winter can be the first ones, while Dove and I go get a couple things from the School store for tomorrow's breakfast. We will be waking up every day at five am from now on, except on Wednesdays and one Weekend per week. We can make exception due to special events in the future, but for now that will be the first thing in our schedule." Mato grinned in a very Neo way, "Get ready you two. You have asked me to lead and train you. I gladly accept, but I will grind you until you horribly regret the decision you both made today." Neither of them even so much as shivered. "Good. Now come Dove, since we will be waking up much earlier than the cafeteria opens, we are going to need to have our kitchen stocked for our morning meals."

* * *

 **A/N:** And with that, THE PROLOGUE IS DONE!

So yeah, what do you all think about my version of Dove?

My work with Ozpin?

The fact that they live in a special room with a lot of amenities (Which isn't all a good thing later on thanks to the 'responsibilities' that Ozpin mentioned.)?

Yes, Dove kept his 'special ability' a secret, and why wouldn't he?

We get a bit more info on Neo! Anyone who guesses at what her backstory is correctly will get a cookie. Or rather, whomever guesses the closest to what happened to her between birth to the age of about ten. I will also give them priority thoughts in regards to Neo's third semblance.

That is right, I am officially going to allow you all to possibly give Neo her third semblance. If you all fail, or have boring ideas, then I will just go with the one I planned originally. So no pressure.

Also, for those interested in Neo or Mato getting some kind of pairing… I am really not seeing it happening… They are just too extreme, as well as being in ridiculous circumstances. No one with even a hint of sanity would end up in a romantic relationship with Neo in the four years that she will be in Beacon. Maybe when she is in her late twenties and has had most of her 'kinks' worked out. Mato is restricted by having to work on said 'kinks', as well as keeping Neo on a short leash. Plus… despite being in a teenager looking body… she is nearing her 98th birthday, and the body was originally BRS's, merely altered so that it can age, and bleed red, with a few minor tweaks. ...This means that Mato doesn't really have to deal with teenage hormones… BRS didn't have those in her body, and didn't think of adding them when she adjusted it…

It is still possible for them to have pairings! Just not probable. Not even to each other, since Mato feels more like a parent or caretaker (Mato is adopting Neo into her family… as her child… yeah. As of this point, Ruby and Yang are Mato's nieces [Technically Ruby is not… but that is besides the point], Qrow is her brother, and Neo will be her daughter. Fun family, no?

Well then, see you all next week!

P.S. I also need a new name for the next arc...


	11. 10: Just Rolling With It

**A/N:** Now we start Arc 2! Which will be named at a later date…

Before I get anything else, except thanking everyone who has reviewed up to this point, or sent me PMs, as well as all those following and favoriting this. I NEED to make a special mention of MsInsanity again, AND a request.

 **PLEASE! PLEASE GET AN ACCOUNT MsInsanity!**

Seriously, I wanted to reply to your first reviews, but could get away with not doing so, adding this last one though, makes me want to make you my Beta Reader. It was uncanny how well you seem to understand my iteration of Neo. So I will be doing something I hadn't planned for, because you deserve it, and I cannot send it to you as a PM.

Yes, you are **COMPLETELY** correct in your description of her mindset at the time of each semblances appearance. The childish personality wanted to escape the harsh reality of being alone and have 'friends' so she conjured illusions to keep her company. Her chocolate (I need a better name for this personality, ideas?) personality is just as you said, finally getting fed up with reality, she choose to escape from it, hence the teleportation, its limitations did not allow her to truly escape though, as she had no images to guide her from her facility. So she broke down, and her white personality came out to save the day.

To give you your due, I did in fact originally come across 'Wicked Scary' from the Teen Titans verse, to give Neo control over shadows. Sadly though, I did not stick to it, for it just wasn't enough to give Mato that 'terror' factor, that caused her to shout at her teammates not to risk it. Instead Neo took a page from Narutoverse's Tsukuyomi. Without the spinning red eyes of evil. Neo, with contact to anyone's head, can have them live through a nightmare world created by a combination of their worst fears, and what Neo actually had to live through. Unlike Tsukuyomi, it does not need eye contact, but direct physical contact to their head (Which can be anything from her hand to a headbutt), also, it does not have a time dilation effect, or stick them in such a mindscape. Which means that the person afflicted, will be screaming bloody murder in real-time, and running around like a chicken with its head cut off, or worse.

As an example, Neo once, while hiding under her illusions, did this to several criminals in sealed warehouse. Said afflicted ended up killing most of their peers in the following events, before either killing themselves to escape the horror, or by accident.

Once afflicted, the only way to escape it, is by living out everything that can possibly threaten you from the combined imagination of Neo and yourself, or die. As of yet, Mato is the only one to have broken out of its effects, by activating her Red Flame during its effects. Neither her or Neo know exactly how she managed to break out of it, or rather, what combination of things caused it, and Mato has no urge to try it again.

I will give a cookie if anyone notices the trends in Neo's three semblances.

Also, I went ahead and made several edits to the last chapter of Arc 1, or Chapter 09, based on a few suggestions from Reviewers and ideas that came to me once I had rested enough. Nothing major, but it should read better now, for those that felt it was clunky prior to this.

I am also asking all my readers to send me PMs or Review with names for Neo's alternate base personalities (Besides Strawberry, Chocolate, and Vanilla…) and for Mato's flames (Once again, not Blue, Purple, and Red.).

OKAY! Now that that is out of the way. **DAY 1 OF SCHOOL!**

* * *

 _ **Beacon - First Year Dorm Rooms (MDNS Personal Training Room)**_

 _ **April 3nd, 2014 - Early Morning**_

"Hey Neo."

"?"

"I just noticed, despite my age. I really don't have much in the way of life experience or anything really useful to teach the younger masses."

Neo just gave Mato a look that asked 'Where did this come from?'.

"Well, Ruby sent me this story called 'Shinobi of the High Seas', whose main character is over one-hundred years old, but unlike myself, this guys has had a LOT of events happen to him. So he has all these wise words and lessons to give to those he encounters and befriends. The only similarities between us is the fact that I can probably beat up or kill anyone or anything that threatens you all. Oh, and the torture we are disguising as training we are going to give Dove and Winter."

Both look over to where said teammates were currently resting… against their wishes, after a 'light' spar from Neo to test their hand-to-hand and weapon skills without semblances.

"So yeah, anyway. Do you think that makes me a cop-out? I mean, an old lady without life lessons and tales of the past? That's just wrong, no?"

"..."

"Yeah, I guess tales of the past are kinda pointless, what with being from another world. But still!"

Neo just waved her off, currently engrossed in her own story about a demon among devils.

"Yeah I guess your right. Life isn't always like a story."

"Urgh… did anyone get the number of that train?" Dove stated before being kicked in the head by Neo.

"Dammit Neo! I know it isn't polite to compare a petite girl like yourself to a train, but we need him conscious for class!"

"Augh… what hit me?" Winter stated as she herself started regaining consciousness.

"Neo did."

"Neo… you hit too hard." Winter stood up on wobbly legs. "Where do you even get all that strength from? You weren't using any aura for that entire fight, and where not only faster, but stronger than both of us."

"Oh don't beat yourself up dear. To be honest, based on my observation of the teams that were formed yesterday, the only people that would probably give Neo a decent challenge, or beat her would be RWPY's Ruby and Pyrrha, JNPR's Ren and Blake, and SEPA's Sienaerde."

"..."

"Neo don't state the obvious, of course I am in that list, none of you are on my level though, except Ruby is she decides to go for the kill." Mato shuddered involuntarily at that, having faced Ruby in her 'Reaper' mindset once. A mindset developed by Qrow, that was only perfected thanks to Mato. "I swear, that girl's ability is overpowered for combat and assassination like no other. I am not certain that Ozpin or myself could beat her if we were all being serious about killing each other."

Winter just stood there looking at Mato and Neo in confusion, before deciding it was best not to ask any questions in her current state. "I am going to shower and prepare for breakfast."

"Good idea, I will go and prepare breakfast for everyone then. Neo, can you head to the school store and get the extra uniforms for everyone, and turn in my request for personalization?"

Neo just nodded her head and froze, before her image broke into a shower of glass that faded soon after.

A few minutes after everyone had gone their separate ways, Dove stirred again. "Urgh… how much did I drink last night?"

* * *

After Neo got back with the extra uniforms and confirmation for Mato, Dove walked into the kitchen/dining room from his own shower and sat down in front of his plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"Ok team. Before I get into specifics from our little spar earlier today, I just want to tell you both, that you did great. From my observations of the first years yesterday, Dove, you are solidly in the upper middle of the year. Winter, based off of physical and weapon skills, you would actually be slightly below Dove, but since you have adapted your Semblance for combat so well, taking that into consideration, you are probably within the top twenty or ten of the first years."

Both of them looked rather pleased at that, apparently accepting it at face value, considering that Neo wiped the floor with them both without trying, and Mato was stronger than Neo.

"That said, I will start with you Winter. I understand that your semblance is remarkable. Truly it is, but you cannot rely exclusively on it, because you will sometimes have to fight elongated battles where you have to conserve it as an ability. So your training will be simple. I am going to run you ragged in physical conditioning, and then Neo and I will train you in your hand-to-hand and weapon usage. Any free time you have from that, start going through the Dustnet and look up others who have had control over the temperature, or even just ice and fire. Fiction or not does not matter. I want you to spend time looking for more ways to use your ability, since so far, you have only used it to sheathe yourself in an armor of ice, create weapons from ice, attempt to flash freeze me, and those fist of fire, which by the way were awesome, but still. Read up some fiction, and some physics books."

Winter nodded seriously while taking a drink from her orange juice.

Neo 'spoke' up at that point, while facing Dove seriously. "..."

Mato nodded while crossing her arms. "She's right Dove. Your going to be both an easier case, and a much harder one. Like Neo and myself, your semblance has no direct combat potential against Grimm. Thanks to that, you have focused yourself well on your physical conditioning, but due to mostly being alone and training yourself, your skills are not up to par. First thing I am going to do for you, is speak with Ruby and get you your weapons."

"Weapons? I only use a single sword."

"Not anymore you won't. You are rather good with your sword, so I won't take that away, I am just going have Ruby help me design a better and more effective version if possible, if not, I am keeping it as is. The problem is you don't use your off-hand for anything but balance. You didn't even try to punch Neo with it. So I am going to see about giving you a shield of some kind. Based on your speed, I was thinking a buckler, probably with a bladed edge to make it double as a weapon. I will go over the details with you and Ruby later for that. I am also going to see if I can get Pyrrha to help you train with it, if I can get both our teams together for joint practices and sparring. As it stands, both our teams are rather even, so it would be good."

Dove was silent for a moment, but nodded in acquiescence. "It did not come to mind before, but I believe you are right. It would be good to have shield."

"What with you technically being something of a medic, you need to be the most defensible one. Since we all are relying on you when we get hurt, so you cannot. Although the chances of any member of this team getting hurt bad enough for that will be improbable. Sadly though, it is not impossible, so the more we train and prepare ourselves, the better. That said, in your free time, start reading some biology books, get a better understanding of how your semblance works. Since it allows you to allow rest the muscles, it might be possible to keep yourself standing for much longer, and depending on how it does what it does, you can even use it to increase the potential payoff from physical training."

Dove nodded while finishing the last of his waffle.

"Good, well then, it is a bit early since I ended the physical training so soon today, so let us go finish unpacking and getting everything ready for class. Today we all start our Grimm studies with Professor Port in two hours."

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Grimm Studies Classroom**_

 _ **April 3nd, 2014 - Early Morning**_

MDNS had arrived a fair amount earlier than everyone else, since they had not wanted to be late, since one of the duties that were listed in their responsibilities as the first year representatives. As such, they were able to watch everyone arrive and start sitting around randomly, many of them not even with their teammates.

MDNS had all decided to sit together in the third row of the left, with Mato, Neo, Winter, and Dove in that order from the stairway in.

JNPR sat in the row behind them, all together, as MDNS greeted them all.

RWPY came in with seconds to spare and decided to sit in the row below MDNS, also getting a greeting and some light prodding from their near tardiness. To which Weiss was most vocal in her response. Poor girl looked ready to strangle everyone.

Mato noticed that aside from herself and Neo, Ruby had also apparently asked for and gotten permission for personalization of her uniform. Ruby had her red cloak added to the uniforms ensemble. Neo had switched the girl's skirt for the boy's pants, not being comfortable with skirts thanks to her fighting style. Mato had her jacket and gloves added to her uniform… which meant that if she closed her jacket, she would look no different than she did normally, what with the footwear not being provided by the school.

Their professor for the course arrived shortly after the bell.

Professor Peter Port was indeed… portly. Standing at around one-hundred seventy-two centimeters, in a burgundy suit that did little to stop the occasional jiggle of his belly, the gold buttons keeping it together threatened to snap right off. Still, if the gray hair and mustache, plus the trophies lining the room were any indication, this was a hunter who had faced and survived a great many foe. To add to that, there were many diagrams that displayed hand-drawn pictures of different types of Grimm, complete with all manner of details about notable features and abilities. If the class did nothing but read and copy those diagrams, it would still worth it.

"Monsters!" Port bellowed, with a rather boisterous voice and a sweep of his arms. "Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The ensuing silence was deafening. Although Neo was giggling to herself… whether because of Port, or the reaction to Port was the real question. Mato decided to throw the aged hunter a bone.

"Excellent mindset professor. One does not fear prey, and that is our responsibilities as huntsmen and huntresses, no?" Mato could have sworn that she heard someone cough the word 'kiss ass' somewhere to her right. A quick glance to her left at Neo, followed by a nod led to a rather loud thump on her right side. Everyone's attention was suddenly on the 'sleeping' member of team TAPE.

Port frowned, although it was a bit hard to tell what with his features being hidden behind so much mustache and eyebrows. "Please, I understand that yesterday was a tiring day, but one must get adequate sleep at night, not during classes." Turning back to Mato, "As for your question, that is exactly right. A true huntsman must be honorable! A true huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! That is what you are all training to become! But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man: me!"

The following tale was grand! It was a tale of heroism, wisdom from elders who smelled of cabbages! Of a few details about how best to pop a Grimm's one's bare hands.

It was boring and long winded…

Still, there were a few details that could be gleaned from his tale, plus the wealth of information from the displays behind him, so Mato got down to copying all the notes, as did Winter and Dove after a whispered word from her, until Neo cheated as per usual and used her illusion semblance to replicate all the information in front of her, where she then proceeded to photograph with her scroll to make copies of later.

After a quick nudge Neo promised to give them out to everyone if they gave her the notes that should be taken from Port's 'lesson'. Mato took responsibility of the first class, and watched as her three teammates went to sleep or started doing other things while Neo created another illusion over them, to hide them from their professor.

It took awhile longer, but the tale finally came to an end.

"So, as I stated prior to my tale. Which is also the moral of this story. A true huntsman must be honorable! A true huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" A brief pause had Port leaning over to Yang "Or huntresses." He stated with Mato could only imagine was a wink. Yang wasn't the only one who shivered, although Neo was once again doing so due to containing her laughter.

"NOW! I would normally ask for a volunteer who believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits, but this year has gifted us with representatives from initiation." The elderly gentleman started approaching the cage that had been lying in the corner of the room. "This is something that has not happened in over forty years, so miss Kuroi, would you kindly step forward and face your opponent?"

Mato got up and started heading down before Port interrupted her. "This will be live combat my dear, please go and prepare yourself. The locker rooms are rather close for this precise reason."

Mato smiled at the younger man before shaking her head. "I appreciate the concern professor, but my locker holds nothing but emergency medical supplies, rations, and survival gear. Plus an extra set of my combat clothes in case I need it." She gestured to her current outfit, "This jacket, gloves and boots are my combat gear, the clothes underneath matter not to me, whether it be my school uniform or my casual clothes, they are no different." She raised a hand and with a small flash of blue light, her Black Blade materialized in her hand. "And my weapons are always with me." This time Mato sent the wink towards her teacher. "A huntress must be prepared at all times after all professor. Your grandfather said it himself."

The beaming smile and raising of his eyebrows was worth the slightly out-of-character grandstanding. "EXCELLENT! Well then, shall we begin?" He asked after Mato stood on the other side of the floor from the cage, closing her jacket over her uniform. ' _When did he get his weapon from the display above his desk? Also, he must be as insane and as skilled as Neo if he is wielding something as ridiculous as that for a weapon, I mean come on, how do you even wield it with the axes attached to the stock!… well, you know what they say, 'With Great power comes Great Mental Instability'.'_

"Alright! Let the match begin!" Practicality aside, the axe was sharp enough to cleave through the lock with apparently little to no effort as Port swung his blunderaxe down. As the cage fell down to reveal its occupant, Mato decided that grandstanding seemed a good thing to do in this class. Her face broke into grin reserved only for homicidal serial killers and psychopaths. ' _Neo and Port at the very least will enjoy this.'_

As the black and white creature, covered in bone-like protrusions that adult Grimm were known for raced out at her, Mato settled into a relaxed stance, her weapon vanishing, and with a grace that most matador's would kill for, sidestepped away from the Boarbatusk.

"Ha-ha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port called out.

Mato gave Port a glance, "Was that question meant for me, or the Boarbatusk?" she questioned as she once again sidestepped the charging boar without facing it, her hands now nestled in her jacket pockets. When Port didn't answer, Mato merely shrugged as she turned to face the class. A quick step forward that would have made any imperialistic army sergeant proud later, and the Grimm flew past her again. "Class, as many of you should have noticed by now, this is a Boarbatusk. It is a Grimm known for the hardness of its armor."

A quick backstep later, "Among all its brethren of the same age group, the Boarbatusk will always have the strongest armor. This means that attacking it head on is for most people, pointless and stupid." Once again Mato dodged it simply by taking a step forward. "Unless your have explosive weaponry, or use something that causes massive blunt force trauma, you must attack this creature with your wits. Thankfully, as we all know, unless it has reached the age of at least an Elder class, Grimm are far and wide, mentally stunted and incapable of anything besides attacking you directly." This was proven by Mato once again dodging the enemy without looking at it, and taking no more than a single step back again.

She had the whole class's attention by this point. "Now, if you have read the diagrams that Professor Port so graciously provided to us all in the boards behind me, you would be able to tell that this particular prey is VERY limited in its attack patterns. Can anyone here tell me the second attack pattern it uses?" Neo wildly waved her arm back and forth. "Go ahead Neo."

Neo stood up and replied most eloquently, "..."

Mato nodded while she dodged the Grimm again. "You are correct Neo, and thank you for putting so much detail into it." The classes did as a whole, except Pyrrha, Ruby,Yang and the rest of MDNS did a double take. R-P- and -D-S because they knew she actually was talking, or because they could understand her. Yang because she was laughing at the absurdity of everything. "And look, our chosen specimen here decided to give us a demonstration."

At that the Grimm did just that, having apparently realized that its actions were getting it nowhere, it jumped into the air before spinning like a certain blue hedgehog. Mato still dodged it with all the grace and show of a professional ballerina. "As you can see, with this attack, The Grimm becomes much faster than before, as well as covering the only weak spot it had before, which was its underbelly. Fret not though, there is still much you can do in this state."

A quick leap over the creature, hands still in her jacket pockets. "Now, if you use explosives, shield, or large blunt weapons, your tactic against it is still the same as before. Beat it until its insides turn to mush from the concussive damage. Its armor is strong, but it isn't a solid piece, hit it hard enough and you will crush its organs, or shatter its spine without issue." A quick pirouette interrupted her. "For those of us with a bit more grace and finesse to our chosen styles. Hopefully you have a partner or semblance that lets you forcefully stop its charge. If not, it tires itself out after a few runs. It actually gets dizzy and becomes vulnerable if the information behind me is accurate."

One more pass and the Boarbatusk did just that, stopping and practically collapsing from the teetering it was doing. Mato quickly jumped at the boar and flipped it over, holding it open with its belly towards the class. "There, this is your target. No armor protects it here, so you want to stab, shoot, or whatever it is your weapon does here. At the unprotected flesh. After all, a huntsman and huntress works smarter, not harder!... Although you should still work hard before going into combat. As Ozpin said, knowledge can only get you so far." Her demonstration over, Mato quickly lifted the Boarbatusk over her and brought it down on her knee spine first. The entire class's eyes, including Port's, and minus Ruby's, Neo's and Winter's, widened to the size of dinner plates as they watched the Grimm imitate an upside down V to the loud sound of it snapping in half.

"See? Enough brute force hand still kill it without having to do anything fancy for those of you who are more focused on smashing things and blowing things up." Mato concluded, before turning to Port and bowing, "Thank you for allowing me the chance to assist you in your lessons professor." and then headed to her seat.

Before she got there, while everyone was still staring at the incredible display of raw power from a petite girl just slightly below one hundred fifty centimeters, the bell indicating the end of the class rang.

Port, apparently having already collected himself let out another of his apparently signature boisterous laughs. "Well then class, shame it has ended so soon, I will prepare some homework for next time, for now just run to your next classes, and welcome to Beacon!" His laugh echoed as he walked away from towards a door in the side.

Mato and the rest of MDNS had already vanished towards their next class, courtesy of Neo and her ever convenient transportation method, when the rest of the class turned around, preparing to leave and start questioning their apparent representatives.

Port himself was laughing himself almost silly at the display and ability shown by the second shortest person in the class. As per usual, Ozpin had not failed them, in his decision to name the First Year Representatives early this year.

* * *

 **A/N:** So! What do you all think of Chapter 1 of Arc 2? Or just Chapter 10.

 **Leave me a Review or send me a PM with your thoughts!**

And as stated in the author notes above, I am asking you all for alternative names for Neo's base personalities, and Mato's alternative flames. I don't want to go around saying Red Mode or Flame over and over. Actually, I don't want to use the word Mode at all… it sounds wrong. SO SEND ME YOUR IDEAS!

 **MsInsanity, again, please take a bit of time to create a profile, I really want to be able to send you PMs. I wasn't joking about that.**

And go visit my friend ' **CushionySiren3'** as thanks everyone. He updated his story, ' **The (Un)forgettable Team TAPE'** , which has graciously allowed me to use his OCs in this story. As a note though, although I will use them VERY sparingly, and mostly as a background detail, and keep them to the originals when I do, this story and his are not intertwined. What happens to them in this tale, is not what happens to them in his. So go and read the original world they come from. I assure you, it is quite the humorous and emotional read.

Final mention is to **'Kenchi618'** since I referenced one of his stories. Honestly, Kenchi is by far one of the best authors I have ran into on this site or any. Check him out as well, he mainly writes Naruto FanFiction, but all of it is excellent stuff that completely differ from each other. There is a reason most of his stories have thousands of followers and favorites.


	12. 11: Hurdles

**A/N:** Another fine hello from me to all of you!

Before I go any further, as per usual, I wish to extend my most heartfelt of gratitude for all of those who have followed/favorited this series, and even more for those who wrote Reviews or sent me PMs.

In response to one from 'SatelliteApocrypha', I realize that it was much sooner than I had planned, but as I couldn't send a PM to 'MsInsanity', and they deserved an answer to such a beautiful review, I was ultimately forced to post my answer in the Author's Notes. I do hope no one thought too poorly of me for that. And for the benefit of everyone. All three of Neo's Semblances share a few trends, or similarities. I was simply curious if anyone noticed any of them. I will reveal them in a chapter or two, but I want to see if any clever detectives out there can infer a few or all of them from the descriptions given to date.

Another note, since I got a couple of PMs from people that actually unfavorited this as of the last chapter. **PEOPLE, OCs DO NOT AUTOMATICALLY RUIN ANY STORY!** Seriously, some of the greatest reads I have had, include OCs to keep the world and plot in place. Now, I do agree with the angst against Gary and Mary Sue OCs, but NONE of the ones that will be mentioned in this tale are one of those. All the OCs I have used (Barring the ones that simply haven't shown in the series proper, such as Qrow, Weiss's family, including Winter, etc.) belong to other accomplished writers who have selflessly allowed me to use their creations as background characters in my story… So that the entire First Year class doesn't consist of RWPY, MDNS, JNPR, and CRML… and a bunch of shadowy silhouettes. None of the OCs I am using will be Gary or Mary Sue tropes. In all actuality, I recommend reading the stories they originally come from, as they are all well developed characters, with their own tales. Only the fact that the world they belong in, is Remnant, stops them from being good original stories, that could be published.

Also, someone complained about Mato being seemingly too OP and bordering on said Mary Sue. … Yeah, she kinda is. She is twice as old as Ozpin, and has fought more life and death battles than he has. Not to mention her near immortality. That being said, I did try to limit her a bit, what with her Aura doing jack squat. That mention of it healing her? Just a clever ploy to avoid suspicions with her own (un)natural healing rate. She has yet to discover her semblance as well. That being said, very few people can TRULY fight at her level from Cannon RWBY. As stated, Ruby and her OP semblance are one of them. Ozpin is another. Glynda as well can keep her pinned completely. Neo is a great match so long as the fight is limited to close-combat, and Pyrrha is a good match all-around. Mato can be killed, and can be beaten… it is just VERY hard to do for most people or Grimm.

With Mato holding herself back though to fit in, she will always find a way to make the match exciting, or rather I will, no matter the opponent.

No such considerations will be given to Grimm.

Well, I have talked too much already here. **Enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Cafeteria**_

 _ **April 3nd, 2014 - Early Afternoon**_

"Soooo. Anyone know why they make us eat lunch before Combat Class?" Mato asked her teammates. Thanks to Neo, they had all already gotten their meals and sat at a table before any other students had begun to enter the cafeteria from their class with Port.

Her three teammates merely shrugged lazily before continuing their meals. A nice selection consisting of a trio of chicken salads for Winter, a hearty meatloaf for Dove, a tub of ice cream for Neo… which had not been part of the lineup available to the students.

"Neo… where did you get the -" Her question was interrupted by Neo's expression, which perfectly described 'What do you think?' "Right, you probably stole it from their stock… Share some for some of my fries?"

Sadly, negotiations broke down as Ruby sat down to Mato's right, "Hey guys! Mind if we sit here?"

This time, Mato copied Neo expression from earlier. "I'll take that as a yes." Ruby stood up and waved the rest of her friends over. Soon Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha joined their leader.

After a round of greetings from everyone, Yang jumped into the main topic that she was sure everyone was interested in. "Hey cuz, what was all that representative talk that Port was talking about?"

Mato put down her burger reluctantly to answer, she had become somewhat of a gourmet in her short time on Remnant. What with it being so easy for her to make money, usually stealing it from criminals, or turning them in, or killing Grimm, and the fact that she wouldn't get fat no matter how much she ate? Why, it was every girl's dream, regardless of age, all women had that same dream in their hearts. "My team and I were given the position of First Year Representatives due to our combined efforts and performance during yesterday's initiation. I believe that Ozpin and Port both mentioned how this is unusual, and normally the position is determined a few months after the year starts." She grinned at this, "Apparently we were just that awesome."

Yang challenged Mato's grin with her own, "Maybe we can take it off your shoulders later?"

Surprisingly, it was Neo who responded to Yang, and it was such a perfect example of a prissy, snobbish, overconfident, prideful, princess, or Weiss, either could substitute for the other, that everyone burst laughing. Except of course Weiss.

"Okay, okay, jokes aside, I really don't think it is possible, unless we screw up royally. Which none of us have any intention of doing."

"Aww, party pooper." Yang exclaimed while throwing her hands behind her head. "Well, it is probably nothing more than more responsibilities, like Rubes here, having to go to those extra leadership classes."

"Oh, so all team leaders have them, have you chosen your partner yet Ruby?" asked Jaune, as he sat on the other side of RWPY with his own teammates.

"Yeah, I am taking Weiss with me. Although Pyrrha is the most talented fighter amongst us, Weiss would be the best as a leader in case I am not present, with her analytical mind and wealth of knowledge." Turning her head to her aunt-in-law, "What about you auntie?"

"I am taking Winter with me, Neo was banned from going by Ozpin, although I wouldn't have taken her anyway, so it was between Dove and Winter, and Dove turned it down, so Winter it was." Her face turned a bit serious, "Actually, can I ask your teams to join Dove and Neo during the hours we are in said class? I would feel much more secure if Neo had more people around her while I am not present."

Dove actually paled a bit at the thought of being alone with Neo, despite all the assurances that Mato had given them, and the fact that Ozpin clearly allowed her sanctuary here, Neo was genuinely insane. And it would be insane to ever let your guard down around her without her caretaker around. Ruby also briefly showed a serious expression before smiling brightly, "I am sure Yang and Pyrrha would be happy to train or study with your team while we are away." Turning to Jaune, "How about you guys?"

"Sure, the more the merrier my mom always said… and if having seven siblings means anything, I am sure my dad agreed… Anyway, Blake here will be my partner during those lessons, so Ren and Nora will be joining you all."

At that Ren nodded curtly, while Nora jumped up and waved heartily, "WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!" Pyrrha and Mato chuckled at the energetic girl.

"Yeah cuz, you know I like hanging out with Neo, and Pyrrha and you two already became friends even before initiation, so we won't feel too bad that all our leaders and their subs are ditching us for some alone time." Mato would have wondered if Yang meant to imply anything, but thankfully didn't have to. Yang's raising and lowering of her eyebrows in quick repetitions answered Mato's question.

Mato was the older and more mature one though, so she would not rise to the implication. "Why Yang, you make it sound like you are sad that Ruby is leaving you for Weiss. I am sure the two can keep their hands off each other without you there to stop the big bad wolf." ...in her defense, this was purely to help Ruby out, not because she wanted to join in on the fun.

Although the loud shriek that Weiss released was quite amusing. As was the brief, predatory… and sad?, grin that graced our dear red cloaked wolf, which she quickly composed under a cry of "MATOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mato would have felt a bit guilty at that… if she didn't know the truth.

As it was, the rest of their lunch hour was spent poking fun at Weiss, and getting to know their new friend in JNPR, as Jaune was the only one with a real connection to them, thanks to his friendship with Ruby.

Mato didn't get much out of them from the conversation, what with Blake and Ren barely speaking a full sentence between the two of them, and Nora screaming about sloths, pancakes and castles. Other than the obvious of course. Blake and Ren were quiet people, and Nora was not.

Thankfully, Mato could get full conversations out of a mute who never opened her mouth to speak in over eighty years. It told her that Ren was actually a very serious and caring man, if his minute reactions towards Nora were anything, as well as incredibly attentive. She didn't believe for one second that Ren had failed to capture a single bit of any of the conversations from those at the table.

Nora… was insane. Mato was actually starting to wonder if there was a clear graph that displayed how insanity was related to power, because out of everyone on the table, only Yang was similarly muscled for outright power.

Blake was actually a surprise. Mato hadn't had much interactions with Faunus, but having her bow twitch at a couple of the things mentioned told her that she was most likely one. Blocking everyone out with her book, yet paying attention to the conversations like Ren had. She was scared, withdrawn, hiding. Ren was just stoic by nature or environment if Nora's claim about being together, but not together-together, since childhood was any indication. Blake on the other hand was a child clearly forcing it, oh, she definitely had the ability, she had probably been doing it for years, almost natural for her at this point. However, it really wasn't.

Mato would have to keep a closer eye on Blake, there was still too much she wasn't getting from the young girl.

Of course, the luncheon ended with Yang killing all conversation near the end with such an incredibly bad pun, that even Mato shivered from how cold it was.

Afterwards, everyone rose and disposed of their trays and dishes as they headed towards their next and last class for the day, Combat Class, with Professor Glynda.

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Combat Class**_

 _ **April 3nd, 2014 - Afternoon**_

This time, MDNS didn't cheat and take the easy way to Glynda's class, instead they walked alongside RWPY and JNPR, most of them gushing at how the class would play out, and how cool it would be. Or in Ruby's case, making a lot of sound effects and karate moves as she described their imminent evolution into awesomeness.

Mato, for the life of her, could not understand how this girl had done it. She was a stone cold professional one moment, a hungry predator the next, a caring and wise woman another, immediately followed by this apparent naive and cheerful child… She wondered not for the first time if Ruby simply wore masks to hide the truth… and if so, which was the real Ruby? Or if she really had managed to do what millions fail, and come to terms with life in itself?

These morbid thoughts were thankfully interrupted as they all arrived at the building that held the multiple arenas and their class. Heading towards the ring that Glynda stood in, they all started seating themselves together in the stands. It wasn't long before the rest of the class occupied the stands, and Glynda began her lesson.

It began with a description of what Aura did again, and how they would be training all their aspects while at Beacon. Then a show of hands for who had discovered their semblances, a description of how they were usually separate from Aura, and had their own amount of uses, or energy source. Sometimes that being Aura, sometimes their own stamina, sometimes whatever. It truly was random, from a quick check with them, Ruby's was powered by her body's calories, Yang's from her emotional control, it literally made her lose herself to rage and stop thinking the longer it was used. Neo's each had different values, her illusions were based on her Aura, her teleportation ate away at her sugar levels, and her third semblance ate away at her sanity. Literally, it made it easier for her White personality to become the dominant one, showcased by how her hair loses its pigmentation. As it stood, her Brown personality was the most prominent one, with Pink as a secondary… but given enough use, Neo would be a lost case.

There was good reason for Mato absolutely banning it's use.

Aside from how horrifying it was anyway.

The thoughts on everyone else's semblances was cut short when Glynda called Mato down into the arena.

"Now class, for the first month, I am going to be pitting you all in one on one combat. You will all be scored individually, so do try your best, as these scores will be put up to be seen by all your peers and seniors." Glynda turned towards Mato who was standing beside her.

Mato was of course in her combat gear… which as stated in Port's class, really only consisted of her black gloves, boots, and trench coat like jacket. All of them lined with blue and white. She had nonetheless exchanged her school uniform from underneath it, to her regular black shorts with their two stylish crisscrossing white belts and one of her casual black t-shirts, with a white star centered on her chest.

"Miss Kuroi here is the leader of team MDNS as many of you know, as well as being the First Year Representative along with her teammates. They gained this title and privilege thanks to their actions in the initiation." Did Mato imagine it or did Glynda briefly smirk? "One of said 'privileges' is being the face for the First Years. When the rest of the world wonders how all of you are doing, Team MDNS will be the ones who molds that opinion. So for the rest of the class today, I will be asking for volunteers who believe that they could do a better job, to face Miss Kuroi here, or any of her teammates who decide to take the challenge, should miss Kuroi fall to one of you."

If it had been anyone else, they might have done a double take at that. Mato merely nodded her head. ' _She definitely smirked. That is now two confirmed trolls or troll hopefuls among this school's staff. ...Never would have thought that my life would take such a turn… Wasn't I supposed to be something like a basketball star? Or maybe a school teacher? Or maybe a counselor like Saya? How did I become a huntress-in-training who is also a police detective-slash-enforcer? Was the decades of lone death fights and the destruction of an alternate world what drove me to this new sense of humor? I swear I wasn't like this when I was younger...'_

Mato's thoughts were once again shelved to the side as Yang jumped down into the arena with a whooping yell. Apparently she had been selected, or had volunteered and been accepted. Mato missed the conversation as to how that came out. Although she did catch Ruby's cry of 'Don't hurt her too much.' which Yang responded glibly that she wouldn't…. Mato gave Ruby a quick glance to confirm, yup, that was actually meant for Mato to not wipe the floor with Yang…

Too bad.

Mato had a strange relationship with Yang. Yang was boisterous, and outgoing by nature, and it seemed everything was fine, but Yang had quite the inner darkness. Mato could not tell if Ruby was wearing a bunch of masks to hide herself. Mato was certain Yang wore a mask at all times except when in the heat of combat. As such, Mato didn't know the real Yang, and Yang had never made an attempt to get too close to Mato. Despite her playful comments, and her giving Mato the nickname 'cuz', despite being her aunt-in-law, Yang had never once hugged Mato, and tended to not have much physical contact. Even Melanie had gotten to that stage with Yang already… but not Mato.

This lead Mato to believing that Yang had a problem with her. For the life of her though, Mato could not figure it out, and she was loathe to cause drama with Ruby's sister to attempt to resolve what may not be resolvable from her end. She still kept an eye out for her though, the girl was constantly trying to get to 'spar' with Mato, and she swore that there was something murderous in her eyes and aura at times. Mato had already spent a small fortune thanking Neo for the various excuses and escapes that she had been forced to use, to avoid the blonde bombshell.

' _And it seems she will finally get that spar she wanted. Sorry Ruby, but this child needs to learn her place. I am old and tired. Way too old to be dealing with this. I already have Neo to deal with, and loathe as I am to say this, Neo is a simpler case for me than your brother or sister in-law's domestic violence case.'_

Oh yeah, Yang had severe anger issues. The bar when they had first crossed paths? Just one of three 'establishments' that had suffered her wrath. Not to mention when she attempted to murder Neo for playing with her hair out of pure instinct.

Mato shook her head as Glynda continued with her speech.

"As you can see, these displays will tell everyone how much Aura each of you has left. The match will be determined by the first to surrender, get under twenty percent Aura, or lose consciousness. I can and will call the match if I see fit as well, and when I say stop, You Stop." That last part was said with a tone of voice that might have belonged to a demon and commanded complete obedience. "That being said, this is nonetheless a series of spars, so no killing blows. Begin."

' _Wow, she hadn't even asked if we were ready or anything. Definitely troll hopefu- and I should stop thinking since Yang is flying at m-'_

Yang exited her explosive propelled leap with a telegraphed right straight, which Mato avoided by crouch stepping into her personal space, grabbing her right leg, and proceeding to lasso swing-toss her away.

Yang showed her confidence wasn't based on nothing though, as she immediately righted herself and using Ember Celica's blasts, launched herself towards Mato again.

Only Mato wasn't five meters away anymore. Nope, Mato was at best five millimeters away. Or rather her approaching elbow was. Taking a page out of one of the 'other selves' who apparently had been a Chinese martial artist, Mato had her body low to the ground, elbow out towards Yang and parallel to the ground, her closed fist was right above her shoulder.

Yang's own immediate momentum as well as Mato's combined to create a devastating blow to Yang's gut, making her body take the temporary appearance of a horizontal V. That one blow took Yang into the low yellow in the Aura bar. A quick jumping spin into an upwards kick connected Mato's booted foot with Yang's chin. Yang flew up with as much beauty as any of her own victims after a devastating uppercut.

The younger, but taller girl, didn't even have time to finish her aerial recovery, which was impressive after the blow she had received, before she was hit with three rounds from the large handgun in Mato's hand, that had seemingly appeared out of thin air… which it had.

"That's enough!"

Mato raised Seven Shots, now pointing at the ceiling. While Yang landed on her feet, with quite a bit of rage on her face, which quickly vanished before she stood up completely.

Glynda walked into the arena, the profiles of Yang and Mato trailing right behind her. Mato's still had its bar completely full, whereas Yang's was now in the low red.

"As you can see, Miss Xiao Long's Aura is now in the critical area, one must keep track of their Aura's, or you can be left in a potentially dangerous situation without any support." She let that sink in a bit as Yang headed back to her team. "Now who would like to volunteer for the second match?"

* * *

Ruby wanted to hang her head. Part of her felt angry that Mato had decided to humiliate her sister, and she knew that she had, because she was currently facing Weiss in an impressive display of full ranged combat, when Yang had been beaten in under half a minute.

Part of her understood that Yang had been asking for it for awhile.

Ruby was not the smartest or most learned person around, far from it. If it was anything but killing Grimm, sniffing out criminals or information about said criminals or Grimm. Or cookies. OH! And weapons. Then Ruby probably didn't know anything about it. Being thrown into the world of hunters headfirst from the age of five would probably do that to a person.

Sadly, information came in various ways, and Qrow had been a VERY good teacher. So Ruby had learned long ago about Yang's obsession with getting closure with her mother. Ruby knew that neither Taiyang nor Yang ever got over it. She also knew that mom's, Summer's, death, only helped push them both further into darkness.

Ruby had almost fallen into that trap, but she choose not too. Following her mother's wishes and actions, Ruby shoved it aside and decided to simply accept it all and move on. Take life as it came, enjoy each day, and deal with things as they came.

Yang had not. Yang was still stuck in the past. She was still that seven year old girl pulling a wheel cart with her five year old half-sister inside it, the same girl who nearly died because of her actions. She was still that that near three year old who was told that mommy wasn't coming back, that Summer would be her new mother.

Yang was trapped, and there was nothing Ruby could do about it. Ruby could wipe the floor with Yang, could kill her without her realizing what had happened or who had done it, just as she had to others. Yang still would believe that Ruby was that same defenseless five year old.

Mato hadn't realized it, but Ruby had. Yang was angry at Mato, furious, because she thought that Mato was stealing her _baby_ sister. Stealing her role as older sister. As guardian. Protector. Not realizing she had no intention of doing so, and that Yang had lost that role years ago, when she failed to move past that dreary night so long ago.

"That's enough. Good job Miss Schnee, that was an admirable performance." Ruby looked up, interrupted from her thoughts. Mato's bar was still completely full, Weiss's was in the red, just like the previous match, but unlike it, Weiss's match had taken the better part of four minutes, and Mato had allowed Weiss to showcase her stuff properly. "Who will volunteer for the third match?"

Ruby couldn't take her eyes of the tired, sweaty, glistening, beautiful, gruff, perfect girl who was leaving the arena, face showing traces of satisfaction, respect, dissatisfaction, eagerness and purpose… When a woman could be so expressive, how was it that no one else fell in love?

'In your lifetime you will find and meet one person who will love you more than anybody you have ever known and will know. They will love you with every bit of energy and soul. They will sacrifice, surrender and give so much that it scares you. Someday you'll know who that is.' Those had been words that Ruby had been told a long time ago. It was from a kindly hunter she and her Uncle Qrow had been working on in a mission to one of the outlier villages. It had stuck with her since.

She had never felt anything resembling what stories claimed love or attraction felt like. She almost felt it with Winter, but it just wasn't complete. Still, as the first thing that had ever felt like that, Ruby did investigate. Ruby blushed a bit at her thoughts. ' _A period best forgotten.'_

When she accidentally bumped into Weiss that first day at Beacon… The aging hunter's words came back to her. She knew then and there, that she would do anything to help the distraught girl before her. She didn't have Mato's skill in reading people, literally, but Mato had helped her already acceptable ability become much more.

The girl she had bumped into was basically screaming for someone to help her, to hug her, care for her, love her. It was at that moment that Ruby had realized her attraction to Winter, since they were similar in that regard. Weiss though took the cake and ran with it by comparison though.

Ruby sighed as she watched, out of the corner of her eye as Mato handedly picked up the tall member of Melanie's team, like he was nothing more than a ball, and tossed him out of the arena.

Ruby had already started working on the cold girl, but it was going to take a long time before it resulted in anything. Weiss was closed off, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when they first met. Some great weight seemed to have fallen from her shoulders, and she could only imagine it was Winter's revelation. Nonetheless, she was going to have to work harder at this than anything else in her entire life.

As Ruby looked over to the woman who was blissfully ignorant of the heart she had stolen, she knew she would do it anyway. No matter how hard, or how long.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not much today.

I don't know why, but I still don't like how this chapter came out. I rewrote it quite a few times to boot. What do you all think?

I have no beta's, co-authors, editors, etc. I am doing this all alone, and am wondering if anyone is interested in Beta-ing this. Since I want to avoid feeling like I did with today's chapter ever again.

 **That said, thank you all for reading, and do leave Reviews with your thoughts or send me a PM.**

The naming of Neo's personalities, as well as Mato's flames is still ongoing. As is my little competition to see if anyone noticed any of the trends in Neo's semblances.


	13. 12: This is Madness!

**A/N:** Hello again all my favorite people! (Honestly, anyone on this page, even by accident, counts as someone I like.) Sincere Apologies for the late update. I am afraid I was a victim of chance. My internet failed to work, and my ISP could not resolve it without a dispatch. So I have been unable to edit and post this until just today. Hopefully such a thing does not happen again.

Before I continue our long first day of Beacon, I wanted to get a few things out of the way.

Two people sent me a PM asking about the pairings and romance in this story.

As of yet, the only pairings that I have set in stone, are Blake with Jaune, and Ruby with Weiss. No other pairings have been decided. As I stated WAY back near the beginning, you all can send me your recommendations. I just ask that you give at least a brief description of why. It is also NOT limited to just a pairing, one of the only PMs I got requesting pairings… put all of SSSN as a single polygamous family… I am not going to do that BTW, but I am just saying, you can ask whatever you want of me. I have literally no issue with whatever you suggest, but I do have to explain that this is my story, and I will have the final vote on what will happen. Also, I actually prefer reviews over PMs, but I accept both.

Second part of that same question, DO NOT EXPECT ROMANCE ANYTIME SOON. Seriously, don't. EVERY SINGLE ONE of the characters in this story, has their own issues, their own darkness if you want to call it that, that they need to get over before relationships take any kind of priority in their minds. It is why I wrote that final bit with Ruby in the last chapter. She understands it won't be easy, it won't be fast. To be honest, it is why I didn't bother with the Romance tag in the story, until all the girls and boys start settling down and getting used to everything and everyone around them, romance won't take much of a spot in their minds.

So for those of you expecting WxR and BxJ within the next few chapters… it isn't happening. This isn't a dedicated romance story. This is a story of the life of Kuroi Mato in the world of Remnant. Life can be exciting. Life can be boring. There will be romance around Mato, maybe even she herself will partake in some. Who knows? (I do, but I am not going to spoil that. XD)

 **EDIT:** Sorry, with the rush of posting this due to the delay brought upon from my lack of internet, I also missed a few grammar issues that I have rectified, as well as a special mention to Kaiser(Guest) for his/her review.

I am glad you feel that the chapter came out well, and that there is someone else who feels that Yang was the least likable member of RWBY. For those Yang lovers out there, don't worry, I don't intend to bash Yang just to bash her, but character development is needed for her(BADLY), and such things aren't made of Rainbows and Unicorns. She is probably going to dragged down that path kicking and screaming every step of the way.

As for Blake, that will actually be much nicer in this story than cannon thankfully. Part of the reason for that is her pairing with Jaune. The other is the fact that Mato, Neo and Ruby already know of her Faunus nature. Most importantly, she isn't in a team with Weiss. She is instead in a team with Jaune, Nora and Ren... It makes a **BIG** difference in how she would react if the scenario had played out like it did in cannon (Which it won't anyway). **EDIT END**

That said:

Just sit back, and Enjoy the chapters as they come!

* * *

 _ **Beacon - Cafeteria**_

 _ **April 3nd, 2014 - Early Afternoon**_

"I still can't believe this is happening."

"What? The celebration?"

"Partially yes. The other part is how you and I are here gathering carts full of food… for a bunch of children who wish to celebrate OUR success… at our cost."

"First of all Mato, we lost in the voting. Second, we are the team leaders, so it is sorta our responsibility to care for our team's needs."

"If that is true, then why is Jaune not here with us? His team is also apparently indulging in celebrating for our success in getting such a 'swanky' room. What does that even mean by the way?"

Ruby just giggled, "Fine fine, let us just get the food and get back so we don't miss out on the celebrations."

Mato shook her head, "Another thing. We are celebrating the fact that I singlehandedly beat up almost all the first years with only two hits to myself. Are you all masochists?"

Another giggle from our red-themed reaper, "For the record, I didn't fight you, so I clearly don't count. Second, based on that one girl from PLAD and Yang's semblances, you might not be far off for some of them. Seriously though, they just want to hang out, get to know each other. And your room is way too big, so Yang might try to break a few things or prank you all."

Mato sighed as she started placing the asked for dishes into the cart, "I was worried about that, good thing I asked Neo to keep an eye on Yang- Hey, what was it that Blake had asked for again?"

"The tuna sandwich, that girl likes tuna a lot. Had the same thing for lunch. Also, Neo? Really? Do you want to possibly start a brawl in your room?"

"Meh, we both know Neo would wipe the floor with Yang before any real damage happens to MDNS's room. Might ruin the party mood, so hopefully Yang won't be stupid enough to do something like that."

"Yeah, sorry about Yang being… well, Yang." Turning to the cafeteria staff, "Hey, can I get a full tub of Vanilla Bean Ice Cream? Thanks! Ok, so this should cover everyone's requests, right?"

"Yup, once we get the ice cream we are golden. We have the various dishes requested for dinner, the sweets, the assorted junk food just in case this goes longer than planned-"

"Was this planned?"

"You know what I meant, don't be a smartass dear. Anyway, now we just need to get the drinks on the way out and we are good to head back and see how much of a mess our three teams have made of our dorm room."

"You do know it is completely unfair though, right? All of us have tiny itty bitty little space to move… you guys have an extra bathroom, entertainment room, study room, kitchen, and personal training room… The only funny thing about it all was watching Weiss tear herself apart, trying to decide to be happy for Winter getting such accommodations or being pissed that Ozpin didn't grant her the same privilege."

Mato snickered, "That was amusing, poor girl is almost transparent when around her younger sister. Which is hilarious when you think about it, because even I can barely read her when she is in her full 'heiress' mode. Speaking of which, what do you think of your team?"

Ruby sighed at this, "I don't know. I mean, yeah they are... I don't know. I love Yang, but I really wish she had been put into another team. Don't get me wrong, as I said, I love that she is here, nearby, but having her on my team is going to make it hard for me to get anywhere myself. And she is going to be that much worse when 'trying to protect me'."

"Ruby dear, I do hope you don't take this the wrong way, but your sister has severe issues."

"Mato, all of us do, Neo more than most, but every single person in your room has issues. Can you believe that Ren and Nora are probably the sanest and most healthy people in our combined teams? I did a bit of research on everyone- Don't give me that look, I know very well you probably got as much of a read on everyone from your ridiculously uncanny ability than I did from my short research last night. Anyway, you already know about Weiss and Winter, I imagine you know Dove is a similar case to myself, at least in attitude and drive. Yang is similar, but unlike Dove and I, she is still stuck on the past, trying to correct what already happened. Pyrrha is as you probably figured out, stressed because of her fame and lack of friends, similar to Weiss, just not as jaded… or prickly… or anything really. Pyrrha is a very sweet girl… who feels like a mother to me…"

"Yeah, even I felt that way from her, and I am older than any five of you put together. She just gives that maternal feeling to those around her. It is part of the reason Neo and I warmed up to her so quickly. The fact that neither of us cared about her fame helped her warm up to us… a bit too quickly if you ask me, which makes me wonder about her mental state, but it should be fine if we expand her friends to the rest of everyone. It also helps she is no longer the 'strongest, invincible woman'."

"Yeah, I have never seen someone happier to have lost a battle. That said, I saw that even you had a bit of trouble with her."

"I did for a moment. Her semblance seems to have some effect on metal. I don't have all the details since I haven't asked her yet, but she pushed away, and diverted a few of my sword swings before I realized what was happening. Afterwards I had to fight a professional, armed gladiator with just my hands and ranged shots from Rock Cannon. No it was not easy. She is just as skilled as Neo with her weapons, and has a LOT more diversity with them than Neo does with her parasol and sword. A semblance that gives her an edge over practically every single hunter and huntress, and a body toned by years of single minded dedication to the art of combat? That girl earned her title the hard way, even if her talent helped her get it sooner, she would have gotten it regardless."

Another giggle came from Ruby as we headed towards the dorms with our food laden carts. "I still remember some of the faces when you pulled out your big friend. So far you have only used Black Blade and Seven Shots, so people just thought you had them on you, even after the demonstration in Grimm studies. But when you summoned a weapon taller than you were, and started blasting parts of the arena to bits, and swinging it around like a cricket bat, people backed off."

Mato rolled her eyes, "You would think tossing Cardin, who is almost twice my height, and four times my weight, would have done that. Strange that Melanie and her team rejected our invitation afterwards though. I mean, I can understand Cardin's feelings, boy looks like he has quite the ego, but why was Melanie and the rest of her team so wary of us?"

This time Ruby rolled her eyes, "For such a wizened old lady with an abnormal skill at reading people, you have your moments auntie. Melanie is scared of you and Neo. You both are abnormally strong, accidently separated her from her only family, managed to destroy several of the groups sent after her. Oh, and she knows you absolutely hate racists."

"And?"

"Mato… Melanie was one of the bouncers of a club. And she liked the euphoria of having such power over others. She isn't racist per se, but she enjoyed the advantages over faunus like a racist would. She was technically a cold hearted bitch of a bully before Yang beat her down, and you took her to town with Neo. She is terrified of you finding out what she was like before and being added to your list. And from my research. Cardin IS racist, and has problems with authority. So Melanie is probably trying to beat it out of Cardin before approaching you again. Heck, she is probably still trying to beat it out of herself. I imagine if you weren't around, she would have attempted to set up some kind of goffer system under her here, make her feel powerful and on top of everyone."

"Wow… I.. I never saw that. I always thought it was the separation from Militia that did that to her." Mato shook her head,"Anyway, enough chatter, there is a lot we need to talk about, but for now, I need to ask you for a couple of favors before we reach the room. Dove needs a secondary weapon for his off-hand, and I was hoping you would help us design one for him. I -"

"OooooH! Yes yes yes yes! What do you have in mind? I know he has a one handed sword with a fixed pistol attachment. Looked like it was standard store bought weapon. I didn't ask if it had any other functions. So what should we do for his other weapon. Maybeweshouldgivehimagatlinggunarm! Ormaybeaflamethrowerand-"

"Okay. Ruby, I am going to remove my hand from your mouth in a moment, but I need you to stay silent, and tone down the power output a bit… K?" A nod, "Good. I was thinking about giving him a shield, bladed edges, something like a revolver stake as well, to give him the penetrating power in case he needs it. He is our team medic… which is largely unneeded, nonetheless, his role is their, so I need him to be able to protect himself, and while he is good with his sword, he can use a shield and sword to better effect. This way he also doesn't have to reinvent his fighting style, he is just augmenting it."

"How about tomorrow all three of us sit down? I can probably get something good between the three of us, and finish crafting it within the month."

"That would be perfect. I am going to be putting all of them through hand-to-hand for the next couple of weeks anyway. They are both in good condition, but I need them in great physical condition before I get started on their weapon skills again. Oh, on that note, have you gotten something for your team?"

Ruby starts rubbing the back of her head, "Not really. What with Weiss closing herself to all of us. Barely listening to me thanks to the display I pulled off during initiation, and I think a word from one of our teachers. Yang being Yang. And Pyrrha being so far ahead of those two, that is has made it hard for me to even think about it."

"Good then. I wake my team up at five am every day for the training, tomorrow will be an exception due to tonight's party, but go ahead and tell them about our morning conditioning, see if they want to join us, just give us a ring and we will let them into our room. They can even store materials for their breakfast in our kitchen and pantry. I was hoping Pyrrha would help Dove once he had his shield anyway. This will also give Winter and Weiss more time together, which I imagine will help you in your own quest with her." Ruby had the decency to blush, "And Yang can be continuously put in her place by Neo and myself. At least until she grows up, or gets strong enough to put up a decent fight. You don't all have to come though, our field is a bit smaller than the ones that can be reserved by the school, so just give them the offer, and whomever wants it can come. It won't have any team training either, just spars and personal conditioning anyway, so no loss for individuals to come. I will extend the same offer to JNPR and CRML. Hopefully this will also help our bonds… or in CRML's case, actually let me learn their names in person rather than from Ozpin's settling of the teams."

Ruby nodded her head, "I will tell them, or rather, why don't you just tell them when we get back, tell them all while you pass them their dinner, tell them you talked it out with me, and are extending such an offer. Go the extra mile that I know you would do anyway, tell them you are willing to train anyone who asks for it too during the morning hours."

"Only if you help. Pyrrha's abs are matched only your own after all."

"I swing around a giant scythe weighing over thirty-two kilograms for a living. What? Did you expect me to be as skinny and weak looking as you? We don't all have weird alien bodies like you do."

Mato had the grace to NOT remark on that matter. Especially since they had finally reached the door to her team's dorm room.

* * *

 _ **Beacon - First Year Dorms - Team MDNS**_

 _ **April 4th, 2014 - Early Morning**_

As per usual, Mato was the first one awake. Which meant, she was the first one to realize just how bad the party had gotten last night.

Even if one were to ignore the various stains and foodstuff littering the room, the garbage lying around, and the blood stains that resulted when Ruby got a bit too close to a few of the weapons in her glee… leading to Weiss ripping Myrtenaster from her hands… and stabbing it into Jaune's posterior.

Things just went down from there, what with Blake attacking Weiss, Yang laughing at Jaune's misfortune, and hurling innuendos at Weiss… Which lead to Winter freezing Yang. Then Yang burst out in flames and tackled Winter into the training room, thankfully, but Nora for whatever reason took that as a cue to pick up Ren, and toss him into Weiss and Blake.

Add in some Neo to the volatile mixture and pretty soon, Pyrrha, Ruby and Mato were working together to save Ren, and force all the crazies to have a conversation with the Sandman.

Jaune lost consciousness when he was initially stabbed, Ren sometime as Weiss and Blake ripped into him, thankfully before Nora jumped in to 'save her man from the fangirls'. Dove spent his time healing everyone.

The conclusion to said party, and how bad it got, lay around her room. Nora was cuddling Ren on the floor as if he was a full body pillow. Winter and Weiss were sharing a bed. Dove had given up his bed to lay Yang on top, while he took the couch in the entertainment room. Pyrrha and Neo shared her bed… which Mato admitted was adorable, since she had rarely spotted such an expression of peace on the mentally scarred sociopath.

Ruby woke up as Mato got out of her bed, forgetting she had shared it with the red themed girl. Blake she found in the kitchen when she went in to start cooking for everyone, lying on top of the kitchen table in the most adorable position, reminiscent of a house cat. Jaune sleeping underneath the table.

' _I am pretty sure Dove had set him up in the entertainment room with him… how and when did he get here? Thoughts for later, food calls, and most of them should be waking up within the hour- speak of the devil...ummm I mean Grimm.'_

Blake got up slowly, trying to not stretch too much, while trying to make heads or tails of where she was. Recognition dawned quickly, and she leapt of the table quickly.

"Morning Blake. Can I bother you to wake up Jaune, I am going to start cooking breakfast for everyone."

Blake nodded, looking a bit confused, until Mato pointed underneath her impromptu bed for the night. Her slightly widened eyes was an amusing sight to the old lady. Ruby came into the kitchen shortly afterwards, which Mato was glad for. Rising gourmand Mato may be, chef she was not. On the other hand, Jaune strutted some amazing skills in the field of cuisine, which Ruby assisted with. Blake just opened a lot of tuna cans into a salad bowl before she started seasoning it.

The others started drifting into the kitchen in ones and twos, reminiscent of the living dead from the movie that Ruby had dragged them to right before Beacon. It was amusing that Weiss and Winter entered completely clean and refreshed, having apparently used the showers before coming after everyone else.

Several compliments towards Jaune and Ruby for the breakfast, questions detailing the veracity of Mato's claim to come in the morning for use of their training room along with them, and an hour as everyone helped clean up the mess from the night before, and suddenly everyone was heading to their own dorms to finish getting ready for the day's classes. Neo and Mato got in one last hour of exercise before showering and getting ready themselves.

Mato brought up the subject of Dove's new weapon designing with Ruby later in the day, as well as plans that needed to be drawn up for his training with Pyrrha and Jaune for the basics of shield use. As Neo got ahold of them all, transporting them to the hallways for their next class, World History with Doctor Oobleck, Mato couldn't believe that it was merely the second official day of their studies…

' _These are going to be some long four years.'_ Remembering the events that had happened in just the two going onto three days they had been here, Mato was certain that they would be exciting at the very least. ' _I am going to have one heck of a story for you when I finish Rock-chan. Maybe I will even get to finally see some expressions of happiness on your face when I see you again… Well, I mean, that come from you. Thanks to you being lazy and giving me a carbon copy of your body, I have seen many of your hidden expressions in the mirror… but you know what I mean… And I caution Ruby against talking too much… I am such a hypocrite in my mind.'_

Her teammates looked at her in confusion when Mato suddenly palmed her face and shook it with quite a sigh of exasperation.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again, sorry for the late update on this chapter.

Nothing to say again in regards to this chapter, although I will be revealing the trends in Neo's semblances next chapter.

Till then, please keep reviewing and/or sending me PMs. I enjoy the love!

That includes your thoughts and wishes on pairings for the story down the line.


	14. 13: Meet Your New Friend: The Floor

**Revision: 07/26/2015**

As promised, I went back and extended this chapter. I added more detail to the combat in the latter half, and expanded on it, with a different, and hopefully unexpected point of view!

I also put some details on the reason behind Ruby and Neo's strength over the others, aside from the mastery of their personal weapons and styles. (Because let us be honest, Pyrrha has just as much mastery, and more flexibility with hers than either Ruby or Neo. All of this will be explained later in other chapters, in great depth. Ruby is a Huntress in all but official title. Whereas Pyrrha is merely a gladiator who can use aura to shield herself. [Neo is just a monster...nuff said.])

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THOSE WHO EXPECTED A NEW CHAPTER.**

That said, considering I added over 1600 words to this chapter... it is respectable enough for me to feel it warrant an update message to all of you. To make sure you don't miss it if I had simply posted a reminder in chapter 14.

Also, I want everyone to thank **'Gashadokuro Amanojaku'** for the new snazzy chapter titles. Most were from his suggestions, and the couple that weren't, came to existence THANKS to his suggestions, and collaboration. Many of course have double meanings, which makes them even more fun. Hope you like them all!

And the rest of the revision as well!

* * *

 **A/N:** WELCOME BACK Y'ALL!

I had fun business trip last weekend, just came back yesterday, and pulled an all-nighter to finish editing this chapter.

To answer a question that finally hit the ten tally mark. When I mention that I edited a chapter before posting, I do in fact mean that. I tend to have two to three chapters written out in advance, to avoid missing my self-imposed Thursday deadline. Or when you guys are awesome enough to fulfill certain goals of mine (such as the 50 favorites and followers, the 50 reviews, or even the first day when I got over 50 viewers when I expected to have that after a week, not a day) and I post an extra chapter that Sunday. So I spend a few hours reviewing and editing anything I deem needed to be altered. Most cases, it only takes me an hour or two. In a few cases I couldn't stop rewriting it, over and Over and OVER again. So it takes me longer to 'edit' it than it did to write it initially.

Heck! There isn't even any author notes after the initial writing.

Glad I answered you ten, and any future readers.

NOW, for the unveiling, I am sad to say that despite getting quite a few names for Neo's personalities, and Mato's Flames… none but the Berserker tag for Mato's Red flame really won me over. Since it isn't imperative, I will keep asking you all for suggestions.

In regards to the traits held in common from all three of Neo's Semblances… I am sad to say that NO ONE actually came up with any, a few of you ASKED me for them, but no one actually tried to figure out ANY patterns. Quite sad for me really.

Anyway, to list a few:

The have no direct physical damage capabilities. (Causing one of them to hurt or kill themselves in madness does not count as direct.)

They have NO effect on Grimm. Making them all purely anti-human/faunus semblances. Which speaks a LOT about her mentality, personality, and hopes at the time of their creation. (Serious, the illusion blocks light and sound, it does nothing for smell, or that Grimm Emo detector.)

Technically, I pointed out part of another above. All of them are based on attempts to escape 'reality' in some way or another. Illusions, Teleportations, or the Tsukuyomi-like one (If I hear anyone complain about two of her semblances technically falling under the category of Illusions, I will waste the equivalent, in cash, of a nice romantic night out with my partner, on cooking at home on my non-gas grill. (Which means no writing new chapters! RAWR! [Shame on you smarties who realize it won't affect the next update since I already wrote it… you should be ashamed of making an old man like myself fall on my knees generating rain clouds over my head.])

Bah! Those things aside, time for the chapter! This time I am using another new point of view. We have already had Ruby, Winter, and Dove show their stuff with decent parts. A couple short ones from Ren, Jaune, and Glynda. Today we get to watch the world behind the eyes of everyone's favorite Faunus! (Second favorite compared to Velvet for some of you. Or even Adam for those of you with weird, by my standard, taste. [Those who vote for Sun… yeah, I like the guy somewhat… but I don't like his presence in the story. It is even more forced the Neptune's… and I truly despise Neptune.])

Anyway, **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **? - ?**_

 _ **? - ?**_

 _'Where did it all go so wrong?'_

 _'Was it when I first picked up a sign to fight for my rights?'_

 _'Was it when I was forced to use that sign to fight off those who denied me my rights?'_

 _'When our leaders changed? When they decided fear was the better option? When I agreed with them, and let them train me? When I finally did to the 'enemy' what they have done to us? Strip them of all they have, leave them nothing more than a husk? When I took even that away from them in anger? When it became a necessity?'_

 _'Where did it all go so wrong?'_

* * *

 ** _Beacon - Reserved Practice Rooms_**

 ** _April 4th, 2014 - Late Afternoon_**

 _'Where did it all go so wrong?'_

That was the prevailing thought going through the resident cat Faunus' head over and over again since the start of this joint tort- training session between MDNS, RWBY, and JNPR. Invitations had been sent out to CRML and TAPE since Mato and Neo knew the team leader of the first, and Mato was trying to apologize to a member of the second for Neo's actions earlier in the day during history class.

Neither came though, which meant that all the 'love' that would have been shared among seventeen people… was instead only spread among nine.

After Mato had a quick spar with those that hadn't come forth during yesterday's combat class, to get a 'feel' for everyone's place. _'What she meant to say was finish beating everyone into the ground for her sadistic satisfaction. Although I do wonder why she didn't challenge Little Red?'_

It quickly became apparent why, when Mato, Neo, and Ruby all lined up on one side, and everyone else on the other. Both sides had ten minutes to work out a formula to fight the other side.

Now, while Blake would never claim anything about her skills, she was still slightly put-off by this. She knew they weren't disparaging her personally, considering that even Pyrrha freaking Nikos was on her side, but when you have spent your entire life being put down, insulted for things beyond your control, your real efforts and successes shunned and waved away as flukes or 'luck', it is hard not to see those connotations in people's actions.

Especially when three people felt confident in fighting nine others. At the same time.

Everyone knew by now that Mato was strong. She hadn't spent four hours beating up more than three-fifths of the class without that message being FIRMLY engraved in everyone's minds. However, her two teammates were unknowns. One of them she felt a familiar tug of recognition from, like she was supposed to know something about the multi-colored girl, but clearly not important enough to remember it.

The other one she was a bit more wary of. Not all team leaders were automatically strong, her own leader and partner, Jaune, was a perfect example of that. Don't misunderstand, he is strong in mind and purpose. _'And his physical strength isn't bad for someone with no official training in combat.'_ He also had an incredibly tactical mind, and was very quick with decisions once he had a bit of information to work with. Jaune though, had no combat training. During their near five hour trek together during initiation. Jaune barely held himself together. Granted, he did MUCH better once Blake unlocked his Aura, which means the boy has a LOT of potential to be a great man, right now though, Jaune barely knows how to stand properly to take a hit or swing a sword.

That said, Ruby was probably the same kind of leader as Mato had shown. Ruby was one of the few accepted early into Beacon. Unlike most of the fools who look down on her because of that, who believe she is weaker, or worth less since she is almost two years younger they are, Blake fears her. Beacon only accepts people for early enrollment if Ozpin feels certain that they will pass Initiation. Which means that those who join Beacon before their seventeenth year of age… tend to be VERY capable in combat.

That said, even if all three of them were equals in strength. They had three times the numbers, so one could forgive Blake for feeling a bit miffed. It pretty much was an insult that they needed at least three times their numbers to be equal to them.

 _'I was such a fool. Between all of us being unable to decide on a leader, or plan of actions, we merely split into our own partnerships to rush them, or we did it alone. We were torn apart. And the ease with which they did it, suggests that they probably could have taken all nine of them solo if they continued to attack them separately.'_

Sadly. They did. With the likes of Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiaolong together, no decision was ever reached. In a couple of the 'spars', they fought between each other instead of helping the other seven attack the enemy.

It got to the point, that Neo suggested- _'Or so Mato says. I still think she is using her mute friend as a ruse to cover her own sadism.'_ , suggested that since we liked to think that we were better off as individuals, than as a team, that we should be beat down as we rise, instead of waiting for all of us to recover together before another attempt at freedom.

YES. FREEDOM.

This 'practice' was to last two hours. You know, with time in between matches for some cooldown, reviews, and suggestions for each match? Like normal, sane people?

It had that quality for all of the first three matches.

Afterwards, as stated, as soon as one of us rose, they would play Janken, and then come and beat us into the floor again.

Two hours in, they decided to amend the rules once more for 'our' benefit.

Instead of succeeding over the other party, at least one of us had to 'escape' from the 'battlefield' and make it to the dorms.

I am ashamed to say that I was the first one to run away. _'But in what way is that new? All I have done is run away. If my entire life was put to pen and paper. It would just depict the actions of a coward, continuously.'_

Even Yang was running now. She refused to accept such an alternative at first.

Four hours into this 'training' session though seems to have been enough to beat it even into the fiery woman that retreating was the better part of valor this time around.

It still wasn't enough. Even if one managed to make it outside of the room, which was hard with those three, Neo or Ruby would bring one back before the runner realized what was happening.

It baffled the mind. After four hours of nonstop combat, between two parties of unequal numbers, the one with the lesser numbers, was not tired. _'Actually… did any of us even hurt one of them yet? We can't see their aura levels, so I am not sure… but I know I didn't hit Mato or Neo when I attacked them. I haven't had the chance to fight Little Red yet, but she seems no worse for wear than the other two...'_

Well it matters not. The message was finally drilled into everyone's heads. Weiss and Yang were on board this time as well. Jaune had managed to concoct a decent plan, and spread it among everyone between his many beatings. Each time falling down next to someone else to give them the plan. Everything was in place, we had all stayed down, played dead.

Those three arrogant monsters let us lick our wounds too long. They should have kicked us when we were down, instead of trying to uphold their 'righteous' belief that one shouldn't harm those 'below' them. They would learn soon.

The constant beat downs, courtesy of our resident trolls and reaper, seemed to have finally broken the fragile concept of sanity in a few of their 'opponents'.

Seeing as how Blake was superimposing the image of the disgusting, corpulent humans over those three, and that the her fallen allies were her Faunus brethren. Even Weiss Schnee had cute fox ears and tails… _'THERE IS A NINE-TAILED FOX FAUNUS! THESE DASTARDS! How, HOW DARE THEY TRY TO HURT ALL THESE RARE FAUNUS BLOODLINES!'_

Blake looked over to her Wolf eared leader. Waiting for Jaune to give the signal. Then she, along with Lion Pyrrha, Dragon Yang, Snow Fox Winter, Bear Nora, and Stag Dove would assault them for all their worth. While Jaune, Hawk Ren, and Weiss ran away for all their worth. They needed to buy enough time and distract the enemy long enough for those three to get the information back to HQ, where it could be put to use, and make their sacrifices worth something. And if Little Rose, or the multi-colored one went after them, the two targeted needed to hold them off while the third runner escaped.

She hoped they did try to target two of the runners. Because then the six of them could focus on the Dark one, if they could put it down, it would be a great success for her brethren. IT WOULD SAVE MILLIONS!

THEY HAD TO SUCCEED NO MATTER WHAT!

* * *

 ** _Beacon - Reserved Practice Rooms_**

 ** _April 4th, 2014 - Late Evening_**

"Soooo… Anyone else feeling the waves of humiliation, desperation, insanity, and all-out fury?"

"Ruby dear, I can literally see the madness glinting behind some of their eyes. Poor Blake is so far gone that she hasn't even noticed that her eyes have remained slitted like a cats for the last hour. Or that she has had a tail for the same amount of time. Also, Neo, I think it was a bit cruel to put such exaggerated Faunus features on everyone." Neo responded with a shit-eating grin that made both of the other girls chuckle, "Ok, entertainment value aside, especially from how hot and bothered Ruby is-"

"Oh come on! It's not fair, look how cute she is with those fluffy ears and those soft and fuzzy tails! I can't be the only one thinking about petting her and wrapping myself in blanket with her!"

"..."

"Indeed Neo. Anyway, having everyone look like a Faunus keeps the others from noticing her eyes… if they have even noticed anything beyond the demonic image of ourselves by this point. It is probably also helping Weiss in the long run, even if she broke earlier-"

"Don't worry about it, I will pick up the pieces if she broke. This is a good way to get her to more invested in the horrors her company perpetrates. I know that Winter states she isn't racist, but inaction to protect one, is as bad as action against one. Plus, it also helps the others. I am pretty sure if we were to run into a racists bullying scene before today. Only you would act on the spot. Maybe Neo if she was feeling bored. Everyone else would probably act only after the fact, to try to salvage the situation. Now though…"

"We have probably created some kind of weird subconscious thought to defend their Faunus brethren or cousins… I guess that isn't a bad thing… even if right now I can feel nothing but the extreme urge to murder us and escape."

"Oh, I think they are going to get started with that plan Jaune came up with. Yup, signal is being sent around." Ruby warned them with quite the deadpan expression.

Despite the fact that they were about to be set upon by nine people, as a team finally rather than as nine individuals. The three girls didn't ready their weapons. Having already beaten every person in the room at least four times since this started, using their weapons for their final attempt would be overkill. So they would stick to aura, hand-to-hand and semblances only for the final bout.

"..." Stated Neo with a pout.

Oh yeah, and Neo was hungry and wanted this to finally finish.

"Neo, there are many places that are open even past midnight in town, and I promised you both that midnight would be the ABSOLUTE latest I would hold everyone here if they didn't impress me today. So chin up, it is likely this will be the last one."

"You know they are all going to hate us tomorrow… if they even remember anything past the second 'total' attempt they made… I think we had beat Yang down seven times by then…"

"..."

"Neo, we can't knock the stick out of her ass, since it isn't there in the first place. You have your sayings wrong."

"..."

"Doesn't work either."

"..."

"What do you mean by… oh, THAT'S what you mea-"

Having gotten carried away with their conversation, Yang was already upon Mato, Pyrrha on Neo, and Winter on Ruby. Nora, Dove and Blake pitching in with some ranged support and occasional close range support.

Jaune, Ren and Winter's sister were nowhere to be seen.

"RUBY! We have three runners, go after them!"

With a quick feint and use of her semblance, Ruby had Winter on the floor, before quickly running after the escapees.

Meanwhile Mato and Neo found themselves back-to-back in an epic showdown against their foes. Both working in near perfect tandem, as they dodged and redirected blows from Yang and Pyrrha, and the occasional sneak attacks from Blake. While stopping Nora's smashes cold with their combined might and tossing her away to interrupt the others, although not without repercussions to the floor, as it cracked from the displaced force of her impacts.

Sadly, between the restrictions they set on themselves for this match. The fury and blind rage of their opponents. The sudden perfect teamwork they seemed to have developed instinctively. And the fact that it was taking all Neo had just to keep Pyrrha busy while dodging and intercepting the others, and that Mato wasn't faring much better holding off the suddenly perfect synchronization between the psychotic bumblebee pair in trying to murder her. While of course Dove and Nora supported on the sidelines with shots from the former, and insane hollering and bone crushing smashes from the latter.

The battle finally took a turn for the better when Mato missed Blake sneaking behind her as Dove, Nora, and Yang all attacked her simultaneously, making her lose sight of Blake briefly. It didn't help that Neo used her as a launching board to avoid Pyrrha's thrown spear. Devious predator that she was, Blake took painful advantage of that lapse with a painful combo of slashes at her back. It was enough to let Yang get a few blows in, followed by a powerful smash from Nora.

Suddenly Neo had no one at her back as Mato had just been introduced to the wall.

Not wanting their suddenly and finally, superior position to flip again. Yang and Blake both ran at Mato while the dust still hid part of her on the wall.

Already a respectable distance away, even Ruby felt the sudden oppressive aura that bloomed from the direction of the practice arena as she finished lying Jaune next to Ren. Sadly, their combined efforts had bought enough time for Weiss to get to the dorm, so Ruby had been on her way back to end the match between the others.

Now she was on racing back to enjoy the show.

And a show it was, as Neo took the moment of shock to break off from her combat with Pyrrha, so that she could see how a pair of hands shot out of the dust cloud and gripped both the dragon and the panther by their respective faces.

Mato's voice came out from the cloud before her face. A chilling cackle. "Good job children. I am proud to say you have accomplished the goal set for tonight, and can go to bed happily."

Somehow none of them were reassured by those words.

"As a special prize, I am going to introduce you four to an old rival of mine."

The dust parted to show Mato standing with an expression reserved only for the mentally deranged. And a purple flame blooming over her left eye, before she suddenly slammed both of her victims into the floor, headfirst.

"Meet the floor. I plan to make sure you are all in an intimate relationship before I leave."

Neo grabbed her first friend from Beacon, and teleported the redhead into the stands, far away from the carnage.

The screams weren't even that long. They were loud, but they ended even before Ruby made it back, to find four bodies firmly planted into the ground. Somehow Winter had manged to avoid the same fate as her peers.

Surprisingly, it wasn't even the most disturbing thing Ruby saw at that moment.

Nor was the look of complete and utter bliss on Mato's face after she had played matchmaker for her old rival.

No, it was the sight of Pyrrha shivering like a little girl in Neo arms as she slowly caressed her hair and drew circles into her back. Cooing into her ear, what probably would have been calming suggestions if she was capable of speech.

She just shook her head. "I got Jaune and Ren, but Weiss made it into the dorms as they kept me occupied. I also see here that they apparently impressed you enough to end it anyway as well."

"Yup!" Cheered an already recovered Mato, "Want to join us for a quick meal before we all head to bed?"

Ruby just palmed her face, wondering not for the first time, why she decided to come to Beacon, instead of just registering as a Hunter through the examinations they held once a year.

* * *

 _ **Beacon - ?**_

 _ **April 4th, 2014 - Late Evening**_

In a dark room, high up in a tower, illuminated only by the half-moon that streamed through the reinforced floor-to-ceiling glass walls. A huge array of gears reminiscent of the internal intricacies of clockwork was displayed through the transparent ceiling and floor.

One man sat on a towering chair, naught but his eyes visible to those who enter the room.

Glynda flipped the light switch. "Ozpin, what have I told you about sitting in the dark like this?" She states with an exasperated sigh.

Ozpin merely brought his steaming mug of coffee to his lips, taking a good drink before responding. "That I am indulging in my megalomaniac tendencies too often. I personally respond that it saves on the electrical bill."

Glynda pinches the bridge of her nose. "...I am not getting into this argument with you again. How they assigned a man such as yourself to be the headmaster of this school is beyond me, and personally, scares me."

Ozpin chuckles, "Come now, I have been itching to watch how our new First Year Representative goes about training her peers." That said, a holographic projection screen pops up while Glynda heads towards her own seat.

While they both watched the methodical destruction of the victims of the most insane members of the three combined teams. Glynda had a few choice words to input, "I didn't know Miss Rose was that vicious. She is apparently taking a lot of pleasure from constantly tripping and stomping her sister. I do believe that no one else, even those facing Neo, are getting as bad a treatment as Miss Xiaolong is at the hands of her _baby_ sister." She scoffed when she used Yang's method of address to Ruby.

Ozpin just took another sip of his hot coffee. "Glynda, she carries a giant scythe, that is also a gun. Which she designed and crafted." Another sip, "Is it really any surprise that she has a tendency to be excessive in her actions against those she perceives as enemies or people that require a lesson?" A larger sip, this one while they watched Ruby systematically destroy Yang, who had horns and a dragon's tail all of a sudden. Crescent Rose being used to pin Weiss in place, forcing her to watch as Ruby played the role of the worst medical practitioner in existence, slowly and methodically striking with her semblance and Aura enhanced fists, palms, and fingers. For every attempt at an attack from Yang, Ruby delivered ten to weak spots. The back of the knees, her underarms, elbows on fully extended straights, her sternum, between her ribs, her chin. All of them with surgical precision. All of them just strong enough to _hurt_ , to _anger_ , but not to incapacitate. All of them aimed to keep Yang going as long as possible, to prolong her participation in their 'fight'. "That she has a tendency towards _overkill_?"

Glynda sighed, having read up on all the passing students bios, she understood that Ruby could have _SOME_ resentment towards her older sister treating her like a child. She didn't quite yet understand why Ozpin brought her to Beacon. The girl had enough years of experience out in the field, with enough merits, that she was qualified to TEACH at Beacon. That semblance of her made her a monster in combat as well, only enemies with the worst type-advantage against her, combined with enough skill could pose a threat to her. The ability to pretty much see and move around the world while it is for all intents and purposes stuck in time?

Glynda shook her head to clear out the thoughts. "I can understand why Miss Rose would go out of her way to try to teach Miss Xiaolong a lesson. Although with the amount of physical and mental damage she, Miss Kuroi, and Miss Neopolitan have pushed unto them, I am not sure any memories, much less a lesson, will stick with them."

As she said this, she watched as what appeared to be the final ploy from the weaker team _'And isn't that a shocking thought? For the "weaker" team to consist of strong and well known hunters and huntresses in training like Miss Nikos, The Schnee siblings, Sir Lie Ren, and even an ex-White Fang combat lieutenant. Along with other strong students… Except Sir Arc. I still don't understand why he was admitted to test here, much less how he actually passed!'_ , her eyes drifted to MDNS's leader and her partner, as they faced three on one odds.

It was an impressive display. Although the six 'attackers' were tired, hurt, and probably a bit broken mentally. Their opponents were restricting themselves to just hand-to-hand, and VERY heavily broken mentally. Neo had even left her parasol lying with Crescent Rose a good distance away, and the absolute _GLEE_ that shone from her eyes as she exchanged blows with Pyrrha while simultaneously dodging the covering fire from those not currently involved in the close combat with her or Mato, was … it was _WRONG_.

Pyrrha was well known as a master of her weapons. She had come to Beacon to master the use of her Aura, as well as Dust. To expand on her technical skill with her weapons and semblance. To learn to hunt Grimm.

She was the four time winner of her homelands championship. Facing a human opponent, restricted to to just weapons and supportive Aura should have been easy for such a warrior. Much less one who was using just her body as a weapon, and whose aura granted no enhancements to strength or speed. Regardless of said champion being tired and hurt.

Instead, Glynda and Ozpin watched every attack from Pyrrha was dodged, parried, and countered. With no metal on her body, Pyrrha's semblance could only be used to enhance the speed of her blows, or change the angles of attacks already in progress.

Despite that, and even more tricks, Neo seemed to constantly be dancing at the edge of her attacks. Seemingly nothing but an atom's size to separate blade or blow from flesh. As one of Pyrrha's swings translated into a full body leg sweep, Neo found herself forced to jump, unable to back flip due to having her partner behind her. The Mistralite took full advantage of Neo's temporary air time, to nigh instantaneously transform her weapon to a spear which jabbed out towards Neo chest, so lost in her state, that she didn't realise she was putting enough force behind the blow to possibly kill Neo.

A quick kick off from Mato's back allowed Neo to bend right over Miló, which thankfully also happened to push Mato's head out of the way of a spear to the back of the head. Pyrrha was letting this chance go though, she doggedly followed the thrust, by letting go of her spear, using the same hand that had been wielding it to support her body in a handstand, as she used the force behind her thrust to continue rolling forward, bringing her legs over to kick the airborne Neo.

The headmaster and his closest and most trusted assistant watched with amusement and respect, respectively, as Neo proceeded to grab unto Pyrrha's extended legs, and push herself and them away from her with the skill that only a master of Aikido would be able to show. While in midair, and nothing to ground her. Akoúo̱ quickly followed the kicks, which Neo barely dodged with a twist of her head. The small angry red line that appeared on her cheek showed it had been close, considering Neo's body was not twisted into a position that contortionist would deem foolish and dangerous, that was saying a lot.

Before the intense fight between the two could continue and escalate further. The First Year Representative seemed to have finally slipped up. A combination of attacks from four of the six present had the black clad girl launched into the nearest wall at an impressive velocity. Enough surely to crack ribs and possibly cause a concussion.

Blake and Yang, apparently not satisfied with their attack, or wishing to end the fight as soon as possible, charged into the dust cloud that had shot up after the impact. Glynda scowled at the idea of attacking someone who was already probably incapacitated.

Ozpin merely drank from his apparently bottomless coffee mug.

Glynda, the non-believer, watched in open fascination as Mato proceeded to end the originally equal seeming fight, in such a one-sided, and brutal fashion, that she found herself asking the same question from no more than three days prior.

 _'Just what are you capable of. How much will it take to see your real strength… and how much coffee does that mug hold!?'_

* * *

 **A/N: REVISED!**

Ok, so I went and made a few corrections in the grammar from the first two sections. I also added a FEW lines to compliment the changes that I involved with the last part. As well as hopefully making a few of the scenes flow a bit better.

Finally, of course, I added an entire new section to the bottom, showcasing our two favorite professors, besides Port and The Doctor.

I do hope this makes the chapter better for all of you. I know I feel better after adding it in.

No matter what I did, I just couldn't add any of the fighting portions, TO the original part, without me feeling weird about it. Finally, this idea came up from one of the later chapters I have written, with Ozpin acting like an evil overlord at the top of his tower, while watching a few choice scenes about his students. AND VOILA! A perfect way to introduce the fights in a bit more detail. AND, I get to have more screentime for Ozpin. Win-Win-Win I say!

 **As per usual, I love reviews and PMs. Send them to me, I will reply when I have time** (BTW, I have a full time SALARY job. For those who don't know what that means: I am paid to work 40 hour weeks… I average 70 hours per week instead. I don't have a lot of free time, it is why my chapters tend to be on the short side, usually between 3-5k words. And only once per week. I just don't have that much time. That said, I love you all too much to have left you with a sub-par chapter, simply because a business trip left me without enough time to get it done right the first time. So here is the redone 13! and 14 will be up on Thursday as per my usual schedule. Till then!)

Oh, Team TAPE is an OC team that I am borrowing, courtesy of **CushionySiren3**. Do go and read his RWBY fanfic. It is still one of the better OC stories out there.


	15. Sheet of Stuff!

**A/N:** Ok. If you guys have not read the news on my profile.

You all (should) know that I have always kept about 3-4 chapters ahead of my posted one, in reserve. To make sure I never missed my planned weekly posting, in case of things like writer's block or the like.

I am afraid to inform you all, that ALL my stored chapters on my PC were lost last week. That includes the three chapters I had waiting to be posted, and even worse, the ENTIRETY of my 'Sheet of Stuff'. Basically the document that held all the information of my fanfiction, from how the world functions, the details about each persons abilities and the like. Background information, both on the people and the places were they all reside and partake in. Future plans, etcetera etcetera.

It was a RIDICULOUS amount of written information... and I lost it all, plus three chapters... Needless to say, by show of NOT having posted, it hit me hard. As you can see from this post, I am working on getting the information page rewritten a bit... but I really have VERY VERY LITTLE motivation at the moment. I have restarted Chapter 14... but I am progressing slowly on it... I apologize, and hope you all understand my situation, and that this tides you over a bit while I get back into the swing of things and post my chapters properly again.

P.S. My current situation with my personal life is not helping, but I won't go into details about that for obvious reasons. Nonetheless, I do hope you are all not too badly incensed at me for failing to follow on my own schedule.

Also, since I found little time to reply properly to you all, I have some replies here for those who reviewed during my absence, to hopefully balance the lack of a speedy reply, by posting it in public.

 **Lantern** \- I have indeed had some issues in my own personal life that have kept me occupied. Quite a few actually, some rather severe that required my full attention. It truly did not help that these issues followed IMMEDIATELY after I lost all my saved documents on this story. As they say, 'When it rains, lightning is sure to strike you repeatedly until Murphy stops laughing.'... or something like that.  
That being said, I am truly grateful for your review, as nothing bolsters writers like their readers saying they like their work, expect more of it eagerly, and believe in them.

 **weasel AKA boundedsumo** \- There are literally thousands of good stories out there, on this site alone. Some will be overlooked. Still, I am glad and fortunate enough to have some of you stumble onto it, and I am glad you liked it. Also, I am glad to find a fellow writer who has not painted Papa Schnee as epitome of evil. There are too few of those, and I am including iterations of him that make him a dis-likable person, but not evil. Or version where he is an understood kind of evil, the kind that ACTUALLY has a legitimately acceptable reason for becoming evil, but was not born as such. Seriously, most just write him as if he was born evil, and just became worse with age.

 **Slenderbrine** \- XD Thank you for this, it makes me feel really good about myself and this story.

 **Daozang** \- As I stated to our local BDSM Sumo, there are a lot of good stories out there, more good than not, but combined we find ourselves lost in a sea of stories. Sometimes it takes awhile to find some of the things we end up liking. Other times we get lucky and find them from the beginning. Personally? I am just happy to find good stories that interest me at all, and that they are either completed successfully, or on-going and not dead. This of which I assure everyone is the latter of the two.

Now for some of the recreated 'Sheet of Stuff' !  
To get you all a bit of information on the world as I see it and work with, as well as some of the characters.  
Obviously, this spoils the previous chapters, so I will only upload that which has already been revealed, as well as re-upload it every time I put more information into it, so that new readers don't accidentally spoil themselves on later chapters.

* * *

 **Remnant Born Humans and Faunus.**

Unlike Earth Humans, all those born on Remnant have innate physical abilities that give them seemingly supernatural advantages to others. And I am not just talking about Semblances and Aura. People are born with some aspects of themselves being abnormal in comparison to the norm. For example, Nora Valkyrie is supernaturally strong. Even if she were NOT to use Aura, an Earth born Human with a similar body structure, height, weight, muscle, etc, would have a third of her strength.

Faunus of course have animal traits, such as ears, eyes or the like. But aside from that, they also carry instinctive traits from the species as well. Blake is a cat Faunus, she has cat ears and eyes, and loves fish and is distracted by things like a laser pointer. Also, many Faunus, if their blood is 'thick' enough, have the ability to partially transform themselves a bit to be more similar to their animal. Blake and Tukson for example can grow fangs and claws.

Auras. Every person's Aura is special, just like their semblances. Some have higher healing properties, some defensive, some offensive. Every type can be trained regardless of innate talent or disposition, but some are harder for certain people for obvious reasons. Also, just like the Aura's disposition, and amount, every Aura also has different ways to regenerate itself (Almost all regenerate to some extent while sleeping though.). As stated Aura's level is based on the individual. So some will have large natural deposits of it, other miserable levels. Although Aura is claimed to be an image of one's soul. That is not entirely true, as all living things have Aura and can unlock it, and that would cause too many theologists migraines and problems. So although many will claim as such, Aura is more of a kind of life energy gifted to all who have life. (Simple, no?) In regards to Semblances, this is actually what one PERCEIVES/INTERPRETS themselves to be or need (Example: Blake perceives herself to be a coward, so when her semblance was created, it was to leave a shadow of herself to take the blows for her. Ruby felt she needed to be faster than anyone to be able to prevent something like what happened to her mother. So her semblance was that of speed.) AURA LEVELS CANNOT BE TRAINED. It increases by itself with age. You can train so that you use less aura for the same action though. To use math. If using your semblance of… I don't know, Generating Electricity takes about 5 aura every second around your hand. You can train it so it takes an aura a second instead. Or maybe even with enough mastery make it so it takes an aura a second for full body electricity generating instead of just being limited to ones hand. And yes, with training you can go BELOW an aura a second. Thank you decimals!  
I will NEVER use this with numbers in the story, too much like DBZ power levels to my liking. I merely introduced this concept so that people like Jaune with RIDICULOUS Aura Levels and a natural defensive based Aura, can still be shown to take less damage than say, a fourth year student with low Aura levels but who has trained their Aura's defensive property extensively.

Aura is generally separated into Offensive, Defensive, and Support. It encompasses a WHOLE lot more though. For example, the ability to enhance your body's physical capabilities with Aura falls under Offensive, even if it is merely increases how hard your bones and organs are when you get hit by an Ursa. The ability to turn aside, or stop the blow altogether with JUST your aura shielding, falls under Defensive. Things like sharpening your blade with Aura, or enhancing the speed or piercing ability of your bullets, even increasing the effects of dust, increasing how much of a beating your weapon can take, or even slightly repairing them, all falls under Support. Despite some of those things being offensive, and others defensive.

Basically, Offensive affects your body in some way to enhance it in combat (Except for healing and fatigue recovery). Defensive is purely about how your Aura works to shield the body, or how it repairs the body. Support is anything outside of that, usually used to enhance one's weapons, armor, or semblances (Or even other's in some rare and special cases.)

* * *

 **Confirmed Shipping Pairs.** (Serious note, I am still open to literally ALL other shipping pairs. So please, send me or post your ideas and why you would like them. Once I get enough I will even start up a poll for the most liked pairings to finally decide them. This will, for the most part, go on till I start up their second year, as by then, romance will start taking a more active role in this story.)

Blake and Jaune.

Ruby and Weiss. (Neptune will of course like and hit on Weiss, but I hope to have Ruby and her together before then… we shall see though, as I have a lot of ideas of how this situation could work out.)

* * *

 **Up in the air Pairs that I am considering.** (These are NOT confirmed, merely things I am considering unless other ideas are thrown at me.)

Cardin and Melanie or Velvet. (Because who hasn't thought of the Cardin und Velvet ship at least once. And Melanie because she is in his squad.)

Coco and Fox.

Velvet with Cardin or Yatsuhashi.

Russel, Sky, or Dove and Winter or Melanie. (I have written it so that Dove has fallen for Winter so far, this does not mean that it will turn out to be a pairing though.)

Ren and Nora. (I really cannot see anyone else with Nora except Jaune. Nor can I see anyone with Ren except for Blake if Nora is not available. And both Blake and Jaune are taken.) [Now considering Nora and Pyrrha.{Which leaves poor Ren alone if I do go down this path.}]

Neo with Pyrrha.

Yang and… Wow, I actually can't think of anyone for her. Poor girl. I take away Blake and suddenly Yang is horribly single. XD

* * *

Episode 1 of Season 1, Start of Beacon date: April 1st, 2014

 **Beacon Teams:**

 **First Years:**

Team **MDNS** (Madness) will comprise of  Kuroi Mato, Dove Bronzewing, Neopolitan, Winter Snow (Schnee).

Team **RWPY** (Ruby) will comprise of  Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long.

Team **JNBR** (Juniper) will comprise of  Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie,, Lie Ren.

Team **CRML** (Caramel) will comprise of Cardinal Winchester, Russel Thrush,  Melanie Malachite, Sky Lark.

 **Original Character Teams borrowed from other writer's works, with their express permission:**

Team **TAPE** (Taupe) will comprise of  Tyrian Inuhoozuki, Automne Ombre Noire, Petunia Kapelle, Eve Howlite.

Team **PLAD** (Plaid) will comprise of Pastel Sognatore, Lila Tinta, Ammolite, Dahlia Petals.

Team **SEPA** (Sepia) will comprise of Sienaerde Gewehr-Tänzerin, Ecru Laurent, Pyrite Tzoker, Aurum Ihesus.

 **Second Years:**

Team **CFVY** (Coffee) will comprise of  Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, Yatsuhashi Daichi.

* * *

This is a bit of a help section to understanding the Character Sheets that follow this.

In regards to the 'Special Abilities' that people have, in regards to their birthed physical talents. Like Nora's Supernatural strength. They will be split into three levels.

Superior - This can be taken to be one or two times stronger than most in the same physical condition without Aura or semblances.

Supernatural - This one is between three or four times stronger.

Superhuman - This one is really only for Mato, Penny and Neo. But in terms of strength, Mato has about thrice Nora's strength. (WITHOUT AURA, with Aura Nora is nearly twice as strong, so much closer to Mato's strength. And Mato's Aura really doesn't help her much, so yeah…) So she is about ten times stronger than a normal human who IS in proper physical. While she is NOT in proper (Visibly) physical condition. Thankfully, Mato can't really get stronger. (Her body IS physically fit, despite appearances, seeing as how her regeneration keeps her at peak physical condition.) I am sorry, but Kuroi Mato will not grow any real visible muscles throughout this story. Not that she needs any of it anyway…  
Neo's strength is not as great as Mato's. But it is still about twice that of Nora's. It falls below Nora's when she is using her Aura. And as Neo's aura does nothing to enhance her body, Nora can beat Neo's natural strength with Aura. Unlike Mato though, Neo does get/have muscles to show for it. Also unlike Mato, Neo is NOT in perfect physical condition, as such, she can technically grow stronger, but really? She won't be getting much stronger physically, as her style revolves around speed, and flexibility, so while she CAN get stronger, matching even Mato's natural ability, she won't, as it would be counter productive.  
Penny is a combat android… She is technically not human… so yeah, superhuman strength. Anyway, she is hands down the strongest character, but she can only get stronger if they enhance her body, so she technically has the same restriction as Mato in regards to getting stronger, at least until the scientist and engineers update her. For figures. She is slightly stronger than Mato is, unlike Mato though, Penny's aura enhances her strength greatly. FAR outstripping even Mato. Even if Mato decides to push her body beyond its safety limitations, using 100% of her strength and trained her Aura to increase her strength to the same levels as Penny's does. Penny ALWAYS uses 100% (Robot Body!) and unlike Mato, Penny CAN and WILL get stronger physically later on in the series thanks to technological developments. So Penny is the defacto Strongest Woman (Unless I, for WHATEVER reason, decide that she wants to change her gender later in the series, as she does in fact have a robot body, that is granted FULL customization.[This is no Jape, depending on the pairings that are decided later on, and the pairing's initial sexual orientation, I might really mess around with Penny's looks/body.])

(Side Note, Mato's strength does not change, regardless of whether she has her flame active. [Regardless of Blue, Red, or Purple.] She has long since gotten past the point where she needs to use her emotions to use 100% of her strength. But Red Flame would make it MUCH harder to hold back said strength. Also, on average, Mato uses up to about 70% of her strength, to avoid the painful tearing of muscles and whatnot. [There is no such thing as going beyond that. While a punch thrown can have a lot more force than 100% strength would dictate, that is thanks to the body's movement working in tandem to increase said force, like any martial artist would know. And yes, this can cause the body to hurt itself further. Still, they are not using more than 100% of their strength.])  
(Second Side note, Neo CANNOT use 100% of her strength like Mato or Penny. It would do MUCH more damage than help if she could anyway. Thanks to training and her insanity at certain points though, she can in fact use about 85%. Which to be honest, is about the range of most of the cast that has had intense training or is a certified cuckoo. Nora can use about the same. As can Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha, and even Jaune in the right situations [Jaune's is mostly due to his heightened emotions in most scenarios.].)

* * *

 **Kuroi Mato**

 **Age:** 16? (Mentally 97, and physically she is either 97 as well, or less than 1. But she [supposedly] looks 16 as that is what BRS stated was her restarting point. Actually looks like a 10-12 year old. And I will make her take the age of 17 before she starts at Beacon to make it easier on Qrow.) (D.O.B. [Earth March 19, 2000] {Remnant} December 23, 1996)

 **Appearance:** She has the appearance of Black Rock Shooter from the 2012 Anime, so no scars. Her blood is red though, and does not come out of her wounds like a pressure washer, nor evaporate upon contact with other surfaces. Otherwise, exactly like her 2012 Anime counterpart initially, eventually adds a black shirt with her emblem to her ensemble, as she understands that walking around in public, in a string bikini top is rather foolish.

 **Height:** 149 Centimeters.

 **Personality:** Mostly OOC in the fact that the anime Kuroi Mato was 12 years old… Not 97. After a life spent mostly on the 'other side' using Black Rock Shooters appearance to fight beside her again the 'other selfs' merging them with their originals to wipe out the 'other side' altogether. Her actions flip between that of a granny that is late to the party and wants to enjoy herself (A Troll in other words.) to that of socially awkward whatever between 16-97 year old. Sometimes she can seem her age and give out good advice, rare though, considering her entire life consisted of death matches, with no other real social interactions aside from the rare times she was awake in the presence of others. Although she can feel pain, she literally doesn't care about it, she has felt so much physical pain in the last 80 years that it is less irritating getting impaled by a Deathstalker to her, than most humans would feel over a mosquito bite. She still avoids damage though as part of her combat instincts anyway, but don't expect her to even flinch in taking a seemingly fatal injury.  
Her flames can alter her personality a bit at the time of use.  
Blue makes her a tad bit more cold and emotionless, thanks to decades of experience though, it is only a bit.  
Red makes her an insane berserker. Nuff Said.  
Purple is actually closest to her general personality after meeting with Neo and being on Remnant for a few months, hence her using it so often lately. It still makes her more prone to violence, both physical and mental.  
Sexual Orientation: Unknown. Never came up in her life after she took on the mantle of Overseer. Initially seemed heterosexual, but it may have just been her going with the flow of her friends. Unknown.

 **Weapons:** Black Rock Cannon and its forms. (Original, Tri-barreled Vulcan, Blade) Black Blade (Which unlike other RWBY swords [Except Jaune's Crocea Mors] is just one solid lump of metal [no fancy transformations]. Which also happens to weigh 20 kilograms. To understand how ridiculous this is, Crocea Mors probably weighs about 2-4 kilograms. And Crescent Rose around 32 kilograms. Black Rock Cannon weighs 70 kilograms.) She also has the Seven-Shots, (It is a moderately large handgun.) as well as Beast Blade([Officially titled BRSBlade, but that sounds lame to me.]It is a large, guard-less, broadsword that weighs around 45 kilograms.) When using the Purple Flame, she can also wield Insane Cannon Lance and Insane Blade Claw. Not gonna bother with this for a LONG time, but when using the Red Flame, she uses her limited armor generation to produce metal gauntlets that end in sharp claws for her fingers, which she of course uses as a weapon to tear into her enemies like the berserker the flame is named after.

 **Aura:** 220 (Average Hunter level at the age of 30 is about 180. Considering that Aura never stops increasing until you die, and that Mato is 97. This is actually a VERY VERY low amount. She would normally have between 400-500 at that age.) Thanks to a ridiculous throw of the galactic dice. Her aura is COMPLETELY below average in everything. She can still train it with enough effort and time to match even the greatest aura users, but it will be a MUCH longer and harder journey than anyone else would have. She doesn't care that much though, since her own body is more than a match without aura even against most hunters and huntresses. She tells people it has incredible healing properties to wave off the fact that she heals nearly instantly from practically any damage, and incredible defensive abilities, to explain her taking blows the would break people in half, or falls that would transform others into a paste. In reality though, her aura can barely block a beowulfs slash and gives her no advantages in recovery or healing.  
Her Aura recovers with sleep. She has found no other way to recover it, as she hasn't bothered to check... considering she doesn't even use it...

 **Semblance:** Unknown. She hasn't really gone out of her way to find out… Not like she needs it.

 **Special Abilities:** _Abnormal Pain Threshold._ (What it says on the tin.)  
 _Advanced Level Regeneration_ (No scars, slows aging, regen limbs, regen damage even to the brain, immune to almost all toxins and drugs, and those that do affect her, will leave no permanent effects. [Nanomachines are NOT considered as a toxin or drug, not that this will EVER come up in this story.])  
 _Superhuman strength_ (Even without Aura, she can swing around a large unwieldy block of metal weighing 70 kilograms with enough force and speed to crush a Deathstalker.)  
 _Superhuman endurance_ (Can go for days fighting non-stop without collapsing or tiring physically. And considering her experience in doing just that anyway several times in her first life, can endure the mental fatigue as well. Nonetheless, she does get mentally fatigued and much prefers to have a solid four hours of sleep a day.)  
 _Strange protection to Blunt Damage._ (She can fall from nearly 80 meters in the sky into the earth, and it doesn't even break her epidermis. It will still damage internal organs, blood vessels, bones, etc. But no visible damage on the outside. If you hit her hard enough with a mace, you can see her arm break, but it won't break the skin… So no blood… Unless you hit it strong enough to tear of the arm off altogether… But either of those options would take A LOT more than most creatures can put out. So blades and piercing weapons are you best bet. Or magic. Explosions etc. Pretty much anything that is NOT a blunt weapon. Concussion grenades fall under blunt weapons.[Her Aura does NOT have the same protection. A blunt object can drain her aura as much as anything else.])  
 _Extreme Dedication/Concentration_ (Considering she spent 81 years focused on a single goal to the point that she was awake less than a fifth of the day, and the other 4/5th was spent fighting and destroying an entire world? Yeah. [Also, when she gets REALLY into the zone, this is when the flame ignites over her left eye. It doesn't really increase any of her stats or abilities, it is merely a fact that she is COMPLETELY focused on the situation and would be the equivalent of anyone else being super hyped on adrenaline. On that note, her body doesn't really produce adrenaline unless this happens...)  
 _Insanity Switch_ (If shit hits the fan hard enough, insanity breaks through, changing her flame red, and making her MUCH more aggressive. And completely disregards her own body. Only caring about the complete annihilation of her target, or completion of her goal without regards to anything around her or the consequences. She will create clawed armored gauntlets that she focuses on SOLELY in this state. [If she is capable of focus while the switch is on or was had already activated her Blue flame. The flame will become purple. Allowing her to also manifest the armor of Insane Black Rock Shooter and gets Insane Cannon Lance and Insane Blade Claw at this point. It is not limited to the form in the Anime either. She can create whatever armor she desires, and is capable of using the other weapons beside the Insane versions. But seeing how effective they are, and the fact that they can ONLY be used during this form, probably won't.])  
 _Emotional Control_ (Thanks to decades of experience being with BRS and having nothing better to do while fighting in death matches, she can use both the Blue and Purple flames pretty much at will, although the latter will still influence her actions. [The Red Flame cannot be controlled. If she does attempt and succeed, it shifts into the Purple flame. So while it is purely red, it signifies she just doesn't care and is letting herself go.])

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Age:** 15 as of story start. 16 as of Beacon Start. (D.O.B. February 14, 1998 [I went there. Refer to Weiss Schnee to understand])

 **Appearance** : Exactly like her Web Series counterpart.

 **Height:** 158 Centimeters.

 **Personality:** Naively Optimistic. She truly believes in the best in people. Nonetheless, years of training from her Uncle Qrow have tempered that Optimism with a pragmatic mindset. Allowing her to avoid being blinded by said optimism. As such, you are innocent until proven guilty. But with her training, which included things that would make most Private Detectives seem like stumbling drunks by comparison, she is very good at getting the information she needs to come to said verdicts. The same training has left her moral compass a tad bit skewed. She doesn't like hurting others, much less killing others. Far from it, it would normally make her sad to even consider it. Thanks to Qrow though, if they or the situation deserve it, she can ignore her own instincts to avoid said actions, and carry them out for the greater good. (Example, If killing a man will keep a city from blowing up, she will cut off his head without hesitation, and cry about it later once she has dealt with the immediate issue at hand.) That said, she will only do such a thing as a last resort. Thanks to her own nature and training, she is very curious, often wanting to know everything, and absorbs knowledge quickly, VERY quickly. (So she will get bored in classes, possibly having already read the whole textbook before her first class started.)  
Sexual Orientation: Homosexual. Has absolutely no interest in the male population, never has. Until she was accepted by Beacon, only Qrow knew this fact. Thanks to him, Winter, Mato and Neo, she has decided to be open about it... at least to anyone who asks. Thanks to her habit of hiding it though, she still doesn't really show it in her actions or words, unless to the above mentioned parties.

 **Weapons:** Crescent Rose (Giant 32 kilogram Anti-Material Sniper Rifle and Scythe combination. Capable of three forms, Fully extended, Sniper or gun form, storage form.) She also carries a pair of hidden single shot pistol capable of firing the same Sniper rounds of Crescent Rose's in case of emergencies hidden in her sleeves (NO ONE knows about these two, as she has NEVER shown them to anyone, or even spoken about them. It is literally her last resort weapon). She will also have a pair of combat gloves with claw like tips for piercing and slashing in hand-to-hand combat.

 **Aura:** 130, Her aura recovers normally through sleep, but until she is unconscious, her Aura takes her calories to regenerate itself (This inversely means that if her Aura is full, it will NOT take any calories)[Now you all know why she eats so many cookies]. Surprisingly, her aura is defensive in nature, granting her both an above average ability to come out unscathed from attacks that would hurt others, as well as good healing abilities. Although she has attempted to train it, her aura has practically no offensive capabilities yet, barely enhancing her physical abilities. She has focused all her training on her initially average support aura, so that Crescent Rose will always be the sharpest and sturdiest possible (She REALLY likes and cares for Crescent Rose [If her cradling, petting, 'feeding', etc of it didn't tip you off].). Her ability to sharpen her blade, combined with her Semblance, allows her to cut through A LOT of things that would not be possible to anyone else decked out with an identical weapon.

 **Semblance:** Speed (It isn't just running, she can enhance the speed of ALL her actions, including thought processing [It would look like the rest of the world slowed down to a crawl] with her semblance. It is actually ridiculously overpowered, but thankfully it puts quite a strain on her her Aura. She has trained EXTENSIVELY in its use, and as such can use it throughout the day without much worry of not being combat ready, but tends to keep several bags of cookies on her person at all times, and her aura levels around 70% just in case.)

 **Special Abilities:** _Superior Strength_ (Thanks to her innate ability, as well as her massive amounts of training, she can carry, wield, and fight easily with Crescent Rose even without Aura. Unlike the web series though, you can expect some comments in regards to her musculature in the story. Unlike Mato, she is still a normal human for the most part, so although not proportional to her strength thanks to the innate abilities all Remnant born humans have, she will still have very well developed muscles on her body.)  
 _Superior Agility and Dexterity_ (Pretty self explanatory. But the later is from training rather than just her innate talent and ability.)  
 _Information gathering/extrapolation_ (A.K.A. Detective Training, from Qrow. Intended to help her analyze things since she tended to skim over details due to her speed. This has helped center her. Only Qrow took it further and now she notices even the small things most people miss as well now.)  
 _Extreme Metabolism_ (Not really an ability per se, just that thanks to her Semblance and the way her Aura Regenerates, she usually has to intake between 6-10 thousand calories a day. Unless of course she decides to sit on her butt and play games or study all day. In which case 1-3 thousand is more than enough.)  
 _Innate talent with the Scythe_ (At the cost of being unable to wield practically any other weapon short of certain hand to hand styles and firearms in general. Ruby Rose has a near genius level talent in learning how to wield her scythe. Having reached Qrow's level of scythe use after only 7 years. Qrow has been using a scythe for almost 30 years and is considered the leading Scythe Expert.)

* * *

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **Age:** 37 as of Beacon start. (D.O.B. October 31, 1976)

 **Appearance:** Imagine Matt Bomer with slightly sharper jaw line, in skin tight black pants and shirt with full sleeves. black leather armor meant to protect only the vitals and not disturb ones mobility and range of movement. Wears a dark grey cloak with a hood. And black combat boots.

 **Height:** 180 centimeters

 **Personality:** A kind loving uncle to his favorite niece. Who also happens to be an incredibly strict army sergeant like drill instructor when it comes to training said niece. (Not as strict with his students in Signal surprisingly enough, treating them much nicer. Although of course, on the flip side, they don't learn as much or gain as much from it as the harsh training he put Ruby through.) He loves both his nieces, but only trained Ruby, whereas Yang was trained by her father, Tai Yang. Nonetheless he has taught a couple things to Yang, as Tai has taught a couple of things to Ruby. Outside of his family, he tends to be a funny, charming gentleman, always trying to make a good first impression and keep those around him in good spirits. Find a way to get on his shit list though, and there are few people who can put on as scary and serious expression as he can.  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. Has had a few flings, but nothing serious, as he doesn't believe a hunter like himself can allow himself such a luxury as a family of his own. Not as set in his ways after taking and training Ruby from age five after she lost her mother, since Ruby proved that he COULD take care of himself and his family.

 **Weapons:** A sniper scythe, like Ruby's but unlike Ruby's, it has only one form, making it more durable than her own allowing Qrow to push it further. It is also slightly larger than Ruby's, albeit the sniper's caliber is lower. Actually weighs less than Ruby's at only 29 kilograms, surprisingly enough.

 **Aura:** 187, regenerates extremely fast with sleep, and moderately by itself as long as it is not in use. No other method of regenerating it. Originally offensively detailed, Qrow has trained it to be a complete jack-of-all trades. Nonetheless, it still excels in offensive details, particularly boosting his speed and reflexes.

 **Semblance:** Sound Manipulation. (Exactly as it sounds, BUT only with volume [He cannot make one thing sound like something else, a cow saying moo will sound like a cow saying moo.] and placement [He can 'throw' sounds, like a ventriloquist.] So long as the sound is within 7 meters of him, he can manipulate it as he sees fit. A pin dropping? Could sound like an explosion if it was up to him. [And yes, if the sound is enhanced enough, it does in fact cause concussive damage, but since it is so close to him, he tends NOT to do something that stupid, as it takes A LOT of concentration to do something like that while keeping it from harming him.] He fired his sniper rifle at you? You could put your ear on the gun and you wouldn't hear a thing, not even the friction from it rubbing against your ear from the recoil.)

 **Special Abilities:** _Superior Strength_ (Same as Ruby.)  
 _Superior Agility and Dexterity_ (Same as Ruby.)  
 _Shinobi training_ (Everything he taught Ruby, he knows better, has more experience with, and knows more. In addition to the sections that Ruby's 'Detective training' 'ability' has, Qrow's also means he is very good at being a ghost. Whether it be for information gathering, or assassinations. Or just plain hiding from Ruby to train her own skill in finding him. She only recently got good enough at finding him to make him satisfied.)  
 _Hunter training_ (Received full Hunter training, and passed. Nuff said. Anyone with this is an incredibly deadly person regardless of any other special abilities, semblances, etc.)

* * *

 **Neopolitan**

 **Age:** 17 as of Beacon start. (D.O.B. Unknown. Will be made February 2nd, 1997 at her request.)

 **Appearance:** Exactly the same as her web-series counterpart.

 **Height:** 145 Centimeter.

 **Personality:**...bipolar to say the least. She is mentally unbalanced. Shifting from giggly school girl one moment, to deranged sociopath the next. For the most part, she keeps to an amused teenager. She finds Yang's jokes funny. Her eyes tend to stay Brown and Pink.  
If her eyes stay Pink alone, she is in full on needy lazy child mode. Mostly closed eyes, likes to sit or hang from people.  
Both Brown, she is full on observant teenager. Good student role model, if you can ignore the near permanent grin on her face.  
Both White. RUN. GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE AND HOPE SHE IS NOT TARGETING YOU. Full on sadistic sociopathic mindset. She is going to enjoy herself, and it will probably result in a lot of screams and bloodletting.  
Combination of Brown or Pink and White. Tends to be that of a prankster, she is slightly sadistic, but not dangerously so, and depending on which color is showing besides White, it can be petty pranks, to those aimed at making people blush heavily. But a bloody nose, NOT from physical damage, is the worse it is gonna get. (At least physically, it may ruin you socially. But hey, at least no violent death or torture!)  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual. Thanks to her upbringing, she merely wants comfort when with someone insane enough to hook up with her. She doesn't care if they are male or female. That said, she also really doesn't have any sexual urges, nor the proper understanding of a romantic relationship to look for one. When she gets around to it though, gender won't be a problem to her.

 **Weapons:** Her parasol with a hidden blade inside. The parasol is inscribed with dust to fortify it, and with a bit of Neo's aura applied to it, can make it to be quite the impenetrable shield. Still cloth though, so if push comes to shove, her parasol won't survive as much damage as Crocea Mors's sheath/shield. Or Pyrrha's Akoúo̱. But it will still take A LOT of damage. And it is far easier to repair/replace. Just more expensive. XD

 **Aura:** 310\. (The highest aura level, second only to Jaune Arc's in their age group.) Her aura is COMPLETELY supportive, being imbued into her weapon to increase its durability, and make the blade sharper. It is why she uses her parasol as a shield, and why her combat style revolves around dodges and counters. Her aura barely defends her any more than cloth armor would (Although if she would enhance it the moment of the blow with her Aura, it can be stiffer and stronger than most plate mail.)and does almost nothing to increase her strength. On the flip side. It has giving the tiny girl some ridiculous natural strength. (Only Mato is physically stronger. Even Nora doesn't have the 'natural' strength that Neo has. Although on the flip side of that, Nora can still hit harder thanks to her weapon. And WITH Aura, Nora is stronger than Neo, since Neo's grants no increases in her body's capabilities.) Thanks to her aura, her blade is VERY sharp and can pierce through anything not supported with aura, which is why Mato has restricted her from using it unless in combat with Grimm or people whose lives they are not concerned with sparing. Also thanks to same said Aura, Neo's parasol CAN take more damage than other's shields, and her clothing is also almost impossible to pierce or cut, especially since it also has been treated to the same dust process as her weapon. Blunt weapons are the way to go when trying to hurt Neo. (The complete opposite of Mato. XD)

 **Semblance:** A rare one. Neo's Semblance changes depending on her eye colors. So she can have two semblance at her disposal at any given time. Brown has the ability of teleportation. Pink has the ability of illusions, which break away into glass if made contact with sufficient force, unless Neo keeps active concentration on it. White has the ability to make her victim suffer through an mental illusion created from their worst fears and all the things Neo ACTUALLY went through. As it is only mental, the victim is usually screaming bloody murder and running around while this is happening. Unlike Pink's illusions which create a physical image into the world, that can be touched and interacted with. White's is purely mental, so no one but the victim can fight it off. (To date only Mato has succeeded, and she has NO intention of doing it again, nor is she sure of how exactly she dealt with it.)

 **Special Abilities:** _Superhuman strength._ (Despite being tiny, she is the second strongest character without aura in the entire cast. It is mindboggling. Why the two strongest characters, are the two smallest ones. And it is mostly cannon to boot…[This does not count on Penny obviously])  
 _Split Personalities/Semblances._ (Having three separate personalities that work in tandem together to create a total of six personalities is pretty special. Especially when the three bases have their own separate semblances.)  
 _Superior Endurance._ (Brought about purely due to training her combat style. As with any combat style, you will get hurt. Even more so with one purely dedicated to hairbreadth dodges and counters, and no one is perfect in their style to begin with. She can take a hit, and she can fight for quite awhile.)  
 _Superior agility and dexterity._ (Once again. Purely through training for both of them, unlike Ruby and Qrow whose agility is supported by their natural prowess in the field.)  
 _Easygoing?_ (Not quite sure how to explain how her other two personalities don't break down at the actions of her White personality. She has done some pretty messed up things. Maybe I can call it a lack of a moral compass? Although she clearly knows right from wrong… Legally at least, she just doesn't care when her White personality does it…)  
 _Pure Counter Combat Style._ (Although she can throw punches and swing a sword rather beautifully. Her true combat style is purely brought through Dodges and Counters. As such, she is very good at reading people's body language. Anticipating their actions. And is patient enough to learn all of one's ticks before beating you.).

* * *

 **A/N:** That is it for now, more character sheets will be revealed as I rewrite them, as well as more information on the world, and its inhabitants, such as the cities and their forces, etcetera etcetera. My next task though, is to finalize Chapter 14 again. I hope to have it released soon, and to get back to my originally planed release schedule. I still have a lot of things eating up my time though, so forgive me if I don't reply to PMs or Reviews as quickly as I usually do.

That said, do please continue to Review. As I stated, it is actually the reviews of all of you that gave me the energy to get back into this despite all that I am currently juggling in my real life, and the negative emotions I held against writing for a bit after I lost all that info. Seriously, try to imagine how much I lost, 3 chapters worth of writing. As well as the COMPLETE 'Sheet of Stuff', which had a character sheet for EVERY character that has shown up so far (Except OCs that I am borrowing [Although I am actually going to ask the original writers to fill out a few so that I can post them here as well]) just like those above, as well as detailed information on each city, their forces, the criminal organizations and THEIR forces, Grimm types, including weaknesses, strengths and appearances, planned events for the story, both from cannon and not. And MUCH MUCH more.

So yeah, people like yourselves, who left me Reviews, wishing me the best, stating that they enjoyed my work, and looked forward to more of it. All of these things are to be quite honest, the main reason I am forcing myself to get back on this before I finish resolving my private life's issues. Otherwise I would have put this off for at least another two, possibly up to four weeks. So to those who haven't reviewed, thank those who have, and leave a review! To those who have, as per usual, you all have my deepest gratitude.

Also, someone brought up the lack of disclaimers on my chapters... Go back and read the prologue. Chapter 00.  
As if I needed to remind you all that I don't own RWBY or BRS anyway. SMH


End file.
